


Deep End

by orphan_account



Series: If it helps you breathe [1]
Category: Le Petit Journal (TV), Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Pardon, bartheill est le couple principal, beaucoup de angst, et n'ayez craintes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-01-26 21:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12566104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Comment en étaient-ils tous deux arrivés là ? Un an après, jamais ils n’en avaient parlé. Ils avaient vécu cette relation sans un mot dessus, sans oser la toucher. Et peut-être au fond savaient-ils déjà instinctivement que de l’effleurer aurait voulu dire la briser. Que de la nommer aurait voulu dire la révéler pour ce qu’elle était réellement ; un grand n’importe quoi.





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello tout le monde ! Me voici de retour avec une nouvelle fic Bartheill :) Elle fera environ 6 chapitres et la moitié est déjà écrite. J'essayerais de poster toutes les semaines, les lundis ou les mardis. En espérant très fort qu'elle vous plaira !
> 
> Et un super, super gros merci à SkullKid qui a accepté de me betareader <3

« Yann ? »

Instinctivement, les lèvres de Yann sourirent. Son corps réagit avant même que son cerveau ne puisse tout à fait identifier la personne qui était dans la pièce avec lui. Il papillonna des yeux et découvrit sans surprise le désordre habituel de sa chambre, le soleil en tachetures sur le carrelage et les livres de la bibliothèque, traversant le rideau trop mince qui s’écartait doucement à chaque bourrasque de vent. Il s’étira en prenant garde à ne pas déloger et gêner la personne allongée contre lui, puis se tourna vers elle sans une seule fois cesser de sourire.

« Hey. »

Deux yeux bruns que la lumière ambrait et qui se plissèrent de bonheur en réponse à sa propre joie.

« Joyeux anniversaire. » murmura Martin en se penchant pour l’embrasser.

Yann frémit irrépressiblement sous le baiser et se rapprocha davantage encore de lui, respirant son odeur si familière. Lorsque Martin s’écarta, il eut du mal à rouvrir les yeux et le sentit rire doucement.

« Qu’est-ce que ça fait d’être encore plus vieux ?  
– C’est dévastateur. » 

Martin sourit, de ce sourire auquel Yann ne pouvait jamais résister et qui parfois, était si lumineux qu’il devait détourner les yeux. Pour s’en distraire et calmer son coeur qui s’amusait à faire des pirouettes dans sa poitrine, il passa ses mains dans la chevelure brune et désordonnée. Étalée sur l’oreiller, presque blonde aux extrémités, là où le soleil l’effleurait. Sans y penser il tenta en vain de la recoiffer, de réarranger les mèches hirsutes autour du visage tourné vers lui et dont l’expression se faisait lentement somnolente.

Il y a longtemps déjà Yann avait découvert que Martin, comme un chat ronronnant sous une caresse, appréciait quand il jouait dans ses cheveux. Les cajoleries le détendaient toujours au point du sommeil.

« J’ai fait du café. » soupira-t-il en s’éloignant de ses mains comme avec grande difficulté.

Yann cligna des yeux. C’était donc pour ça que lui venait depuis son réveil cette odeur de café mais aussi celle d’essence de vanille, plus ténue et déjà presque entièrement dissipée. Il dévisagea Martin bêtement.

« Tu viens ? »

Il s’était complètement redressé et lui tendait maintenant la main, avec un sourire au coin et des yeux plus fauves et brillants que jamais. Échevelé, cerné, mais aussi détendu. Yann aimait le voir comme cela. Calme et tranquille, ayant laissé loin ses clignements et son dodelinement nerveux.

Il lui prit la main sans réfléchir et se laissa tirer hors du lit. Dans le salon, la table basse avait été dressée. La cafetière remplie de café, les deux mugs que tous deux affectionnaient le plus, des pancakes, les confitures, des croissants et des pains au chocolat, qu’il avait dû sortir et aller chercher avant qu’il ne se réveille. Face à cette table débordante de nourriture et préparée avec soin, Yann demeura debout sans trop savoir quoi faire ou quoi dire, le coeur à l’envers.

Martin sourit malicieusement face à son expression.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? demanda-t-il en sachant clairement ce qu’il y avait.  
– Mais quand est-ce que tu as dormi ? »

Il était rentré des États-Unis la veille, très tard dans la nuit après que son avion ait été plusieurs fois retardé. Il avait fini sur son palier à une heure du matin pour lui souhaiter joyeux anniversaire, et ils avaient célébré jusqu’à trois heures avant de finir par s’endormir. 

De se souvenir de la soirée, même brièvement, Yann sourit. Il avait presque l’impression que ce n’était jamais arrivé ; qu’il avait tout rêvé. Ils avaient tellement parlé, blottis l’un contre l’autre, réchauffés par les gorgées de champagne sirotées dans le même verre. Et Martin l’avait touché avec une douceur et une tendresse à laquelle Yann voulait désespérément s’accrocher, même s’il savait que c’était sans doute la pire chose qu’il puisse faire.

« Je n’ai pas dormi, répondit Martin en le tirant gentiment jusqu’au canapé, où il le força à s’asseoir. Mais je ne suis pas encore fatigué. Ça va sans doute me frapper dans l’après-midi.  
– Tu voyages tout le temps, tu sais que c’est la pire chose à faire que de ne pas dormir pendant la nuit quand tu dois récupérer du décalage horaire.  
– Ça en valait la peine. »

Martin leva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux et un bref instant, Yann oublia comment respirer.

« Tu es tellement con. » dit-il parce qu’il ne devait pas dire autre chose.

Pour toutes réponses, Martin lui fit un clin d’oeil. Il lui servit du café – exactement comme il l’aimait – et le regarda boire jusqu’à ce qu’il, sans doute, exprime sa satisfaction par une micro-expression. Puis il se servit à son tour, assis à l’autre extrémité du canapé, les pieds sur ses cuisses, et ils mangèrent presque en silence, appréciant la présence de l’autre.

« Tu as prévu quelque chose de particulier aujourd’hui ?  
– Pas vraiment. Je dois dîner avec des amis ce soir. Mais quand tu atteins mon âge tu ne fêtes plus vraiment ton anniversaire, Martin. Ballons, cadeaux, c’est fini tout ça.  
– Ah bon ? Ah. C’est dommage. Je t’avais acheté un truc mais bon. Comme les cadeaux c’est plus de ton âge, j’irai le rendre demain.  
– Quel cadeau ? »

Martin pouffa.

« Comment obtenir l’attention de Yann Barthès en une seconde top chrono.  
– Martin, quel cadeau ?  
– Celui dont tu ne veux pas ?  
– Non, je veux mon cadeau, ordonna Yann en repoussant ses pieds. Va le chercher. »

Martin n’en pouvait maintenant plus de rire, et c’était l’un de ses éclats de rire bruyant, qui transformait tout son visage.

« Okay, souffla-t-il en se levant. Je vais le chercher, ne bouge pas. »

Il se leva en riant toujours, d’une démarche un peu chaloupée, comme s’il avait bu, et retourna dans la chambre à coucher en lui adressant un dernier coup d’oeil malicieux. Seul, Yann sirota son café, ses pensées vagabondant et se heurtant dans sa boîte crânienne.

Le souvenir de ses étreintes avec Martin la veille s’entrechoquait avec ses craintes et ses pensées les plus rationnelles. Il ne cessait de le revoir au-dessus de lui, de sentir les baisers qu’il avait posés sur son visage en murmurant son nom et en gémissant contre sa nuque. La simple pensée déclenchait en lui de nouvelles palpitations, jointes à celles, maintenant fantômes, qu’il avait ressenties pendant l’acte lui-même. Il n’avait pas su retenir ses larmes. Elles avaient débordé de manière incontrôlablement résultat de trop de choses enfouies et tues. Il se souvenait des lèvres de Martin sur ses pommettes et sur ses paupières, embrassant ses pleurs sans parvenir à les calmer.

« Yann… Yann…  
– Ne t’arrête pas. » avait-il supplié, encore et encore, en sanglotant misérablement.

_Ne t’arrête pas. Reste avec moi._

Martin revint presque en courant, le tirant de ses pensées. Il tenait dans ses mains un petit paquet enveloppé de papier bleu foncé, et sur son visage portait l’expression d’un homme qui voulait apparaître sûr de lui mais qui au fond, doutait. Yann, qui avait si intensément demandé son cadeau quelques secondes plus tôt, sursauta face à la petite boîte. Jusque-là, il n’avait pas tout à fait réalisé que Martin lui avait vraiment acheté quelque chose.

« Tu m’as vraiment acheté quelque chose, lâcha-t-il lorsqu’il déposait doucement le paquet entre ses mains.  
– Évidemment.  
– Tu es complètement dingue.  
– Yann, c’est ton anniversaire. Ça n’arrive qu’une fois par an.  
– Tu m’offres des trucs en permanence. »

Yann ressentit une pointe de satisfaction à voir Martin s’empourprer.

« Tu me demandes de t’offrir des trucs en permanence, nuance.  
– Oh arrête, je ne te demande rien du tout. Je te suggère.  
– Hm. Bien sûr… »

Et à l’unisson mais d’un ton complètement différent, ils dirent :

« Quelle mauvaise foi. »

Martin rit et referma ses mains autour du cadeau avant de se laisser retomber à ses côtés sur le canapé.

« Allez, ouvre-le.  
– Martin, je suis sérieux, insista Yann puis, baissant les yeux. Tu n’avais pas à le faire. Ça me touche déjà beaucoup que tu sois venu ici en rentrant et que… »

 _Et que tu sois resté_. Il ne voulait pas le dire, il ne voulait pas même le penser. C’était effleurer de trop près ce qu’il voulait et n’avait pas – n’aurait jamais. Et au silence qui vint se déposer entre eux d’eux, lourd et impénétrable, Yann sut qu’il en avait déjà trop dit. Il ne chercha pas le regard de Martin. Il se contenta de le sentir sur lui, lourd et muet.

D’une main un peu tremblante, il déchira lentement l’emballage du cadeau. En-dessous, une petite boîte recouverte de velours noir. Sans y penser, Yann retint son souffle avant de l’ouvrir. 

C’était une montre. Une belle montre avec un cadran simple et élégant, dépourvu de chiffres, aux aiguilles courtes et dorées, le bracelet en cuir noir. Yann contempla un instant l’objet sans plus savoir quoi dire ni comment exprimer le tourbillon d’émotions au fond de son estomac.

Il avait perdu la sienne quelques mois plus tôt pendant ses vacances, dans un Shinkansen au Japon. Une vieille montre dont le bracelet avait toujours été trop imposant pour son poignet. Une machinerie comme on n’en faisait plus, qui ne cassait jamais vraiment et qu’il devait envoyer en Suisse lorsque les aiguilles cessaient de tourner.

Un vieil objet qui avait appartenu à son père et qui lui avait longtemps rappelé les étés brûlants de son enfance passés dans le champ d’herbes hautes bordant la maison familiale, face aux Alpes que l’on distinguait sur l’horizon. À la main de son père refermée sur son poignet, marchant trop vide devant lui, le faisant trébucher sur les mottes de terre et les cailloux. Sa voix basse, de poitrine, qui fredonnait de vieilles chansons dont Yann avait depuis longtemps oublié les paroles. Le chant tonitruant des criquets, le vent faisant frissonner les frondaisons. Et la montre au poignet de son père. 

Alors que depuis sa mort, le souvenir de son visage se faisait si flou, uniquement retenu par les quelques photographies qui restaient encore de lui, la montre demeurait un souvenir tangible. Son tic-tac familier quand il y posait l’oreille pendant les après-midis où malgré lui il somnolait, marquait son enfance d’une empreinte indélébile.

Son père lui avait légué cette montre lorsqu’il était parti pour l’université à Bordeaux et s’il ne l’avait pas souvent portée, il l’avait toujours gardée avec lui. La perdre avait été une déchirure.

Et maintenant cette belle montre neuve que Martin lui offrait. En la regardant, il sut que le bracelet était fait pour son poignet. La taille aussi lui correspondait davantage que l’ancienne. Cette montre-là était la sienne ; ce n’était pas une relique du passé. Et malgré la vague tristesse qui le traversait face au rappel de ce qu’il avait définitivement perdu, il fut infiniment touché par le geste.

« Ce… ce n’est pas pour remplacer l’autre, bafouilla Martin face à son silence. Je sais à quel point elle était importante pour toi. Mais comme tu es toujours en train de regarder ton poignet, à la recherche de quelque chose qui n’y est plus, je me suis dit que tu aurais peut-être quand même besoin d’une nouvelle montre. Je ne voulais pas réveiller de mauvais souvenirs je…  
\- Martin, coupa Yann sans pouvoir s’empêcher de sourire. Merci. C’est parfait. »

Martin lui rendit son sourire, clairement soulagé.

« Ok, est-ce que tu veux que je te la mette ? Elle est déjà à l’heure. »

Et sans attendre sa réponse, il lui prit délicatement le poignet. Yann, le coeur battant, l’estomac rempli de petites bulles de bonheur, l’observa faire en silence. La façon dont lentement, avec des gestes qui ressemblaient à des caresses, il attachait le beau bracelet noir. L’épaisseur et la taille étaient effectivement impeccables. À croire qu’il l’avait mesuré sans qu’il ne s’en rende compte.

Quand il eut terminé, Yann le tira par le col du t-shirt pour l’embrasser. À la fois parce qu’il ne savait trop comment exprimer ce qu’il ressentait et parce qu’au contraire il savait trop bien mais ne pouvait pas ; ne devait pas. Martin répondit à ses lèvres dans un soupir, en glissant sa main droite contre sa nuque pour le garder là, et approfondir le baiser.

Quand enfin il le relâcha, le coeur de Yann battait à la chamade et sa tête tournait un peu.

« Ce silence est perturbant, dit-il pour se redonner un peu contenance. Pas une sonnerie de téléphone.  
– Je les ai mis sur silencieux pour ne pas qu’on soit interrompu. » avoua Martin.

Yann ferma brièvement les yeux pour étouffer la chaleur qui revenait occuper sa poitrine.

« Tout le monde doit être en train d’essayer de me joindre, gronda-t-il sans réussir à sonner fâché.  
– Je vais les chercher. »

Et le temps qu’il parte et revienne, Yann se concentra sur sa respiration pour calmer les battements erratiques de son coeur. Il ne voulait pas se donner de faux espoirs, mais c’était trop tard. Les gestes tendres de Martin, sa présence, l’attention cachée derrière son cadeau. Et la veille, la façon dont il avait encadré son visage de ses mains, les mots qu’il avait murmurés contre ses lèvres. Cette situation allait le rendre fou. Il savait qu’il devait prendre une décision au plus vite. Soit il devait y mettre un terme, soit il devait être sincère et lui dire clairement ce qu’il ressentait. Et pour avoir déjà essayé, Yann savait qu’il ne pouvait pas arrêter.

Il entendit Martin revenir de son pas rapide et releva la tête, déterminé à lui parler, mais il était au téléphone.

« Hmhm, dit-il à son interlocuteur tout en lui donnant son propre téléphone. Ouais je comprends mais là je suis un peu… »

Martin demeura debout à marcher de long en large, toute nervosité et tension retrouvées. Yann le surveilla du coin de l’oeil tout en regardant sa longue liste d’appels manqués et les nombreux SMS qu’il avait reçus lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire. Martin s’arrêta devant la fenêtre du salon et observa la ville, lui offrant son profil. Il semblait profondément agacé et aussi, subitement, incroyablement fatigué, comme si en l’espace d’un coup de fil, toute la fatigue du décalage horaire était en train de le rattraper.

« Je comprends mais j’avais pas prévu ça, je suis rentré hier et je… »

Clairement, son interlocuteur venait de l’interrompre une seconde fois et Yann connaissait assez Martin pour savoir que c’était une chose qui l’énervait assez facilement. Il demeura toutefois stoïque, la mâchoire crispée.

« Okay, c’est bon, c’est bon. Je serais là dans trente à quarante minutes. Ouais, bye. »

Yann sursauta. C’était le ton qu’il avait utilisé avant de raccrocher, la façon dont il avait murmuré son « bye », dans un soupir distrait mais irrémédiablement doux. Il eut l’impression que son coeur se décrochait de sa poitrine pour choir au fond de son estomac. Il baissa les yeux et s’obligea au calme, à ravaler la boule qui venait se loger dans sa gorge. Et lorsque Martin revint vers lui, l’air désolé, il trouva la force de soutenir son regard.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, mais Ella a besoin de mon aide. Il faut que j’aille la chercher.  
– Je comprends, c’est normal, articula-t-il péniblement. C’est ta copine après tout. »

Martin ouvrit la bouche, comme pour protester, puis sembla changer d’avis et hocha simplement la tête. Il semblait agacé, mais Yann aurait été bien incapable de dire par quoi. 

« Vraiment désolé. » répéta Martin en retournant une dernière fois dans la chambre pour se rhabiller.

En quelques minutes il était déjà prêt à repartir, et Yann n’avait pas réussi à faire un geste. Il contemplait les restes du petit déjeuner, son téléphone qui vibrait frénétiquement dans ses mains, et sentait sur son poignet le poids subitement immense de sa montre neuve. Quand Martin revint dans le salon avec son sac, il le regarda, assis sur le canapé, et Yann ne voulait même pas savoir à quoi il devait ressembler. Il avait sans doute l’air pitoyable -- il avait encore la présence d’esprit de savoir que c’était, objectivement, ce qu’il était.

« Est-ce que je peux laisser ma valise ici ? demanda Martin après un moment d’hésitation. Je n’ai pas le temps de passer chez moi, et elle va trouver ça bizarre de me voir avec. »

Yann ne se faisait pas assez confiance pour répondre à voix haute, alors il se contenta d’acquiescer. Martin fit un pas vers la porte puis sembla changer d’avis et rebroussa chemin jusqu’à lui.

« Pardon. » dit-il encore une fois avant de se pencher pour l’embrasser.

C’était un baiser d’excuse qui laissa dans la bouche de Yann un goût de cendre. Quelques minutes après Martin avait quitté son appartement et ne restait de lui que sa valise, des traces de son parfum, le souvenir de ses lèvres contre les siennes et, plus important, la montre. La montre qui continua, inéluctablement, d'égrener les secondes et le temps qui passait.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à SkullKid pour les corrections, les encouragements et les feels <3
> 
> Et merci à aux personnes qui m'ont laissées un petit mot sur le dernier chapitre. Ça fait super plaisir de savoir que ce début de fic vous plait ^.^ J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre tout autant !

Il arrivait souvent à Yann de se demander comment ils en étaient arrivés là et de reconsidérer toutes les décisions qu’il avait prises, tous les choix qui les avaient menés, Martin et lui, ici ; au bord du gouffre. Il lui arrivait souvent de se demander s’il les regrettait, s’il aurait pris un chemin différent s’il avait su vers où ils se dirigeaient tous deux. Ces moments de questionnements n’étaient jamais soldés par une réponse ; il l’ignorait. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il aurait fait. Ou peut-être ne voulait-il tout simplement pas admettre qu’il n’aurait absolument rien changé, malgré la peine, malgré la douleur, malgré le caractère si éphémère et autodestructeur de leur relation actuelle.

Il se souvenait de tout comme à la perfection. Pouvait, les paupières closes, revoir les moindres détails de cette soirée du nouvel an qui avait tout provoqué. 

2015\. 

Une petite fête organisée par Canal, de celles que la chaîne organisait chaque année pour célébrer le début des vacances. C’était l’époque où les tensions entre lui et Bolloré étaient déjà immenses, leur relation sur le point de craquer irrémédiablement. C’était aussi une époque extraordinairement morose, la fin d’une année terrible qui donnait un arrière-goût de fin du monde.

Yann n’avait pas eu la tête à la fête, et si ça n’avait été pour Laurent qui l’avait poussé à se montrer, il serait probablement resté chez lui. Il avait passé la soirée à éviter la plupart des invités, ne s’était pas habillé pour l’occasion, et s’était réfugié sur le balcon pendant toutes les célébrations malgré les températures polaires pour fumer cigarettes sur cigarettes. 

La nuit était lourde et dense de bruits, de lumières et de pollution. Il avait fumé en grelottant, une main dans la poche de son manteau mal attaché, l’autre douloureuse autour de son bâton de nicotine.

« Yann ?  
– Martin ? » 

Martin l’avait trouvé sans le chercher et ils s’étaient observés, surpris de se trouver l’un et l’autre là, à cette fête que leurs personnalités respectives les auraient normalement poussés à éviter. Martin avait expliqué maladroitement qu’il accompagnait des amis, puis il s’était appuyé au mur à côté de lui pour s’allumer lui aussi une cigarette et ils avaient fumé à deux, les yeux dans la vague. Silencieux, entourés de la ville qui ce soir refusait de se taire, du ciel nocturne mais sans étoile recouvrant les vieux bâtiments, des files de voitures sur l’autoroute, de la Tour Eiffel palpitante de lumières, et de cette odeur si rassurante de tabac.

« Depuis combien de temps es-tu dehors ? Il fait un froid de canard, avait murmuré Martin en se frottant les bras à travers sa parka.  
– Pas longtemps. »

Martin, évidemment, ne l’avait pas cru. Déjà à cette époque c’était devenu difficile de lui mentir. Il s’était rapproché pour lui frotter frénétiquement les bras à travers son manteau. Aussitôt, Yann avait compris qu’il n’était pas tout à fait sobre. L’alcool le rendait toujours plus tactile, plus décontracté dans son affection.

« Martin, avait-il grogné sans pour autant s’empêcher de sourire, parce qu’il le frottait si fort que sa voix tremblait.  
– Tu vas prendre froid. Ce serait vraiment chiant de passer tes vacances cloué au lit, tu ne penses pas ? »

Yann avait voulu rouler des yeux mais en quelques secondes, il avait perdu toutes notions du froid autour d’eux, toutes perceptions de la ville qui s’étendait à leurs pieds. Il n’avait plus vu que le visage de Martin dans la pénombre, ses yeux qui riaient et ses joues légèrement rosies par l’alcool. Ses mains, malgré l’épaisseur de son manteau, l’avaient brûlé, répandant en lui une chaleur étrange qui avait rampé jusqu’à son coeur.

« Martin, je ne suis pas un enfant.  
– Ah bon ? J’aurais juré le contraire. » avait murmuré Martin, d’un sarcasme à couper au couteau.

Yann, d’agacement et de trouble, aurait sans doute fini par le repousser. Mais la pensée n’eut jamais le temps de lui effleurer l’esprit. Une bourrasque de vent fit frissonner les branches nues des arbres avant de les balayer. Martin grogna et instinctivement, se rapprocha de lui, faisant rempart au froid. Lorsque Yann releva les yeux, il était si près que malgré l’obscurité il put distinguer quelques grains de beauté sur sa pommette droite.

C’était à Martin de se reculer. Yann était coincé entre lui et le mur, et de toutes les façons, même s’il avait pu bouger, il n’était pas certain qu’il se serait rappelé comment faire. Son cerveau n’avait jamais été aussi vide, comme si tout à coup tout ce qu’il était l’avait déserté, ne laissant plus en lui et autour de lui que Martin. Martin qui respirait contre sa peau et ne s’écartait pas, et qui le regardait d’un air indescriptible, impénétrable.

Yann se souviendrait toujours de sa voix en cet instant. Aujourd’hui encore, son simple souvenir faisait grossir dans son bas ventre des boules d’excitation et une terrible langueur. Jamais elle n’avait été aussi basse. Il ne l’avait plus jamais entendue craquer comme elle avait craqué ce jour-là.

« Ne bouge pas. »

Yann n’avait pas bougé. Aurait-il dû ? C’était une question qui le hantait mais aussi une question futile, il le savait bien. Il n’aurait jamais été capable de faire quoique ce soit. Son corps était comme soudé au sol. 

Martin avait posé sa main contre sa nuque et il s’était approché lentement, en respirant profondément, effleurant la ligne de sa mâchoire de la pointe froide de son nez avant de remonter lentement jusqu’à ses lèvres. Yann, comme il le lui avait demandé, n’avait pas bougé. Il était resté tétanisé, frémissant à chaque effleurement telle une jeune fille en fleur, sentant sous sa peau de minuscules étincelles éclater. 

Il y avait eu un premier baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres qui avait déclenché en lui une vague d’émotions si intense qu’il avait dû fermer les yeux. Puis Martin s’était reculé et Yann avait senti son souffle tressauter sur sa peau, comme si lui aussi venait d’être pris dans cette même vague. Et enfin, lentement, il était revenu contre lui.

Avant cet instant, Yann ne s’était jamais laissé croire que c’était quelque chose qu’il voulait, mais au moment où leurs lèvres étaient entrées en contact, il avait immédiatement compris que jusqu’alors, il s’était simplement voilé la face.

Les lèvres de Martin furent d’abord froides contre les siennes. Un goût de tabac et de champagne qui le marqua, s’imprima en lui comme quelque chose d’irrémédiablement sensuel. Il trembla, secoué par une émotion trop grande pour lui, et il s'agrippa désespérément aux pans de sa parka, troublé, incapable de trouver un endroit où mettre ses mains.

Ce fut un baiser court et doux, loin d’être le meilleur qu’il ait jamais reçu, mais il changea quelque chose en lui –il lui prit quelque chose en lui offrant tout sur un plateau. Ou du moins le crut-il ce jour-là.

Martin s’écarta à peine, les paupières mi-closes, et la lumière qui filtrait de la fête effleura ses yeux, les rendant plus verts qu’ils ne l’étaient réellement. Yann trembla une nouvelle fois mais ce n’était pas à cause du froid ; ça n’avait jamais été à cause du froid, n’est-ce pas ?

Presque timidement, sans vraiment réfléchir, ayant perdu toute forme de contrôle, de raison, il chercha à nouveau ses lèvres. Chaudes cette fois-ci. Il remonta ses mains jusqu’à sa mâchoire, l’embrassa plus fermement.

Et le feu prit. 

 

*

 

À partir de ce soir-là, un pas de deux euphorisant s’inscrivit entre eux. C’était une danse malsaine que Yann aurait voulu décrire comme étant improbable, inimaginable et imprévisible, mais ç’aurait été mentir. Il avait su, à l’instant où Martin l’avait embrassé pendant cette fête, que c’était quelque chose qui s’annonçait depuis la première fois qu’il avait croisé son regard.

Entre eux, il n’y avait jamais eu de coup de foudre. Jamais eu de grand instant révélateur. Leur relation avait toujours été un fleuve paisible, parcouru peut-être de quelques rapides, mais traçant toujours tranquillement sa route jusqu’à la mer. L’embouchure, le déferlement, avait toujours été là, au bout. Et au fond, ils en avaient toujours été conscients. 

Le premier jour, Yann ne ressentit aucune panique, aucune surprise, aucune agitation, si ce n’est la certitude que c’était ce qu’il voulait – ce qu’il avait voulu depuis longtemps, sans jamais s’autoriser à le penser. À l’époque, il avait supposé que ça avait été la même chose pour Martin, mais aujourd’hui, il ne savait plus ; il se demandait même s’il avait jamais su ce que le reporter ressentait vraiment.

Il avait toujours été d’une douceur attentive comme si à chaque effleurement, chaque parole, il craignait de laisser des bleus. À croire qu’il avait prévu ce qui arriverait.

« Est-ce qu’on est vraiment en train de faire ça ? avait demandé Yann contre sa peau après l’orgasme, le visage enfoui dans sa nuque.  
– Faire quoi ? »

Yann n’avait pas répondu. À l’époque, il n’avait pas vraiment de réponse à cette question, et il pensait qu’ils étaient deux à ne pas savoir – il avait tort.

2016 fut comme le promettait la fin de l’année 2015 : des montagnes russes. La rupture définitive avec Canal, Nice, les premières émissions de Quotidien, les élections américaines… Yann avait gagné plus de cheveux gris en douze mois qu’il n’en avait gagné en quarante-deux ans d’existence. Mais parmi tout cela, tous ces hauts et ces bas, il y avait eu cette chose innommable entre lui et Martin. Cette chose qui avait enflé et enflé, et enflé, et qui était devenue plus grande que tout ce qu’elle aurait dû être à la base – à moins bien sûr que ça aussi, ait été prédestiné.

 

*

 

« Ils m’ont demandé. » lâcha Martin en entrant dans son bureau en coup de vent un après-midi de mars 2016.

Aussitôt, le coeur de Yann bondit dans sa poitrine. Il leva les yeux de son écran d’ordinateur et sonda l’expression du reporter. Mais volontairement ou pas, son visage demeura de marbre.

« Et ?  
– Et quoi ?  
– Qu’est-ce qu’ils t’ont proposé ? Qu’est-ce que tu as répondu ? Est-ce que tu es allé voir Laurent ? Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

Yann se força à se taire, de peur de ne plus jamais arrêter de parler. Un sourire amusé avait lentement émergé sur le visage de Martin à l’écoute de ses nombreuses questions, et il le regardait maintenant avec cette affection qui avait toujours eu le don de mettre le coeur de Yann sans dessus-dessous.

« Ils m’ont proposé toutes sortes de choses, dit-il finalement sans cesser de sourire. Évidemment, ils n’ont pas lésiné au niveau des augmentations de salaire. Mais ils m’ont aussi proposé ma propre émission. »

À ces mots, déclarés d’un ton presque négligeant, un froid immense vint s’étirer dans la poitrine de Yann. C’était tout ce qu’il avait craint, mais c’était aussi ce à quoi il s’était attendu. Il n’était pas assez naïf pour croire qu’ils n’oseraient pas de tels moyens pour garder Martin avec eux. Pour l’arracher à lui.

« Ah.  
– Je n’en ai pas encore parlé avec Laurent, mais on devrait se voir cet après-midi à propos de ça. Tu es la première personne à qui j’en parle. »

Yann acquiesça lentement, toujours dans l’attente. Il craignait maintenant plus que toutes autres choses d’entendre ce que Martin avait à lui dire, d’entendre la décision qu’il avait prise.

« Je… c’est une proposition vraiment intéressante, dit-il lentement, d’une voix trop basse, tendue. Ce n’est pas quelque chose que nous pouvons te proposer à l’heure actuelle, évidemment. On n’est même pas certain que la nouvelle émission marche. Donc je comprendrais si tu décides de… que...  
– Yann. Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne vais nulle part.  
– Qu… quoi ?  
– Je ne vais nulle part. Ils m’auraient proposé un voyage sur Saturne que je n’aurais pas décidé de rester avec eux. »

Yann ne put réprimer son soulagement. La crainte du départ de Martin l’avait hanté dès l’instant où il avait appris que toutes les personnes de la rédaction avaient été contactées par Canal. Il l’avait traînée dans son estomac, dans un petit coin de son esprit, partout, pendant des semaines, des mois. Il se sentit revivre.

« Martin, dit-il tout de même. C’est une proposition en or. Imagine à quel point une émission peut booster ta carrière. Ce n’est pas quelque chose que tu peux refuser. Tu ne sais pas si notre nouvelle émission va marcher ou si nous serons jamais capables t’offrir un truc comme ça.  
– Mais je sais que Canal est en train de partir à vau-l’eau avec Bolloré aux commandes et que justement, étant jeune, je peux attendre encore un peu avant d’avoir ma propre émission. Et puis, je ne suis pas sûr d’être prêt. »

Puis, d’une voix plus basse, Martin ajouta :

« Et je vous connais Laurent et toi, vous pourriez faire marcher une série sur des orangs-outans.  
– Des orangs-outans sont plus intéressants que moi, protesta mollement Yann sans parvenir à retenir un sourire.  
– N’importe quoi. »

Martin écarta les quelques livres et piles de papier qui encombraient son bureau pour s’y accouder et se rapprocher de lui. Il était en grand besoin d’une coupe de cheveux et d’une sieste de dix heures, mais il était malgré tout superbe, et Yann eut du mal à ne pas détourner les yeux.

« J’y ai déjà réfléchi, Yann. Ce n’est pas une décision hâtive. Toi et moi ce n’est pas encore terminé. On a encore un peu de route à faire dans ce beau monde qu’est le journalisme.  
– Heureux de t’entendre dire ça. »

Le regard de Martin se fit plus doux et ce fut plus fort que lui. Sans doute le soulagement, le stress qui le rendait insomniaque depuis quelques mois et les litres trop nombreux de café avalés depuis le début de la semaine.

« Tu m’as manqué. » avoua-t-il dans un souffle.

Quelque chose s’alluma dans les yeux de Martin pour s’éteindre immédiatement, ne permettant pas à Yann de le comprendre. L’expression de son visage, elle, demeura inchangée – illisible.

« On se voit ce soir ?  
– Ouais. »

Ce n’était pas la réponse que Yann voulait. Il ne croyait pas non plus que c’était celle que sa déclaration demandait. Mais il s’efforça d’enfouir profondément sa déception car déjà, elle en disait beaucoup trop sur cette chose gigantesque, immonde, qui était en train de germer en lui.

 

*

 

Et ensuite… ensuite quoi ? La mémoire de Yann, sur le reste de cette dernière saison au Petit Journal se faisait toujours défaillante. Il y avait eu trop de stress, de crises de nerfs, d’émotions. Tout s’embrouillait dans sa tête et ne demeurait de cette période que le souvenir de moments qui l’avaient fracturé, brisé, et refait à nouveau.

Martin n’avait pas souvent été présent. Au mieux, une semaine par mois, et jamais une semaine complète. Deux-trois jours au début du mois, deux-trois jours à la fin. Toujours en vadrouille à l’autre bout du monde, toujours épuisé. Japon, Maroc, États-Unis, Jordanie, Allemagne.

Des retrouvailles toujours trop intenses qui ne laissaient jamais la place aux mots, chargées de regards plein de langueur et de baisers brusques et étourdissants. Une série de SMS, d’appels, de sessions passées sur Skype. Des discussions à des heures improbables sous la couette. Un million de paroles chuchotées. De confidences avortées. Des blagues idiotes, de celles que seule la fatigue rendent comiques.

« Je n’ai jamais été aussi dépaysé de ma vie. C’est ma deuxième fois, mais c’est toujours la même chose.  
– Je pense que c’est normal. Le Japon me fait toujours ça.  
– C’est con ce que je vais dire mais je t’imagine beaucoup ici. En train de marcher dans la foule, ou de manger des ramens dans un restaurant. Assis dans un parc en train de lire. En train d’acheter des habits dans l’une de ces boutiques aux devantures si minimalistes. »

Silence.

« Je pense beaucoup à toi. »

L’avait-il réellement pensé ? Yann ne savait pas. Ne savait plus. Il y avait longtemps maintenant qu’il avait perdu toutes formes de repères avec Martin et qu’il progressait dans le noir le plus complet.

« Je n’aurais jamais pensé un jour devenir l’un de ces Français, mais je crois que j’aime beaucoup les États-Unis.  
– Oh non.  
– Je suis sérieux ! Ce pays est fascinant. Il a tellement de facettes, mais partout, on retrouve la même folie.  
– Oui. Folie. Tel est le mot.  
– Il y a plein de choses que l’on pourrait dire sur les États-Unis, Yann.  
– Pff. Amuse-toi comme tu veux Martin. Tant que tu reviens. »

Yann aurait dû prendre note de toutes leurs conversations téléphoniques. Elles ne lui revenaient que par bribes ; il y avait tant de choses que la mémoire décidait d’oublier. S’il les avait toutes aujourd’hui sans doute les aurait-il disséquées jusque dans les plus courts silences.

« Martin. Fais attention à Macron. Tu restes trop proche.  
– Tu es juste jaloux. »

C’était vrai. Même si Yann préférait se couper toute la main droite plutôt que de l’admettre.

« Et si je ne revenais pas. Qu’est-ce que tu ferais ?  
– Je viendrais te chercher. Martin. Je ne te laisserais pas aux mains des ricains. Je reviendrais te chercher, je constaterais l’état du lavage de cerveau, et je te soignerais. »

Ce n’était pas ce qu’il aurait dû dire. Il aurait dû tilter. Il aurait dû demander : Tu me laisserais ? Mais Martin ne lui aurait probablement pas répondu.

Et puis ce jour de mai, au beau milieu de la nuit, Martin devant sa porte, ce parfum féminin sur ses vêtements.

« Martin ? »

Il ne lui avait pas laissé le temps d’en dire plus et l’avait embrassé avec une férocité qui avait laissé sa bouche en sang. Il lui avait fait l’amour dans l’entrée, laissant des marques sur ses épaules et dans son dos, imprimant dans sa peau un désespoir sans nom. Yann se souvenait de ses mains sur lui, de ses dents dans sa nuque, et de leur plaisir à tous deux, pareil à de l’électricité statique. Jamais auparavant Martin ne s’était montré aussi agressif. Comme cherchant à lui faire mal sans tout à fait y parvenir. Et aujourd’hui, Yann demeurait certain que le sel qu’il avait senti sur sa langue n’était pas uniquement dû à leurs transpirations. 

Ce parfum féminin. Il l’avait oublié trop vite. Le souvenir avait été englouti par celui du reste, de l’orgasme presque douloureux que Martin lui avait littéralement arraché. Sans doute était-ce son propre cerveau qui avait tenté de se protéger. De faire rempart à la douleur qui s’annonçait déjà trop grande. Et, de toutes les façons, Yann se demandait ce qu’il aurait fait s’il s’en était rappelé. Fort probablement, rien du tout. Il était déjà trop pris dans l’engrenage.

 

*

 

« Merci d’avoir regardé Le Petit Journal. Au revoir Canal+. »

La musique explosa sur le plateau ainsi que les applaudissements. Un tonnerre, un raz-de-marée dans lequel Yann se laissa emporter malgré lui. Le soulagement était immense, de même que l’émotion, mais il s’obligea à ne pas pleurer. Pas tant que les caméras tournaient encore. Pas encore. Pas encore.

Tout était un imbroglio de trop, de trop. Et malgré lui, il fût submergé. Il ne pouvait pas rester tout seul derrière ce grand bureau alors que les confettis pleuvaient, et qu’il pouvait voir sur certains visages des yeux qui brillaient, une sorte d’émerveillement ; était-ce vraiment terminé ? Est-ce que tout ceci était bien réel ? Douze ans de sa vie, comme ça. Clos.

Martha dû voir sur son visage que les larmes n’étaient pas loin, car lorsqu’il s’approcha elle le prit dans ses bras sans la moindre hésitation. _Allez, souris,_ s’admonesta-t-il, mais le contentement ne vint pas. Seul le vide. Immense. Laissé par ces douze années qui s’effilochaient lentement, comme balayée par trois petits mots. 

_Les caméras sont coupées,_ crachota une voix en régie, enrouée par l’émotion. 

Sans réfléchir, presque instinctivement, il chercha Martin des yeux. Mais le signal avait été lancé et sur le plateau c’était la confusion la plus totale. Il ne pouvait plus repérer rien n’y personne si ce n’était Martha toujours à ses côtés.

« Juste-là, murmura-t-elle en lui prenant la tête entre les mains pour la tourner vers la droite. Il est juste là. » 

Et elle avait raison. Il était juste là en train de discuter avec Hugo et un caméraman. Cerné, dodelinant, un sourire distrait aux lèvres comme s’il n’écoutait pas vraiment ce qui était en train de se dire autour de lui. Il dû sentir le regard de Yann car il leva les yeux pour le lui rendre et lui sourire.

Yann eut envie de courir vers lui, de le prendre dans ses bras, de lui parler de tout ce qui était en train de déborder à l’intérieur de lui. Il eut envie au point d’en avoir mal au ventre, mal à la tête, mal dans la moindre articulation. Mais il y avait beaucoup trop de monde autour d’eux, beaucoup trop d’yeux sur eux, et même si la plupart se doutait sans doute déjà de quelque chose (de quoi ? Qu’y avait-il exactement entre eux ?), Yann savait qu’il ne pouvait pas franchir ces derniers mètres. Pas alors qu’il se sentait ainsi : si instable, ému. Alors la distance demeura.

Des étreintes de la part de toute l’équipe qui ne calmèrent pas le manque dans sa poitrine ou la boule dans sa gorge qui prenait des dimensions douloureuses. Et puis la fête. Le grand n’importe quoi. Du champagne partout, quinze personnes sur le bureau, et des confettis, encore et encore.

Yann, malgré lui, finit par reprendre son souffle. « Profite, lui dit Martha en riant. Tu le mérites autant voire plus que nous. » Et elle avait raison. Quand aurait-il encore l’occasion de complètement ravager le plateau télé qui l’avait vu grandir, mûrir, vieillir, rire, hurler, mimer les larmes et parfois les pleurer pour de vrai, caméras éteintes.

Au final, ce fut Martin qui le rejoignit. Sous le couvert de la zizanie, sentant le champagne et le tabac comme cette première fois au-dessus de Paris. Il se glissa contre lui, sans jamais le toucher, mais si près que Yann sentit la chaleur de sa peau.

« C’est fini, dit Martin, presque fataliste.  
– Ça ne fait que commencer. »

Martin sourit et haussa un sourcil. Dans ses yeux il y avait un mélange de trop de choses à la fois. De l’affection, de l’amusement et surtout l’air de savoir quelque chose qu’il ignorait, l’air confiant de quelqu’un qui sait le lire comme un livre ouvert.

« Tu le penses vraiment ? »

Yann se figea, ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la boule dans sa gorge bloqua le moindre son. À la place, il émit un sanglot.

« Oh Yann. »

Martin n’était pas assez saoul pour se montrer aussi tactile, mais il le prit dans ses bras malgré tout, sans ajouter un mot, et le serra juste assez fort pour que le manque dans sa poitrine se calme un peu. Yann se demandait encore aujourd’hui si quelqu’un de l’équipe les avait vus. La fête battait son plein, mais personne n’était ivre au point de complètement les manquer.

Martin contre lui et les larmes qu’il tentait en vain de réprimer, qu’il avait gardées pendant des jours, des semaines, depuis l’officialisation de la finalité de cette saison. Et son coeur qui battait vite, trop vite, plein de tristesse mais aussi de bonheur qu’il soit là et qu’il tente de le réconforter. Lui si pudique, qui n’initiait des étreintes que dans l’intimité la plus totale.

« On t’avait dit de pleurer avant, dit Martin d’un ton faussement léger, probablement pour dissimuler son malaise.  
\- Je ne pleure pas. C’est juste une poussière dans l’oeil.  
\- Yann. »

Il prononça son nom avec une telle exaspération que Yann éclata de rire entre ses larmes. Martin le rejoignit aussitôt dans son hilarité, sans jamais le lâcher, comme si physiquement c’était devenu quelque chose qu’il ne pouvait plus faire. Son torse contre le sien, Yann frémit de le sentir rire et il comprit quelque chose d’important, de crucial.

Il comprit qu’il était complètement amoureux de lui.

 

*

 

L’été 2016, Yann prit quelques semaines de vacances à l’autre bout du monde – le sud du Japon, Miyakojima. Et puis c’était déjà reparti.

Il se souvenait de cet été comme étant l’un des plus compliqués de sa vie. Il avait peu dormi, peu profité, et passé des journées entières dans des pièces sans fenêtre à signer des papiers, écouter Laurent passer des accords et concevoir des contrats, envoyer des emails, imaginer, penser, planifier. Une émission ne naît pas en un claquement de doigt, et même s’il y pensait depuis déjà plusieurs années, il savait avoir pris une décision dangereuse en ne se donnant que quelques mois avant la première.

Il avait peu communiqué avec Martin, parti en vadrouille dans le sud, mais leurs quelques conversations et ses quelques visites avaient été assez à l’époque. Il ne se doutait de rien. Il pensait que tout était établi entre eux. Il pensait qu’il n’avait pas besoin de parler, que tout se savait déjà. Il pensait connaître Martin. Il pensait deviner qu’il…l’aimait aussi.

Il était d’une stupidité sans nom.

Mais comment aurait-il su ? Et surtout, comment en étaient-ils tous deux arrivés là ? Un an après, jamais ils n’en avaient parlé. Ils avaient vécu cette relation sans un mot dessus, sans oser la toucher. Et peut-être au fond savaient-ils déjà instinctivement que de l’effleurer aurait voulu dire la briser. Que de la nommer aurait voulu dire la révéler pour ce qu’elle était réellement ; un grand n’importe quoi.

Il y avait eu Martin au téléphone, tard la nuit, alors qu’il pianotait sur le clavier de son ordinateur.

« Alors ?  
– Pas sûr.  
– Comment ça, ‘pas sûr’ ?  
– Et les micros seront de quelle couleur ? Tu n’avais pas dit que tu voulais garder le rouge ?  
– Si, si, rouge et le logo sera en blanc.  
– Je sais pas, Yann. Je le trouve pas assez… trop…  
– Très perspicace.  
– Rhô ça va, de toutes les façons qu’est-ce que mon opinion va changer ? T’as déjà signé !  
– Tu sais bien que ton avis comptera toujours pour moi.  
– Bien sûr… »

Il y avait eu Martin sur la plage, une guitare à la main, et derrière lui le soleil se noyant dans la mer. Et cette fille à côté. Et les doutes qui se taisaient, qu’il ignorait, se laissant aveugler, se mentant à lui-même. Les appels qu’il initiait sans recevoir de réponses, les SMS ‘vus’ mais pas encore répondus, les coups de fils de plus en plus brefs. L’ennui, aussi. De tout ; de lui.

« Alors ces vacances ? On s’amuse ?  
– Je constate que ça y est, c’est bon, tu maîtrises Instagram et les banques d’images.  
– Je sens de l’amusement dans ta voix Martin. Je sais que tu me trouves drôle. »

Martin aux bureaux avant son départ pour son premier voyage de la saison, plus bronzé que jamais, recouvert de grains de beauté que Yann avait soigneusement embrassés dans la pénombre de sa chambre.

« Tu ne portes pas ma dent de requin ?  
– Je ne voulais pas l’abîmer. »

Et puis Quotidien. La première. Les semaines et les mois qui s’enchaînent à la vitesse de l’éclair, ne leur donnant jamais le temps de reprendre leur souffle ou de réfléchir à ce qu’ils étaient en train de faire ; de devenir. Toujours regarder vers l’avant, jamais en arrière. Ils s’étaient tous surmenés pendant cette fin d’année 2016. 

L’absence de Martin, devenu américain le temps d’une élection, avait été un vide douloureux que Yann s’était efforcé d’ignorer. Paradoxalement, cet éloignement avait effacé la distance qui s’était creusée entre eux pendant l’été. Les appels s’étaient fait innombrables, les SMS aussi. Aujourd’hui, avec le recul, Yann continuait de penser que le manque avait été mutuel. Malgré tout.

 

*

 

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?  
– Je travaille, Martin.  
– À… une heure du matin ? Yann. Tu vas te faire encore plus de cheveux gris. »

Yann ne put s’empêcher de sourire et se renversa un instant dans la chaise de son bureau. Il contempla distraitement sa fenêtre recouverte de buée, la lumière des réverbères qui éclataient sur la vitre brumeuse. Puis il tendit la main vers son mug avant de réaliser avec une vague de déception qu’il était vide.

« Yann ?  
– Vu l’état dans lequel je suis, soupira-t-il. Un cheveu gris de plus ou de moins, ça ne changera pas grand chose.  
– Certes. Tant que tu ne commences pas à les perdre.  
– Tu as un problème avec les hommes atteints de calvitie ?  
– Est-ce que tu t’imagines avec une calvitie ? »

À l’image complètement abominable qui émergea dans son esprit, Yann frissonna.

« Merci pour les cauchemars. »

Il progressa dans son appartement silencieux et obscur en riant, amusé par le subit fou rire que sa remarque avait déclenché chez Martin. Il était enfermé dans son bureau depuis si longtemps qu’il n’avait pas remarqué à quel point les températures avaient baissé. Son salon était glacial et il grelotta jusqu’au thermostat avant d’augmenter le chauffage.

« Il fait un froid de canard ici, grommela-t-il en trottinant jusqu’à la cuisine.  
\- À New York aussi c’est pas terrible, soupira Martin et il y eut un bruissement de papiers.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- Boulot. Toujours.  
\- Hmm. »

Yann hésita un instant devant son placard. Café ou thé ? Il faudrait qu’il aille se coucher un jour, pensa-t-il en jetant un regard distrait vers sa montre. Il dû la faire tourner sur son poignet pour lire le cadran, le bracelet trop large le faisant toujours se retourner.

« Thé ou café ?  
– Décaf’. »

La voix de Martin était un peu plus lointaine et basse, et Yann l’imagina penché au-dessus d’une montagne de journaux, les sourcils en batail froncés au-dessus d’un regard fixe et concentré. Il avait toujours aimé regarder Martin travailler. Il aurait aimé qu’il soit ici avec lui.

« J’ai hâte que tu reviennes. » confia-t-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Il ne reçut pas tout de suite une réponse et il crut que Martin ne l’avait pas entendu. Il n’y eut plus que le silence de son appartement, entrecoupé par le ronronnement du percolateur.

« J’ai hâte aussi. » murmura-t-il finalement, et il y avait dans sa voix quelque chose de différent, une pointe de vulnérabilité qui fit frissonner Yann.

Et puis, de nouveau le silence. Yann récupéra sa tasse et regagna la chaleur réconfortante de son bureau. Il s’enveloppa dans un plaid avant de se réinstaller devant son ordinateur. Le regard dans la vague, il observa le curseur palpiter sur l’écran, incapable de se rappeler de ce qu’il était supposé écrire. Dans son oreille, Martin soupira bruyamment et Yann le devina en train de s’étirer.

« Martin, pourquoi est-ce que tu m’as appelé au fait ? »

À nouveau la réponse mit du temps à venir, et lorsqu’elle vint, ce fut encore de cette voix trop basse, qui craquait légèrement au milieu.

« Pour rien. Juste… comme ça. »

Comme ça.

Yann l’avait laissé filer, mais il regrettait plus que toutes autres choses de ne pas avoir insisté. ‘Comme ça’ comment ? Il avait à l’époque supposé que c’était sa manière de lui dire qu’il l’aimait. Mais maintenant ? Maintenant, il n’était plus sûr de rien.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien depuis la semaine dernière ! ^.^ 
> 
> Ce chapitre et le dernier ont été pensés comme un seul et même chapitre, mais parce que ça faisait trop long j'ai fini par les couper en deux. On poursuit donc ici le "flashback" entamé dans le chapitre 2. 
> 
> Encore merci à SkullKid pour les corrections <3

Ella était une musicienne de trois ans plus jeune que Martin. Ils s’étaient rencontrés grâce des amis communs puis ils s’étaient revus à plusieurs soirées, suivis sur les réseaux sociaux, vus à nouveau. Yann n’en savait pas plus. Il n’avait pas osé demander, ou du moins, il n’avait pas voulu savoir.

Ella était une jeune fille magnifique – et Yann craignait que même cela soit un euphémisme. Mince, des jambes interminables, une moue boudeuse, de grands yeux mordorés sur lesquels tombait une frange brune épaisse. Un air mystérieux de grande fille parisienne ; la française comme on la voyait dans les magazines américains. La pianiste européenne des films hollywoodiens, moulée dans une robe de soirée échancrée, regard de velours et longue chevelure, pianotant du Mozart dans des châteaux décorés de tableaux de Renoir.

En vérité, Yann ne savait pas grand chose d’elle. Il ne s’était jamais intéressé davantage au personnage, de peur de souffrir plus qu’il ne souffrait déjà. Elle était devenue dans sa tête cette image lumineuse qui l’avait éclipsé, qui s’était installée entre lui et Martin, éblouissante, lui empêchant de l’approcher. Une image dont Yann était conscient des défauts – pouvait-il réellement l’accuser de tout ? – mais qui demeurait.

La première fois qu’il entendit parler d’elle, c’était déjà beaucoup trop tard. La preuve étant que ce n’est pas même Martin qui lui parla d’elle.

« Comment s’appelle-t-elle ? entendit-il au détour d’un couloir.  
– Ella. Je ne lui ai parlé que deux-trois fois, mais je l’ai vue plusieurs fois en concert. Elle est impressionnante. Je sais pas comment il a réussi à la pécho.  
– De qui ? »

Étienne et Hugo sursautèrent de concert à son approche. Ce n’était pas la première fois que Yann écoutait les conversations de ses employés avant de s’y immiscer. Il était ici réputé pour ça – cette curiosité maladive, cette manie de toujours rechercher la moindre information afin d’avoir de quoi taquiner son entourage. Les réactions de Hugo et Étienne, désolées et coupables, furent ainsi surprenantes.

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?  
– Rien, rien du tout, s’empressa de répondre Étienne.  
– On parlait juste de la copine d’un... ami commun. »

Yann plissa des yeux. Sans raison, son estomac se tordit.

« Et je connais cet ami ? » demanda-t-il d’un ton qu’il voulut désinvolte mais qui, même à ses propres oreilles, sonna tendu.

Hugo et Étienne échangèrent un regard étrange, comme cherchant à décrypter sur le visage de l’autre la réponse à une intrigue extrêmement complexe. 

Sans trop savoir comment, Yann devina immédiatement de qui il s’agissait. Et le nom lui vint si naturellement, si facilement, que quelque part il devait probablement s’en douter depuis longtemps.

« Martin, lâcha finalement Hugo, faisant écho à ses pensées.  
– Martin. » répéta-t-il bêtement. 

Il sentit les yeux de Hugo et d’Étienne sur lui, et il eut l’impression que toute la rédaction le regardait aussi. Le monde se refermait autour des deux syllabes de ce prénom et le serrait fort, lui coupait le souffle. C’était une douleur qui n’en était pas vraiment une ; qui broyait et laissait vide, glacé, sans jamais vraiment faire mal. 

Il revit Martin allongé dans son lit, les paupières mi-closes et un sourire paresseux aux lèvres, auréolé par la lumière de la lampe de chevet. Il revit Martin au-dessus de lui, les cheveux collés au front par la sueur, les lèvres entrouvertes et gonflées par les baisers. Il revit Martin avec lui sur le toit, frottant frénétiquement ses mains rougies par le froid. Il revit Martin en train de rire, en train de grimacer, en train de murmurer son prénom, en train de lui dire à mi-voix, au téléphone, qu’il pensait à lui, qu’il avait voulu l’appeler « juste comme ça ».

Et il se revit l’embrasser, le prendre dans ses bras, le recoiffer, réajuster le col de sa chemise avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes, chercher sa main pendant l’amour et la serrer fort, et le regarder dormir, et sentir son coeur gonfler dans sa poitrine, les papillons danser dans son ventre. Il se revit penser que ce qu’ils étaient était de la pure folie, il se revit hésiter avant de lui ouvrir une énième fois la porte de chez lui, réfléchir avant de lui effleurer la main devant la machine à café, et puis céder, encore et encore.

« Yann ? » 

La question de Hugo, posée avec douceur, accompagnée d’une main sur son épaule, l’arracha au tourbillon dans lequel il s’était laissé tomber. Il papillonna des yeux pour croiser le regard mi-inquiet mi-compatissant.

« Quoi ?  
– Est-ce que ça va ?  
– Pourquoi ça n’irait pas, répondit-il le délogeant d’un mouvement d’épaule. Retournez au boulot les garçons, les commérages c’est pour la pause. »

Et il ravala tout. La grosse boule qui prenait forme dans sa gorge, l’étau autour de son coeur, la confusion, la stupeur. Tout. 

Il y avait forcément une explication, se répéta-t-il. Une raison. Quelque chose de crucial qui lui avait complètement échappé.

 

*

 

Dans l’esprit de Yann, cet après-midi était toujours teinté de gris. Comme si le souvenir avait été éclaboussé de tristesse et que la douleur l’avait désaturé. Il se souvenait pourtant du soleil, dur et extraordinairement chaud pour la période de l’année. Il se souvenait des gens sur les terrasses, de l’animation dans les rues de la capitale. Mais tout demeurait dissimulé sous une couverture de morosité. 

Ce n’était pas un souvenir qu’il revisitait fréquemment. Il l’avait tellement enfoui au fond de lui qu’il avait besoin de chercher loin pour le retrouver et se rappeler des détails. C’était pourtant un après-midi comme les autres. Martin et lui en train de fumer sur le toit, regardant les voitures se succéder en contrebas et la silhouette sombre de la Tour Eiffel percer le ciel.

« Yann, avait dit Martin après avoir longuement inspiré sa bouffée de nicotine. Il faut que je te parle d’un truc. »

Il avait passé une main dans sa chevelure désordonnée dans un geste plein de nervosité qui avait ramené Yann des années en arrière. Martin avait appris il ne savait trop comment à se débarrasser de ce tic-là, et de le revoir ainsi l’avait frappé de nostalgie. Il n’y avait pas si longtemps il exécutait frénétiquement ce geste lorsqu’il était en sa présence. Les choses avaient beaucoup changé.

« Je pense qu’il faut qu’on arrête. » 

Martin n’avait pas eu besoin d’expliquer ce qu’il entendait par ces quelques mots ; Yann l’avait deviné. Il avait attendu cette conversation depuis qu’il avait entendu parlé d’Ella. Il l’avait rêvée, cauchemardée, et elle était devenue ce non-dit insupportable. Mais maintenant qu’elle était enfin là, Yann ne ressentit aucun soulagement. Juste une douleur sourde qui se muait en détresse, et qui lui donnait envie de hurler et de pleurer, mais lui ôtait toutes capacités d’initier le moindre geste. Il demeura tétanisé, accusant le choc, le souffle coupé et les entrailles en lambeaux. 

« J’ai rencontré cette fille, reprit Martin en lui adressant un coup d’oeil nerveux avant de détourner les yeux.  
– Ella.  
– Oui, Ella. Je… je… tu sais ? »

Martin osa à nouveau un regard bref vers lui, attendant sans doute qu’il dise quelque chose, mais Yann ne voyait pas ce qu’il pouvait ajouter. Oui, je suis au courant mais je ne suis pas certain de comprendre. Oui, je suis au courant et j’ai été d’une stupidité sans nom. Oui, je suis au courant et j’ai mal Martin. Je ne peux plus respirer. 

« Je l’ai rencontrée il y a quelques mois et… et elle est vraiment sympa, vraiment drôle et talentueuse et… je pourrais te la présenter un jour si tu veux, bafouilla Martin avant de s’interrompre, réalisant sans doute qu’il offrait une platitude mensongère et qu’il ne les mettrait jamais volontairement dans la même pièce. Bref, on a commencé à se voir et je pense que ça devient sérieux entre nous. Enfin je veux dire que c’est sérieux entre nous. Vraiment sérieux. Donc je pense plus que ce soit possible ce… ce qu’il y a entre nous. » 

Yann inspira profondément, mais l’air resta accroché dans sa gorge, et il suffoqua malgré tout.

« Je pensais... » dit-il sans savoir comment il comptait terminer cette phrase.

Martin fuyait son regard, et c’était comme si toutes les lumières de la ville s’étaient éteintes. Un bruit sourd bourdonnait dans ses oreilles, le coupait du reste du monde, et dans son esprit se succédaient les images de la dernière année. À chaque rembobinage, elles perdaient en couleurs, les sourires se transformaient en grimaces et l’encre se mettait à dégobiller. 

Ce qu’il y a entre nous. Mais qu’y avait-il eu entre eux ? Yann avait cru à… Yann y avait cru. Mais tout ce temps, ça n’avait jamais été sérieux. Ça n’avait jamais été comme ce qu’il y avait entre Ella et lui.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a entre nous, Martin ? » demanda-t-il lentement autour de la boule qui lui obstruait la gorge.

Martin baissa les yeux, continua de regarder partout sauf vers lui. À nouveau, il passa une main nerveuse dans sa tignasse échevelée.

« Je ne sais pas, dit-il si bas que Yann faillit ne pas l’entendre. Enfin, je veux dire, tu sais ce qu’il y a entre nous. On se voit comme ça, parce que c’est facile. Parce que c’était facile. Mais avec  Ella… enfin, j’espère que tu comprends.  
– Je pensais qu’il y avait… je pensais... »

Il aurait aimé que sa voix tienne le coup, mais elle se brisa pitoyablement et révéla toutes les fissures qui étaient en train de se creuser en lui. Martin sursauta et le regarda enfin avec une stupéfaction mêlée d’horreur. Ne savait-il donc pas ? Comment pouvait-il ne pas savoir ?

« Je pensais qu’il y avait quelque chose, répéta-t-il bêtement.  
– Oh Yann, je suis tellement désolé. » 

Martin s’approchait maintenant, comme s’il voulait le toucher, mais sans une seule fois oser lever les mains vers lui.

« Je… Ça n’a… ça n’est pas comme ça pour moi. Je… Pardon. »

Yann eut envie de le prendre par les épaules et de le secouer violemment. De lui crier dessus. De le jeter du toit. Ça n’était pas comme ça pour lui ? Mais les coups de fil ? Et les nuits passées sous la couette à chuchoter des phrases sans queue ni tête ? Et les regards qu’il avait cru saisir, qu’il avait cru comprendre ? Avait-il tout imaginé ? Ils n’en avaient jamais parlé. Martin ne lui avait jamais rien promis. Et maintenant que Yann revoyait les images et qu’elles grinçaient dans sa tête, s’entrechoquaient et s’emmêlaient en devenant monochromes, il constatait qu’il avait été le seul à s’ouvrir. Martin n’avait jamais rien dit, ne lui avait jamais vraiment répondu. Il avait souri, son regard avait dansé, et il avait toujours évité le sujet d’un pas de maître. Tout ce temps, Yann avait cru quelque chose qui n’avait jamais été là. Son cerveau avait suppléé des mots qui n’avaient jamais existé.

Il avait été si stupide. Si stupide.

« Effectivement, murmura-t-il d’une voix qui lui sembla étrangère, à des kilomètres de lui. Il vaut mieux que nous en restions là. »

Yann, après cela, ne se souvenait plus comment il avait quitté ce toit, comment il avait ravalé les sanglots qui lui déchiraient la gorge, comment il avait fait comme si. Comment il avait dormi, mangé, travaillé, recommencé, encore et encore, avec ce poids dans le ventre et ce vide dans le coeur. Le vide de ce que Martin lui avait pris ce premier jour en l’embrassant, en lui faisant faussement croire qu’il lui rendait quelque chose de mieux.

 

*

 

L’émission de Martin passa. Trump, saison 1. Une promesse inscrite dans son nouveau contrat après quelques brefs pourparlers avec Laurent. Un prime si Quotidien rapportait une audience suffisante à la suite des premières émissions, une réponse aux offres que Canal lui avait faites en essayant de le récupérer lorsque Yann avait décidé d’arrêter le Petit Journal.

Une émission. La sienne. Qu’il était allé demander après être venu dans le bureau de Yann pour lui dire qu’il ne comptait pas le quitter et qu’il ne se sentait pas prêt à mener le moindre prime.

Yann devinait que les discussions n’avaient pas été particulièrement houleuses. Laurent, tout comme lui, avait toujours vu énormément de potentiel en Martin et l’avait toujours poussé en avant, encouragé dans ses différents projets. Depuis l’Envoyé Spécial il prévoyait déjà de lui redonner sa chance en tête d’émission. En fait, Yann supposait même qu’il n’y avait pas eu la moindre discussion. Martin avait dû demander et Laurent avait dû octroyer.

Ni l’un, ni l’autre ne lui en avait parlé et parce que Yann n’était pas avocat et ne s’amusait pas à relire les deux cent clauses composants les contrats de ses cent employés, il ne l’avait su que quelques mois avant les faits, quand Martin avait commencé à tourner les différents reportages de l’émission et qu’il avait fallu avertir prog et publicitaires. Laurent avait supposé qu’il était déjà au courant. Et Martin…. Martin, il n’en savait rien.

Malgré toute sa bonne volonté Yann ne parvint pas à ressentir le moindre enthousiasme vis-à-vis de ce prime. L’impression de ne pas connaître cet homme qu’il avait côtoyé pendant plus de quatre ans – intimement pendant un an – s’intensifia. Et aussi, comme un douteux arrière-goût au fond de la gorge, il eut la sensation de s’être fait complètement manipuler. Il ne réussit cependant pas à le détester. Comment pouvait-il lui en vouloir d’aller de l’avant dans sa carrière ? Et surtout, comment pouvait-il lui en vouloir de mettre un terme à une relation qu’il avait toujours clairement considérée comme passagère ? Yann ne pouvait s’en prendre qu’à lui-même.

« Tu viendras pas vrai ? » demanda Martin, le regard plein d’espoir.

Yann fût incapable d’être amer. Face à ces yeux, à cette expression, il ne pouvait que céder.

« Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde. »

Trump saison 1 passa, de même que l’été. Martin lui écrivit, tenta de l’approcher à de nombreuses reprises, mais le simple fait de le voir et de lire son prénom sur l’écran de son téléphone rappelait à Yann le vide qui régnait toujours en lui. Sans le vouloir, il se mit à le fuir alors que la seule chose qu’il désirait c’était d’être à nouveau près de lui. De pouvoir rire avec lui, plaisanter de choses ridicules. Il voulait lui demander comment il allait, si son été se passait bien, s’il ne prenait pas trop de coups de soleil, si ses parents se portaient bien. Il voulait l’entendre rire. Il voulait savoir s’il était heureux.

Mais il y avait Ella. Lumineuse, parfaite, éblouissante, qui creusait entre eux une distance insurmontable. Et il y avait aussi le reste – ce que Yann voulait mais n’aurait jamais, n’avait jamais vraiment eu.

Yann n’avait jamais rencontré Ella mais il aurait pu dessiner son visage les yeux fermés. Il avait passé cet été à la surveiller, à deviner dans les recoins des photos qu’elle postait sur la toile la silhouette insaisissable du reporter qui le hantait. Il avait disséqué chaque message, chaque image, à la recherche de… de quoi ? Il ne l’avait jamais vraiment su.

Il regardait son visage, il l’écoutait rire, parler et jouer du piano à de multiples évènements. Il voyait son corps long, glabre et ambré par le soleil, sa jeunesse, sa féminité, et il se rongeait les ongles, le coeur en sang. 

 

*

 

Bientôt – trop vite – le rythme éreintant de Quotidien reprit. Yann en fut heureux. Ses vacances avaient été trop longues. Il avait évolué trop longtemps dans une bulle de confusion, cherchant en vain à se distraire par le voyage, par le soleil, par le sommeil, sans jamais réussir à s’échapper d’un étrange engourdissement mental et physique. Au moins lorsqu’il travaillait il avait un but concret, une routine qu’il pouvait suivre sans avoir à réfléchir et qui l’épuisait assez pour que ressentir la moindre chose devienne une tâche optionnelle.

« Tu l’évites. » constata Laurent un après-midi de septembre.

Il venait de faire un signe de tête vers Martin dans l’open space, installé à son bureau et penché sur son ordinateur dans une position qui ne pouvait définitivement pas être bonne pour sa colonne vertébrale. Yann l’effleura du regard et revint immédiatement vers Laurent. 

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.  
– Est-ce que vous vous êtes disputés ? »

Yann se concentra de toutes ses forces sur les muscles de son visage pour ne rien laisser transparaître. Il savait à quel point il pouvait se montrer expressif et cela faisait longtemps maintenant que Laurent pouvait le lire avec une déconcertante facilité. S’il ne disait pas toujours ce qu’il voyait, Yann ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu’il voyait absolument tout.

« Je ne l’évite pas.  
– Est-ce que c’est à cause de Trump saison 1 ? La rancune ne te ressemble pas, Yann. Et c’était la moindre des choses que de lui offrir ça. Il le mérite.  
– Je sais bien qu’il le mérite. Je suis fier de lui. »

Et c’était vrai. Malgré la sensation de trahison qui avait accompagné la réalisation de ce prime, malgré… le reste, Yann était fier de Martin. L’émission avait été un succès et il avait été tout simplement parfait, gérant la masse colossale de travail ainsi que le stress d’une main de maître.

« Alors qu’est-ce que c’est ? insista Laurent en s’approchant de son bureau. Yann, regarde-moi. »

Yann serra les dents et leva la tête.

« Tu ne me feras pas croire que tout va bien entre vous. Quelque chose vous ronge tous les deux depuis le début de l’été… surtout toi.  
– Il ne se passe rien entre nous.  
– Ça me peine que tu refuses de m’en parler…  
– Laurent, interrompit Yann, brusquement pris de culpabilité.  
– Ça me peine, mais si tu ne veux rien me dire je sais que je vais juste perdre mon temps à essayer de te tirer les vers du nez. »

Et à cela, Laurent lui adressa un sourire mi-amusé mi-exaspéré qui parvint à en arracher un aussi à Yann. Aussi tendue pouvait être leur relation parfois, aussi virulentes pouvaient être leurs disputes, leur amitié demeurait toujours inébranlable. Laurent laissait toujours la porte entrouverte.

« Donc, soupira-t-il. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour fouiller dans vos trucs si tu ne veux rien me dire. J’ai d’autres chats à fouetter. Je suis venu te dire ce que les gens de la régie n’osent pas venir vous dire parce qu’ils vous aiment et ne veulent pas remuer un quelconque couteau dans la plaie.  
– Gentil à toi de te porter volontaire.  
– Eh oui, ça sert d’avoir un coeur de pierre. »

Yann roula des yeux.

« Je plaisante, mais c’est très sérieux, fit Laurent en baissant la voix. Ce truc entre Martin et toi, ça se voit à l’écran. De plus en plus de téléspectateurs remarquent qu’il y a un froid entre vous, que vous ne vous parlez pas et que tu ne le regardes plus. Ça jase sur les réseaux sociaux et tu sais ce que ça veut dire. »

Yann grimaça. Il se savait expressif et facile à lire, mais il n’aurait jamais pensé que c’était à ce point.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

Laurent écarquilla les yeux.

« Yann, non, tu ne sais pas jouer la comédie.  
– Ce qu’il y a entre nous… c’est vraiment compliqué.  
– Dé-complique-le. Il est hors de question que ces bêtises atteignent les journaux à potins.  
– Je sais bien. » grinça Yann, hérissé par le ton autoritaire que Laurent prenait parfois avec lui, oubliant qu’ils avaient le même grade.

Son ami ouvrit la bouche, comme pour ajouter quelque chose sur le sujet, puis sembla changer d’avis.

« Bref, de toutes les façons il va bientôt repartir. Tu es au courant pour son émission en novembre ?  
– Ouais. »

Ce devait être son ton ou son expression, Yann n’en savait rien, mais le regard de Laurent s’adoucit brusquement.

« Il fallait bien qu’il quitte le nid à un moment ou un autre.  
– Je t’ai dit que je suis fier de lui.  
– Et je ne suis pas en train de dire le contraire. Mais moi aussi je suis triste de le voir partir. L’un n’exclue pas l’autre. Il n’y a pas de mal à cela. »

Yann ne trouva rien à répondre. Ce jour-là, il était encore trop confus. Trop d’émotions contradictoires s’agitaient au fond de son ventre, trop de douleur, trop d’amertume. Il ignorait pourquoi la perspective de Martin en tête d’une nouvelle émission le rendait aussi morose, et il refusait de croire que c’était simplement parce qu’il était triste de le voir lentement s’éloigner de lui. Il savait qu’il y avait une part de cela, mais il savait aussi que cette excuse ne couvrait pas même la moitié de ce qu’il ressentait réellement.

Martin ne lui avait jamais rien confié de ses ambitions. Il lui avait dit qu’il n’était pas prêt, il lui avait dit qu’ils avaient encore de la route à faire à deux. Et malgré toutes les fois où Yann s’était mis à nu face à lui, avait discuté de l’avenir de Quotidien, de l’avenir de sa propre carrière, il n’avait rien laissé échapper. Avait-il donc, tout ce temps, imaginé l’intimité qu’il y avait eu entre eux ?

Ce n’était pas tant la tristesse de le voir partir. C’était aussi la brûlure d’une forme de trahison. C’était aussi l’insupportable désillusion. 

 

*

 

« Merde. » grogna Yann quelques jours plus tard.

Il frissonna sous son sweat-shirt et contempla le parking inondé, le ciel gris et lourd qui pesait sur les toits de la ville et pleuvait lourdement sur les pavés. Il aurait juré qu’il y avait du soleil il y a de ça quelques heures à peine. L’air était empli de l’odeur caractéristique des égouts parisiens mais aussi de celle propre à la pluie, qu’il avait toujours affectionnée.

Pensif, il sursauta lorsqu’il entendit Martin derrière lui.

« Ah... » souffla le reporter avant de s’interrompre, réalisant probablement sa présence.

Ils ne s’étaient pas retrouvés seuls depuis le soir de Trump saison 1, et même ce jour-là leur conversation avait été si brève qu’il arrivait à Yann d’oublier qu’elle avait eu lieu. Ils s’observèrent en silence et le malaise vint se charger d’agrandir la distance déjà gigantesque entre eux.

« Pas terrible, hein ? tenta Martin avec un sourire de guingois.  
– Ouais, il fait vraiment moche. »

Yann avait du mal à y croire. Ils étaient en train de meubler le silence en parlant du temps. _Du temps_. Il en aurait probablement ri s’il n’était pas si tendu.

Pendant quelques minutes, ni l’un ni l’autre ne trouvèrent quoi dire et le grondement de la pluie se chargea pour eux de faire la conversation. C’était absolument ridicule. Il y a quelques mois à peine, une telle situation aurait été complètement impensable pour eux. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ?

« Ça fait longtemps qu’on ne s’est pas vu, réessaya Martin. Enfin je veux dire vu… comme « vu ».  
– Je vois ce que tu veux dire.  
– Et euh… ça va ?  
– Oui.  
– Hm cool.  
– Et… et toi ça va ?  
– Super, super. »

Yann était en train d’halluciner. La maladresse de cette conversation, le malaise… Il leva les yeux, croisa ceux de Martin, et lut dans son regard la même perplexité. Ce fut beaucoup trop pour eux deux. Sans raison, ils furent pris par un fou rire incontrôlable.

C’était comme si des mois de tensions muettes volaient en éclats. Yann rit si fort qu’il en eut mal au ventre et chancela sur ses jambes. À chaque fois que Martin et lui se regardèrent, sans raison, leur hilarité redoublait. Et ils rirent, et rirent, et rirent, jusqu’à ce que les larmes montent aux yeux de Yann et qu’il ne sache plus trop s’il pleurait de joie ou de tristesse.

« Super, super, hoqueta-t-il en imitant le ton faussement léger que Martin avait emprunté.  
\- Je sais, lâcha-t-il entre deux rires, le souffle court. Je sais. »

Et le grondement de la pluie se mêla à celui de leur amusement. Tout comme le ciel se vidait de ses larmes, leur relation se vida de ses tensions, de ses non-dits et de sa confusion. L’espace d’un fou rire, tout fut clair et limpide. Ils se regardèrent les yeux brillants, de nouveau complices, de nouveau Yann et Martin – cette paire indissociable – et s’il y avait des masques c’est ici qu’ils tombèrent.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui est le plus drôle, articula Martin après avoir enfin réussi à se calmer. La conversation ou la tête que tu as fait lorsque tu m’as vu.  
\- Quelle tête est-ce que j’ai fait ?  
\- Tu avais l’air horrifié. On aurait dit que tu voulais partir en courant.  
\- Arrête, c’est complètement faux. »

Ils s’étaient rapprochés pendant leur fou rire et se tenaient maintenant côte à côte dans l’entrée. Yann le bouscula gentiment sans se départir de son sourire.

« Je ne fuis pas.  
– Pff bien sûr Schwarzenegger.  
– Est-ce que c’est un truc qu’il a vraiment dit ou tu es juste en train de caser cette phrase pour faire genre ?  
– Bien sûr qu’il l’a dit. Qui serais-je si je ne connaissais pas toutes les répliques de Schwarzenegger par coeur ? »

Martin ne put réprimer un pouffement lorsqu’il vit que Yann roulait des yeux.

« Bref.  
– Oui, breffons. »

La pluie déjà se calmait et ils n’auraient bientôt plus d’excuses pour se tenir là et parler. Yann fut traversé par la terrible crainte que cet instant prenne fin et que le charme soit rompu. Il ne voulait pas qu’ils retournent à leurs silences et leurs maladresses et qu’ils soient de nouveau incapables de se regarder. Il voulait que le temps s’arrête.

« Comment…, bafouilla-t-il. Comment te sens-tu par rapport au Bangladesh ? »

Martin sourit de ce sourire affectueux et entendu.

« Comment _te_ sens-tu ? » 

Il sembla comprendre au moment où il le dit que ce n’était pas quelque chose qu’il aurait dû demander, mais il était trop tard et la tension et la distance revinrent immédiatement. La question était trop taquine, trop intime ; ils ne jouaient plus sur ce terrain-là. Yann se mordit les lèvres et détourna les yeux.

« Je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer, mentit-il.  
– Yann…, commença Martin, mais il était hors de question qu’il le laisse finir.  
– Je suis sûr que vous allez nous faire quelque chose d’extraordinaire. Comme d’habitude. »

Il ne voulait pas lui parler des craintes qui le prenaient encore à l’improviste, du sursaut d’angoisse ressenti lorsqu’il avait appris qu’il partait tourner au Bangladesh malgré le manque de visas. Yann avait presque oublié que c’étaient des choses qu’ils ne pouvaient plus exprimer comme avant, mais la réalité avait tôt fait de le rattraper.

Avant. Avant, Martin lui aurait dit que tout irait bien. Il aurait passé sa dernière nuit à ses côtés, embrassé la moindre parcelle de sa peau, et lui aurait fait un million de promesses. _Quand je serai de retour nous irons manger chez ce japonais que tu aimes bien. Je t’aiderai à organiser ta bibliothèque. Tu me feras regarder tous les Ghibli que je n’ai pas encore vus_. Mais maintenant, où en étaient-ils ? Ils n’étaient pas vraiment employé et patron – ils ne l’étaient plus depuis longtemps – et s’ils étaient amis, quel genre d’amis étaient-ils ?

Yann soupira.

« On se voit à ton retour, dit-il avec un sourire qui, il le savait, n’atteignait pas ses yeux.  
\- Ouais… ouais, à mon retour. »

Et encore une fois le vide. La distance.

 

*

 

Yann n’avait pas pu s’en empêcher. Il lui avait été impossible de ne pas appeler Martin. L’inquiétude avait eu raison de lui et un soir, elle avait été trop forte. Il se souvenait nettement de leur conversation. Elle avait été d’une insoutenable lourdeur. Pleine de mots trop nombreux qu’il ravalait, entrecoupée de silences marqués par leurs respirations. La voix de Martin avait été étrangement rauque, comme s’il avait pleuré juste avant de lui parler.

« Alors, comment ça se passe ?  
– C’est… horrible Yann. Vraiment horrible.  
– Tu les aides en faisant ce reportage.  
– Ce n’est pas assez. Ce n’est vraiment pas assez.  
– Martin… » 

Yann avait hésité, fermé les yeux, serré les dents. Trop de choses à dire et trop de choses qu’il ne pouvait pas dire. Il avait pensé à Ella. À ses longs cheveux bruns et à son rire, à sa peau bronzée que Martin avait dû parcourir de ses lèvres un nombre incalculable de fois. La nausée qui lui avait tordu l’estomac avait été assez pour l’empêcher de trop parler.

« Prends soin de toi.  
– T’inquiète.  
– Je t’embrasse, bye. »

_Je t’embrasse._

 

*

 

Et puis cette nuit à son retour. La nuit qui avait à nouveau fait basculer leur relation sous les eaux. La nuit où il avait retenu le souffle qu’aujourd’hui encore il tenait bloqué dans ses poumons.

De la pluie une nouvelle fois, comme si le temps se chargeait toujours de relâcher pour eux les larmes qu’ils gardaient prisonnières. Yann était rentré du travail et se préparait une tasse de thé en écoutant la télé d’une oreille distraite. Il y avait les musiques étouffées des publicités qui se succédaient à l’écran, le crachotement de la pluie de l’autre côté de la fenêtre laissée ouverte, et le grondement de la bouilloire terminant de chauffer son eau.

Yann finissait d’essuyer ses cheveux que sa douche avait trempés, en chaussons sur le carrelage de la cuisine, les yeux dans la vague. Il pensait à l’émission qu’il venait de donner, à celle qu’il donnerait le lendemain, à une blague d’Étienne qui l’avait fait rire, à la nouvelle stagiaire qui s’était intégrée à l’équipe à la vitesse de la lumière. Il pensait à toutes ces choses sans vraiment y penser lorsque le bruit de la sonnette le fit sursauter.

23H10. Il fronça les sourcils, abandonna sa serviette sur un dossier de chaise et jeta un regard dans le judas. De l’autre côté du battant Martin lui rendit un regard grelottant. Ses cheveux et ses épaules étaient légèrement mouillés. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés.

Yann ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir avant d’ouvrir la porte.

« Martin ?  
– Pardon, bredouilla-t-il d’une voix étouffée, comme s’il avait passé plusieurs heures à hurler. Pardon. Je ne savais pas où aller.  
– Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ! Rentres tout de suite te sécher, tu vas attraper la mort. »

Martin lui emboîta le pas dans l’entrée et Yann, dans un mouvement né de nervosité et de panique, lui prêta la serviette qu’il venait de déposer. Martin ne sembla pas remarquer qu’elle était déjà humide et s’empressa de l’utiliser pour sécher son visage et ses cheveux.

« Merci.  
– Assieds-toi, ordonna Yann en lui indiquant le salon. Je faisais du thé. Est-ce que tu en veux ? De la tisane. Euh… citron-gingembre je crois ? Ah non, merde, t’aimes toujours pas le citron en thé ? Sinon j’ai aussi lavande, camomille… j’ai du thé noir aussi ? Mais il est quand même tard… c’est un peu caféiné. » 

Martin le regardait par-dessus la serviette pressée contre le bas de son visage, et lentement, ses yeux se plissèrent en deux petits croissants.

« C’est gentil, je prendrais le thé à la lavande, dit-il d’une voix qui retenait clairement un rire.  
– Ce n’est pas drôle ! Tu devrais voir ton état.  
– Pardon.  
– Rhô ça suffit. Arrête de t’excuser. »

Le sourire sur le visage de Martin s’élargit et Yann s’en félicita. Le temps de préparer les tasses et de revenir dans le salon, Martin s’était appuyé contre le dossier du canapé et avait renversé la tête en arrière. Yann, un instant, s’oublia. Il regarda le cou ainsi exposé, le soyeux tracé des veines, la bosse de la pomme d’Adam et le grain de beauté qui marquait le creux de la gorge. Il dû se faire violence pour détourner les yeux.

« Le thé est prêt. Un peu chaud mais prêt. Toujours deux sucres ? »

Martin sursauta.

« C’est ça. »

Il avait perdu son sourire. Un air hagard et hanté marquait ses traits. C’était une expression que Yann, malheureusement, connaissait bien. Il aurait dû savoir qu’elle reviendrait aujourd’hui ; déjà pendant l’émission, elle n’avait pas été loin.

« Les Rohing…  
– Je sais, coupa Yann dans un soupir. Je sais. »

Martin baissa les yeux et déglutit bruyamment. Yann ne voulait pas l’approcher. Le voir chez lui après des mois d’absence, le voir chez lui avec tout ce qu’il y avait entre eux, il ressentait déjà gonfler dans son ventre une manque insatiable. Mais il ne pouvait jamais supporter ce regard vide sur son visage – cet air absent d’enfant traumatisé. Malgré lui, il vint s'asseoir au bord de la petite table basse pour lui faire face, assez près pour que leurs genoux se touchent.

« Je sais ce que tu vas dire, dit Martin doucement.  
– Qu’est-ce que je vais dire ?  
– Ce que tu as toujours dit. Que chacun fait de son mieux. Que je fais de mon mieux. »

Yann sourit et lui serra la main.

« Ouais. »

À côté d’eux la télé continua de diffuser ses interminables publicités. Dehors la pluie continua de tomber. Sans doute que quelque part, quelqu’un continuait de mourir tandis qu’eux continuait de vivre. Et juste le temps d’une trentaine de battements de coeur, Yann et Martin s’absorbèrent dans ce silence-là – un silence qui n’en était jamais vraiment un. Mais qui parfois, lorsqu’on l’écoutait seul, pouvait devenir assourdissant.

Martin finit par baisser les yeux vers leurs mains jointes, les sourcils froncés et l’air coupable.

« Yann, je ne t’ai jamais dit à quel point j’étais désolé.  
– Pour quoi ?  
– Pour… pour tout. »

Yann se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il ne voulait pas parler de ça. Jamais.

« On aurait dû en parler. J’aurais dû… je ne sais pas. Je ne savais pas.  
– Martin, soupira Yann en fermant douloureusement les yeux. Toi comme moi on sait que ça c’est un mensonge. »

Yann, malgré lui, avait pris le temps d’y penser et avait suffisamment rembobiné les images pour savoir que Martin n’avait pas pu être aussi aveugle. S’il n’avait pas su, il s’en était sans doute douté. Il était trop transparent et il avait été trop sincère, aussi ouvert et vulnérable qu’il lui était possible de l’être avec un autre individu.

Martin chercha son regard.

« Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je suis désolé.  
– Je sais. »

Yann tenta un sourire réconfortant. Une main invisible lui écrasait la poitrine. Il voulait que cette conversation prenne fin au plus vite, mais en même temps, il attendait chaque mot prononcé par Martin avec une pitoyable avidité.

« Tu me manques, articula Martin dans un souffle, comme si on lui arrachait les mots de la bouche. Et je… je ne sais pas, Yann. Je ne sais pas. Je veux juste… Je ne sais pas. »

Yann ferma les yeux et tenta en vain de se débarrasser de la boule qui se glissait dans sa gorge.

« Je sais. » murmura-t-il à nouveau.

Pourquoi ne s’était-il pas levé ? Pourquoi ne s’était-il pas éloigné ? Ç’aurait été la chose à faire. S’arracher de cet orbite, s’arracher du regard de Martin. De ses yeux qui tanguaient entre vert et doré, qui creusaient en lui un abîme de manque et de désir. Mais il n’avait pas su bouger. Il y avait eu dans la voix de Martin et dans ses mots une fragilité à laquelle il lui avait été impossible de tourner dos. Ça n’avait pas été un masque. Ça n’avait pas été une illusion. Ce jour-là, il en était certain, tout avait été vrai.

« Tu me manques. » répéta Martin d’une voix étouffée.

Et lorsque Yann se mordit les lèvres, ses yeux suivirent immédiatement le mouvement. Le coeur de Yann sursauta dans sa poitrine. Quand s’étaient-ils rapprochés au point que leurs nez se frôlent ? Au point que leurs souffles se rencontrent ? Il s’accrocha au pull de Martin pour ne pas perdre pied. Mais c’était un effort vain. Il se noyait déjà.

Martin frôla ses lèvres et ses paupières closes, déposa un baiser sur sa pommette droite, le dessus de ses lèvres, son menton et le coin de sa bouche. Puis enfin, peut-être parce que Yann frissonna d’attendre, il l’embrassa. Comment était-ce possible qu’une si petite chose, qu’un contact si insignifiant, puisse ainsi le bouleverser. Yann eut envie de pleurer. Il l’avait tellement désiré et il avait tellement refoulé ce désir, mais c’était si bon, si bon… Il se sentit s’effriter, se briser comme de la porcelaine.

Le baiser se fit doux puis désespéré. D’une intensité qui leur vola tout oxygène, les obligeant à s’écarter. Les yeux de Martin étaient noirs, ses lèvres gonflées, ses joues rouges. Yann eut envie avec une violence qui l’étourdit. Il savait qu’il ne voudrait jamais rien plus fort que lui.

Il l’embrassa encore, recouvrit son visage de baisers, descendit le long de son cou embrasser le grain de beauté qui le narguait dans son creux. Sous ses mains Martin se fit pliable, brûlant. Il gémit son prénom dans son oreille, le sanglota lorsque Yann le toucha là où il le voulait le plus.

Bientôt, il n’y eut plus d’autres bruits que celui de leurs respirations saccadées, que celui de vêtements que l’on abandonne sur le sol, que celui de leurs grognements. Martin, allongé sous Yann, les yeux à moitié clos par le plaisir, mordant ses lèvres pour ne pas crier. Yann aurait pu venir ainsi.

« Prends-moi, murmura Martin contre ses lèvres. Prends-moi. »

Yann trembla sous la vague de désir qu’entraîna cette demande. Il embrassa les tempes de Martin, effleura ses tétons érigés, chercha à nouveau son entrejambe qui était déjà si sensible et humide que le toucher arracha un pleur.

« Yann. » supplia Martin en venant incontrôlablement à la rencontre de sa main.

Yann tituba jusqu’au sac qu’il avait abandonné dans l’entrée. L’air glacé picota sa peau moite. De gestes tremblants et hagards, il renversa le contenu sur le sol pour récupérer la petite pochette où il gardait toujours ses préservatifs. Lorsqu’il revint près de Martin, celui-ci se caressait lentement, les jambes écartées.

« Martin. » grogna-t-il malgré lui en inspirant à grande goulée pour ne pas finir maintenant – pas tout de suite, pas encore.

Il le prépara sans doute trop vite, mais l’attente avait déjà été trop longue. Le retrouver fut comme rentrer à la maison après une interminable traversée du désert. Martin le prit comme il le prenait toujours – dans une série de sourdes imprécations, haletant, sanglotant, suppliant, les jambes nouées autour de lui pour le prendre encore plus profondément. Le monde s’étrécit autour de son visage puis disparu comme si quelqu’un avait éteint les lumières. Yann oublia comment parler, comment penser, comment voir, entendre et respirer.

Il enfouit son visage dans la nuque de Martin, respira cette odeur familière de sueur et de sexe, et il serra sa main dans la sienne, à lui en briser les phalanges. 

« Viens avec moi, bafouilla-t-il sans même entendre ce qu’il disait. Ne me laisse pas. Ne me laisse pas. »

Martin caressa sa nuque, là où les cheveux restaient collés par la sueur. Il murmura contre son oreille à quel point il le trouvait beau, à quel point il en voulait encore et encore et plus fort. Et lorsqu’enfin le monde explosa sous leurs paupières closes, se désintégra dans le raz de marée sensoriel qui les emporta tous deux, Yann imagina qu’il lui disait aussi qu’il l’aimait.

« On pourrait encore se voir, murmura Martin plus tard en l'embrassant, les bras noués autour de sa taille. Je pourrais en parler… je pourrais lui en parler. Pour ça, on pourrait encore se voir. »

Yann, la gorge nouée, se concentra sur leurs battements de cœur. Il ne voulait pas bouger. Il ne voulait pas que le monde se remette à tourner. _Pour ça_. C’était si peu et en même temps, c’était aussi tellement plus que ce qu’il n’aurait jamais…

« Ouais. Pour ça. »


	4. Chapitre 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello ! Me voilà de retour pour un nouveau chapitre ^.^ 
> 
> À nouveau un très, très gros merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent cette histoire, laissent des kudos, m'envoient des messages ! <3 Vous êtes tous trop adorables, trop gentils et trop touchants. J'espère que la suite de cette histoire ne vous décevra pas.
> 
> Et merci aussi à Skullkid pour les corrections <3

Cette soirée de septembre passée dans les bras l’un de l’autre avait été le début de ce qu’ils étaient aujourd’hui. Une relation claire dans ses distances, claire dans ses rapprochements, supposément claires dans ses sentiments. Étonnamment, cet arrangement leur avait aussi permis de restaurer une forme d’amitié. Aux yeux de tous ils étaient à nouveau proches, et entre eux il y avait ces nuits pendant lesquels ils se retrouvaient, peau contre peau dans les silences d’étreintes trop passionnelles. Il n’y avait plus aucun silence lourd ou embarrassant, plus aucun rire nerveux, et les SMS étaient revenus plus nombreux que jamais. Cependant, sous la surface, Yann savait que quelque chose avait irrémédiablement changé.

Il ne s’ouvrait plus comme il s’était jadis ouvert, il ne se confiait plus, et il gardait enfouis tous les mots qui illustraient la force de ce qu’il ressentait. Parce qu’il les savait non-réciproques, et aussi parce qu’une partie de lui ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser de Martin Weill.

Yann n’avait plus l’impression de le connaître ou de le comprendre aussi bien qu’avant. Il savait comment Martin aimait son thé et son café, il savait qu’il connaissait presque toutes les chansons de Bob Dylan par coeur. Il savait qu’un temps pluvieux le rendait maussade et qu’il rêvait de s’installer un jour près de la mer. Il savait qu’il craignait peu de choses autant que les clowns, il savait aussi comment sa voix perdait en octaves lorsqu’il était fâché… Mais malgré toutes ces choses que Yann pouvait se targuer de savoir sur Martin, il ne pouvait plus affirmer qu’il savait ce à quoi il pensait, ce qu’il désirait et, surtout, ce qu’il ressentait pour lui.

Il vivait leur relation en étouffant ses angoisses, avec un monstre dans la poitrine qui s’amusait à lui déchiqueter le coeur dès qu’il s’oubliait. L’image d’Ella hantait ses nuits et la culpabilité qu’il ressentait face à ce qu’ils faisaient dans son dos ne le quittait pas. Martin ne lui avait jamais rien dit et Yann n’avait pas osé demander qu’il le fasse. Il avait peur qu’elle n’accepte pas la situation et qu’à nouveau il se retrouve seul. Il vivait avec une sensation permanente de nausée et d’inquiétude, craignant d’être à nouveau abandonné au moindre instant. Il se persuadait que ce n’était rien, qu’il était capable de vivre ainsi et qu’il était heureux de ce qu’il avait, mais une partie de lui savait bien qu’il se mentait à lui-même.

Il se répétait à chaque fois qu’il l’accueillait dans son lit que c’était assez et qu’il pouvait se contenter de ça. Il se répétait que ses sentiments finiraient par lui passer et qu’en attendant, c’était suffisant. Mais lorsque Martin entrait en lui, les yeux voilés d’affection et de plaisir, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de vouloir et de vouloir et de vouloir. Lorsqu’il entendait sa voix dans le combiné du téléphone, son rire, et sa façon de dire son prénom quand il le taquinait, il savait. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il devait y mettre un terme. Mais il était si faible…

 

*

 

« Jolie montre. »

Yann sursauta. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu’il n’avait pas entendu Vincent entrer dans son bureau. C’était le lendemain de son anniversaire. La matinée touchait lentement à sa fin mais sa masse de travail ne s’amenuisait pas.

Vincent portait un t-shirt que Yann était sûr d’avoir vu il y a quelques jours sur le dos de Hugo, et l’un de ses sourires mi-affectueux mi-ironiques dont il avait le secret. Il se laissa tomber sans cérémonie sur la chaise qui lui faisait face. 

« Joli, dit-il à nouveau avec un signe du menton vers sa montre. Un cadeau d’anniversaire ? Joyeux anniversaire, d’ailleurs.  
– Merci, marmonna Yann en posant instinctivement une main sur le cadran de sa montre. Comment ça va ?  
– Je ne pense pas qu’il soit humainement possible d’aller mieux, Et toi, comment ça va ?   
– Bof. On fait aller. »

Si ça avait été n’importe qui d’autre, Yann aurait probablement éludé la question. Mais il avait pour le comédien une affection qui le surprenait toujours de par le fait qu’ils n’avaient jamais vraiment eu de conversation du domaine de l’intime. Il savait que ce devait simplement être le pouvoir de Vincent. Il avait le don fantastique d’ensorceler les coeurs mêmes les plus insensibles (Laurent en était la preuve).

« On fait aller ? Quelle triste réponse. C’est comme ça que tu commences tes 45 ans ?  
– 43, corrigea Yann en sentant ses lèvres se mettre à sourire bien malgré lui.  
– Les cheveux gris et la morosité prêtent à confusion, pardon.  
– Est-ce que tu es venu ici juste pour te moquer de moi ? Parce que j’ai du travail.   
– J’ai quelques questions par rapport à ma chronique de ce soir et j’avais aussi envie de te voir.  
– Je t’écoute. »

Ils discutèrent quelques minutes de la revue de presse que Vincent planifiait pour le soir même. Au moment où Yann lui demanda de répéter un élément pour la troisième fois, ayant un mal fou à suivre les réflexions tarabiscotées du comédien, il y eut trois petits coups frappés à la porte de son bureau. Yann se raidit immédiatement.

« Oui ? »

Il aurait pu reconnaître cette façon de frapper entre mille et n’afficha aucune surprise lorsque Martin se glissa dans le bureau avec un paquet de copies. L’estomac de Yann, toutefois, se contractait douloureusement. Il se rappela soudainement la bouche de Martin sur lui la veille, son sourire un peu gêné après lui avoir offert la montre et le baiser d’excuse vide et froid qu’il avait laissé sur ses lèvres avant de le quitter pour Ella. 

Martin affichait un air concentré et morose qui s’estompa dès l’instant où il vit Vincent assis face à lui.

« Hey ! Vincent, comment ça va ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais là aujourd’hui.  
– Je ne savais pas que tu étais là non plus, répondit Vincent en se levant pour lui faire la bise. Mais je vois que tu as quitté ton pays, les États-Unis, pour nous gracier de ta présence.  
– Aha, très drôle. Est-ce que Hugo sait que tu es là ? »

Vincent ouvrit la bouche, la referma, et haussa un sourcil.

« Il sait. » dit-il et le ton de sa voix demandait aussi à savoir pourquoi il lui parlait brusquement de Hugo.

Martin fit comme s’il n’avait pas compris ce qui fit rire Yann sous cape.

« Juste un truc que je voudrais que tu regardes, dit Martin en lui adressant un clin d’oeil complice. Je peux repasser.  
– C’est urgent ? soupira Yann.  
– Moyen.  
– Moyen c’est Laurent qui t’a demandé de penser à venir me voir, ou moyen ça vient de toute autre personne que lui ?  
– La deuxième.  
– Bon, ben tu peux repasser, alors. »

Martin acquiesça et se pencha pour récupérer la feuille qu’il lui avait tendue, mais Yann ne relâcha pas sa prise. Leurs mains s’effleurèrent et leurs regards se croisèrent. Dans l’amusement qui traversait les prunelles brunes du reporter, Yann vit des traces de cette affection si familière, qui prenait si souvent toute la place lorsqu’ils étaient seuls tous les deux. Un courant électrique remonta le long de son échine avant de choir dans son bas-ventre.

« Je garde ça, bredouilla-t-il. Je… je vais le lire.  
– Ok. » 

Le reporter se redressa, lui fit un petit sourire amusé et salua Vincent une dernière fois avant de se tourner vers la porte. Il était sur le point de sortir lorsque le comédien l’interpella.

« Au fait Martin, lança-t-il le plus innocemment du monde. Dis à Ella que j’adore la reprise de Renaud qu’elle a postée sur son Instagram. Magnifique. »

Ce fut imperceptible, mais Yann observait et côtoyait Martin depuis trop longtemps pour le manquer. Au prénom de sa petite amie, il se figea le temps d’une milliseconde avant de relever la tête et d’adresser un sourire un peu crispé à Vincent.

« Noté. »

En évitant soigneusement les yeux de Yann, il quitta la pièce. Yann, de toutes les façons, ne lui aurait sans doute pas rendu son regard. Le prénom d’Ella, comme à chaque fois qu’il l’entendait, fit enfler une boule d’angoisse au fond de son estomac et refroidit brusquement sa poitrine. Il baissa les yeux vers sa montre et se mit à en tripoter le bracelet.

« No bueno, Yann, dit Vincent en secouant la tête. No bueno.   
– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.  
– Ce n’est pas toi qui dis tout le temps qu’il ne faut jamais rien accepter des politiques ? »

Vincent regardait sa montre d’un air appuyé, et à nouveau, sans même s’en rendre compte, Yann recouvrit le cadran d’un geste protecteur. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répéter qu’il n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont il était en train de parler, mais quelque chose le retint. Peut-être était-ce le regard de Vincent, qui le jugeait sans détour mais sans méchanceté ou mépris. Ou peut-être était-ce le fait qu’en l’espace d’une poignée de minutes il les avait percés à jour alors que pas même Laurent qui le connaissait depuis vingt ans n’y était parvenu. Yann l’ignorait, mais tout à coup, il fut incapable de jouer la comédie.

Il soupira et se frotta les yeux.

« Martin n’est pas un politique. C’est un ami.  
– Un ami ? répéta Vincent en détachant bien les deux syllabes. Intéressant. » 

Yann attendit, mais Vincent ne dit rien de plus. Il ramassa l’un des livres qui traînaient sur son bureau et le feuilleta d’un air faussement intéressé.

« C’est tout ? Tu ne vas rien dire de plus ?  
– Que veux-tu que je te dise que tu ne saches pas déjà, Yann ?  
– Je ne sais pas, c’est toi qui as commencé. »

Vincent leva les yeux du livre qu’il faisait semblant de lire, fit la moue et sembla réfléchir. Quelques secondes s’écoulèrent ainsi. Vincent l’air pensif, Yann s’arrachant nerveusement les peaux mortes des lèvres. Puis, le comédien parut prendre une décision et déposa l’ouvrage qu’il venait de prendre. 

« Sincèrement Yann, ça ne te ressemble pas tout ça. Tu sais bien que ça ne peut pas marcher ce que vous avez là en ce moment, et que vous allez droit dans le mur. Si vous voulez continuer, ce que je pense être une très mauvaise idée, il faudrait au moins en parler à Ella. Elle n’a absolument rien demandé et c’est quelque chose qu’elle mérite de savoir. Est-ce que tu l’as déjà rencontrée ? »

Yann secoua la tête.

« C’est vraiment quelqu’un de bien. Martin se comporte comme un connard avec vous deux ce qui ne lui ressemble pas non plus.  
– Je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas, bredouilla Yann, sentant son nez et sa gorge picoter de larmes retenues. Je ne peux pas y mettre un terme. C’est… c’est tout ce que je n’aurai jamais. »

Vincent lui adressa un regard plein de commisération.

« Mais est-ce que c’est ce que tu vaux ? » demanda-t-il.

Yann craignait de répondre à cette question, craignait d’entrapercevoir le peu de considération qu’il avait pour lui-même. Il pensa à Ella, et à son rire qui se mêlait au ressac sur les vidéos qu’elle avait filmées d’elle et de Martin pendant l’été. Il pensa à son sourire d’ange et à sa moue que Martin devait embrasser amoureusement. Il pensa à cette bouche qui devait dire ‘Je t’aime’ sans crainte et toujours recevoir les mêmes mots en réponse.

Son coeur remonta dans sa gorge.

« Bon, dit Vincent avec un soupir. On retourne à ma rubrique ? Il y a encore deux-trois trucs dont j’aimerais te parler. »

 

*

 

Le soir même, lorsque Yann revint dans la chambre à coucher, il trouva Martin sur le lit en train de sourire face à ses albums photos. Il ne l’entendit pas arriver et Yann put s’arrêter dans l’encadrement de la porte pour l’observer quelques secondes sans être vu, sentant à quel point son sang brûlait dans ses veines à chacune de ses pulsations cardiaques. C’était comme une fièvre qui se répandait de son coeur battant à ses moindres extrémités. Une fièvre qui, il le savait, finirait par avoir raison de lui s’il ne trouvait pas moyen de la traiter.

Martin était nu, l’intimité à peine recouverte par les draps du lit, les cheveux encore humides de la douche qu’ils avaient prise à deux. Sa peau bronzée où les dents de Yann avaient laissé des marques au milieu de la voie lactée de grains de beauté. Les muscles de ses bras, de ses épaules et de son dos, rehaussés par la faible luminosité de la lampe de chevet. Ses yeux fixaient une page de l’album, doux et lumineux, arqués par le sourire qui venait creuser l’ébauche d’une fossette.

Yann l’observa, de la pointe de ses cheveux hérissés par l’humidité à celle de ses longs cils bruns. Et pendant cette brève minute où il prit le temps de ne rien faire et de simplement le regarder, tout fut exactement comme il le désirait. Martin ici avec lui après qu’ils soient rentrés ensembles du travail, après qu’ils aient tenté de cuisiner, après qu’ils aient pris leur douche ensemble, commencé à ranger les livres de sa bibliothèque et trouvé de vieux albums photos.

Martin qui resterait avec lui et ne partirait pas demain pour une semaine de reportages, Martin qui lui dirait « je t’aime » et n’aurait plus jamais d’Ella à rejoindre.

L’illusion, trop vite, s’évanouit.

« Yann ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?  
– Qu’est-ce qui te fait sourire ? » éluda Yann en se glissant à ses côtés dans le lit.

Il frémit en retrouvant la chaleur des draps. Martin glissa un bras autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher de lui.

« Cette photo. » murmura-t-il en lui embrassant l’épaule.

Il montrait une image qui fit rougir Yann d’embarras. C’était un vieux cliché de lui qui datait de ses débuts à Canal, alors qu’il n’était encore que stagiaire. Ses cheveux à l’époque, étaient encore bruns, et pour une raison ou une autre, il avait décidé de les porter longs. Ils étaient mal coupés, formaient un mulet bizarre au niveau de sa nuque, et bouclaient à certains endroits. Des mèches trop longues et inégales lui tombaient devant les yeux et accentuaient l’air stupide que lui donnaient déjà son trop large sourire et son regard un peu hagard. Il avait un badge de stagiaire gigantesque autour du cou et portait la chemise la plus immonde que la Terre ait probablement jamais connue.

« Quelle horreur, grommela-t-il.  
– On dirait que tu as fumé au moins deux pétards avant de prendre cette photo, dit Martin entre deux rires.  
– Pourquoi c’est cette photo-là que tu regardes ? De la centaine que contient cet album ? Donne-moi ça. »

Martin se débattit pour garder l’album hors de sa portée, mais Yann avait des années de sport de combat derrière lui. Catégorie poids plumes, certes, mais il avait appris à se servir efficacement de sa petite stature. En deux temps trois mouvements il avait réussi à récupérer son bien et se tenait assis à califourchon au-dessus de Martin. Celui-ci, pas vexé le moins du monde, riait toujours.

« Sois sérieux deux minutes. Tu m’as dit que tu m’aiderais à ranger ma bibliothèque.  
– Tu savais qu’on ne rangerait pas vraiment ta bibliothèque. Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire avec l’album ?  
– Brûler la photo ?  
– Quoi ? Non ! J’aime bien cette photo. Donne-la-moi si tu n’en veux pas. »

Yann secoua doucement la tête, amusé malgré lui.

« Pourquoi tu voudrais une une telle horreur ? Il en est hors de question.  
– La mettre dans mon portefeuille ? Pour me souvenir de toi quand je pars ? »

Yann ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, amer, que ce n’était pas lui dont il devait se rappeler quand il partait, mais l’humeur était trop bonne et trop légère et il n’en eut pas le courage. Martin ne réalisait sans doute pas ce qu’il disait et il aurait été stupide de gâcher la soirée en rappelant sur le devant de la scène celle qui flottait si souvent entre eux.

« Tu as ma dent de requin pour ça. » souffla-t-il, taquin, en se penchant pour l’embrasser.

Martin accueillit ses lèvres dans un gémissement et resserra ses bras autour de sa taille. Ils s’embrassèrent longuement et paresseusement jusqu’à ce qu’à nouveau, Yann oublie que Martin n’était pas à lui. Lorsqu’il s’écarta, le reporter l’observait les yeux mi-clos, ses paupières légèrement entrouvertes sur un regard brun-olive.

« Laisse-moi garder la photo, demanda-t-il en lui caressant le creux des hanches.  
– C’est de la manipulation.  
– Je ne la montrerai à personne.  
– Juste pour ton portefeuille, fit Yann avec un haussement de sourcils sardonique.  
– Juste pour mon portefeuille. Et mon fond d’écran. Et celui de Hugo. Et de Valentine.  
– Martin. Non. » 

Martin rit de son rire de gorge que Yann adorait. Exaspéré contre lui-même et ses propres faiblesses, il lui embrassa le creux du cou, capturant contre sa bouche les vibrations de son hilarité. Puis il remonta jusqu’à ses lèvres, déposa un baiser au coin gauche, soupira, et roula sur le côté pour s’allonger à côté de lui sur le lit. Pendant le court instant qui suivit, Yann regarda les ombres que traçait la lampe au plafond et pensa aux mots et aux conseils que Vincent avait proférés quelques heures plus tôt.

Il les avait tournés et retournés dans sa tête, sachant qu’ils étaient justes, sachant que le comédien avait raison, mais plus le temps passait et moins il se sentait capable de les appliquer. Il savait qu’il n’y parviendrait pas aujourd’hui. Pas alors que le monde semblait si loin d’eux et que le temps semblait être suspendu. Pas alors qu’il avait Martin contre lui. Pas alors que Martin le regardait avec tant d’affection et de douceur que Yann, bêtement, espérait.

« À quoi est-ce que tu penses ? » murmura Martin.

Il avait parlé au creux de son oreille, glissé sa main sur son torse dans une caresse faussement désintéressée. Yann frissonna violemment.

« À quoi est-ce que _tu_ penses ?   
– Hmm. Mystères. »

Et tandis que la voix de Martin se faisait de plus en plus grave, presque inaudible, sa main continua sa descente le long du torse de Yann pour finir par effleurer son aine, la naissance de ses poils. 

« Martin.  
– Hmm ? »

Les doigts de Martin se refermèrent autour de son sexe et Yann, malgré lui, émit un grognement. Il se retint au bras qui le caressait et renversa la tête en arrière, emporté par une vague de sensations. Martin embrassa son cou et suivit la ligne de sa carotide d’une pluie de courts baisers. Jamais il ne cessa de le caresser, lentement, tortueusement, et bientôt les hanches de Yann suivirent elles aussi le rythme à la recherche désespérée d’une délivrance dont il était si sournoisement tenu à distance.

« Ne t’arrête pas, supplia-t-il entre les baisers que Martin déposait sur ses lèvres.  
– À condition que tu me laisses prendre la photo.  
– Qu… quoi ? T’es pas sérieux ! » 

Martin arrêta brusquement ses caresses sous le regard courroucé de Yann.

« Martin !  
– Laisse-moi prendre la photo, sourit Martin en lui embrassant la mâchoire.  
– Tu es vraiment un salaud c’est pas possible ! Arrête de rire ! Ok, tu peux la prendre cette stupide photo. Maintenant continue !  
– _So bossy._ »

La voix de Martin, encore plus basse dans le creux de son oreille, avec cet accent à cheval entre l’Amérique et l’Angleterre, et de nouveaux ses mains sur lui. À peine l’effleurait-il que Yann venait déjà dans sa main, le souffle coupé, les muscles crispés puis brusquement détendus. Il respira fort, les quelques lumières de la pièce comme d’énormes taches lumineuses devant ses yeux, auréolant le visage de Martin penché au-dessus de lui.

 _Je t’aime_ , pensa-t-il si fort qu’il ouvrit la bouche pour le dire. Mais comme s’il sentait la déclaration venir, Martin l’embrassa une nouvelle fois, étouffant les mots contre sa bouche.

 

*

 

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ce soir ? » lui demanda Vincent la semaine suivante.

Il l’avait rejoint à la machine à café, sourire enjôleur aux lèvres. Yann lui jeta un regard morne.

« Je rentre chez moi et je dors.  
– Vraiment ? Un vendredi soir ?  
– Et ?  
– Un vendredi soir à Paris ? Mais quel âge as-tu ? 50 ans ?  
– 43 ans, corrigea Yann en roulant des yeux.  
– Les cheveux gris, la morosité et l’absence totale de joie de vivre portent à confusion. » 

Pour toute réponse, Yann émit un grognement et retourna dans son bureau. Il n’était vraiment pas d’humeur à supporter les simagrées de Vincent. 

La semaine avait été extrêmement stressante. Plusieurs invités avaient annulé leur présence à la dernière minute, et ses oreilles vrillaient encore des multiples remontrances qu’il avait subies de Laurent pour avoir terminé toutes les émissions de la semaine avec presque trente minutes de retard. Sans parler du fait que Martin était toujours aux États-Unis en train de filmer pour l’émission qu’il donnerait en novembre. Il n’avait pas réussi à l’avoir au téléphone la veille ; ça avait sonné occupé toute la nuit. Yann ne pouvait s’empêcher de se torturer en pensant à la personne avec qui le reporter avait probablement conversé jusqu’à l’aube. 

On ne se débarrassait cependant pas aussi facilement de Vincent Dedienne. Il se glissa derrière lui avant que la porte de son bureau ne puisse complètement se refermer et s’invita dans le siège qui lui faisait face.

« Je voudrais t’inviter à un concert. Un truc sobre et élégant dans un beau restaurant du centre-ville. Des reprises au piano des plus belles chansons de Barbara.  
– Je ne suis vraiment pas d’humeur, soupira Yann en supprimant treize dossiers du bordel d’icônes que représentait son écran d’ordinateur. Demande à Hugo, je suis sûr qu’il sera ravi de t’accompagner. »

Le coin gauche de la bouche de Vincent tiqua.

« Je voulais y aller avec vous, Yann. Parce que j’ai pensé que ça vous ferait du bien de sortir. Et parce que je voulais y aller avec vous, spécifiquement. »

Yann roula des yeux comme à chaque fois que Vincent passait sans raison du tutoiement au vouvoiement avec lui. Mais lorsqu’il leva la tête, s’attendant à trouver l’expression légèrement ironique qu’il arborait toujours lorsqu’il le taquinait, il ne trouva aucune moquerie dans son regard.

« Moi ? bredouilla Yann. Pourquoi moi ? Je ne suis pas un grand fan de Barbara. J’y connais absolument rien en musique en fait. Et tu me vois dans un beau restaurant ? Laurent a toujours honte de moi quand on sort ensemble.  
– Qui s’en soucie ? Tu es Yann Barthès. »

Vincent devait avoir un pouvoir magique. Sinon, comment expliquer qu’avec cette simple phrase, il parvenait à le faire sourire ? Yann était bien le premier à savoir qu’il n’y avait rien de génial à être Yann Barthès.

« Tu es con.  
– Mais encore ?  
– À quelle heure ?  
– Vingt-deux heures.  
– Pourquoi pas...  
– Yann, mon chéri, tu viens de faire ma journée. »

Et c’est ainsi qu’à vingt-deux heures cinq, Yann Barthès se retrouva aux côtés de Vincent Dedienne devant l’un de ces restaurants prétentieux mais moyennement classe de la capitale. Ébouriffé, en jean et sweat-shirt, le nez surmonté d’une paire de lunettes aux verres maculés de traces de doigts.

Vincent avait trouvé le temps et le moyen de se changer après l’émission et ressemblait à l’un de ces jeunes fêtards pleins aux as. T-shirt blanc au col assez échancré pour monter une poitrine dorée et imberbe, pantalon noir saillant, veste noire ouverte qui coûtait probablement la peau du cou chez Armani. Grosse bague à l’annulaire de la main gauche assortie au collier en or qui ne le quittait jamais et donnait à sa gorge et à ses clavicules une indéniable sensualité. Il se fondait dans la foule sobrement tapageuse avec une grâce naturelle qui donna immédiatement envie à Yann de rentrer chez lui.

« Je déteste cette ambiance, grogna-t-il lorsque Vincent rendit son salut à un groupe de jeunes fumeuses en trenchcoats et bérets rassemblées sur le trottoir.  
\- Le truc c’est de jouer le jeu. Dès que tu passes inaperçu, les choses deviennent un peu plus intéressantes. »

Yann le savait. Il naviguait dans ces cercles depuis bien plus longtemps que le comédien, mais contrairement à lui, ne savait pas jouer le jeu et avait depuis plusieurs années perdu toute envie de le faire.

Il faisait étrangement sombre dans le restaurant et Yann aurait été bien incapable de décrire proprement les lieux. Il pouvait distinguer des personnes attablées, mais toute la salle était plongée dans la pénombre si ce n’étaient pour quelques bougies posées sur les tables.  Le seul endroit correctement éclairé était la petite scène qui siégeait au milieu de la pièce comme un îlot entouré par la mer. S’y trouvaient une guitare acoustique debout sur son socle, un micro, ainsi qu’un large piano noir à queue, reluisant dans la lumière éclatante des néons.

Leur hôte les accompagna jusqu’à la table que Vincent avait réservée, et les abandonna avec des menus laminés et reliés dans des livrets en cuir. Face à eux, une petite bougie dont la flamme tressautait au moindre mouvement.

« Romantique, commenta Yann.  
– Ne nous faisons pas de films, mon chéri.   
– Je n’oserais pas faire ça à Hugo. » 

Vincent sourit sans le regarder, de son sourire faussement distrait que Yann adorait faire apparaître sur son visage car il dissimulait toujours un rougissement ou une gêne. 

« Vincent, sérieusement, pourquoi passer la soirée avec moi ?  
– Parce que je vous aime bien Yann. Pourquoi ne pas passer la soirée avec vous ?  
– Je ne sais pas, tu n’as pas… des amis ?  
– Je suis sûr que tu ne voulais pas dire ce que tu viens de me dire.  
– Tu sais très bien ce que je voulais dire ! »

Vincent lui tapota doucement la main.

« Choisis ton plat. Il y a quelqu’un que je voudrais te présenter. »

Yann ouvrit la bouche afin de demander une meilleure explication, mais fut aussitôt interrompu par la musique qui émergea brusquement des speakers. Il y eut quelques applaudissements dans le restaurant, mais la plupart des gens continuèrent de manger tranquillement dans un doux cliquetis de couverts. Vincent, toutefois, était complètement tourné vers la scène et Yann suivit son regard. 

Son coeur s’arrêta brusquement dans sa poitrine.

Deux jeunes femmes se tenaient maintenant sous le feu des projecteurs. L’une au piano et la deuxième face au micro. Elles étaient assorties. Toutes les deux vêtues du même pantalon noir cigarette, du même haut noir saillant qui donnait à leurs tailles une étroitesse inhumaine. Elles avaient aussi le même maquillage - rouge à lèvres purpurin, yeux maquillés de khôl. Mais si Yann ne connaissait pas la chanteuse, il savait parfaitement qui était la pianiste.

Bien qu’il ne l’ait jamais vue en chair et en os auparavant, il aurait pu la reconnaître n’importe où. Cette longue chevelure brune et ce regard de velours, doux et profond sous la frange épaisse. Ces pommettes hautes et cette bouche pulpeuse, toujours inclinée dans une moue boudeuse.

Ella.

Sans s’en rendre compte il s’était levé, et il ne réalisa son geste que lorsqu’il sentit la main de Vincent autour de son poignet.

« Yann, dit-il simplement et si l’expression de son visage était impénétrable son regard le transperçait à travers la pénombre. Rassieds-toi. »

L’estomac de Yann était en noeuds. L’envie de fuir était plus forte que tout. Il pouvait voir le mot EXIT en caractères gras et rouges au-dessus d’une porte à quelques mètres seulement de lui. D’un simple geste il aurait pu se défaire de l’emprise de Vincent, traverser la salle et retourner dans l’air glacé de la nuit parisienne. Il aurait pu rentrer chez lui, retourner au travail le lendemain, espérer avoir Martin au téléphone, espérer le revoir, l’embrasser à nouveau, pouvoir le regarder en gardant en travers de la gorge tous les sentiments qu’il avait pour lui. Il pouvait retourner à cette vie qui le rendait malade, le précipitait chaque jour un peu plus au fond du gouffre.

Yann, tremblant et la gorge nouée, se laissa retomber sur sa chaise. Vincent ne lui lâcha pas le bras mais sa poigne devint quelque chose de rassurant, un point d’ancrage.

Ella jouait et la fille qui l’accompagnait chantait. C’était du Barbara, mais Yann ne connaissait pas la chanson. Il le devinait aux lèvres de Vincent qui formaient les paroles en même temps que celles de la chanteuse. C’était une musique lente et mélancolique, absolument magnifique, qui lui donna encore plus le cafard.

Il ne quitta pas Ella des yeux. Elle jouait droite sur sa chaise dans une position parfaite, les paupières mi-closes, se balançant doucement au rythme de la musique, un demi-sourire aux lèvres. Elle joua trois chansons mais Yann ne vit pas le temps passer. Le serveur vint et revint. On lui apporta son plat mais il ne le vit même pas. Il ne vit rien de tout ça. Il ne regarda rien d’autre qu’Ella qui jouait et existait à quelques mètres de lui après avoir si longtemps existé dans sa tête.

Et à la voir il comprit pourquoi Martin était avec elle et non avec lui. Elle était tout ce qu’il n’était pas et ne serait jamais.

Quand enfin Ella quitta la scène et fut remplacée par un jeune guitariste aux cheveux longs, Yann battit des paupières comme émergeant d’un rêve. Vincent le regardait, et son regard comme toujours le transperçait. 

« Comment est-ce que tu te sens ?  
– Malade. »

Vincent hocha la tête, se leva et l’invita à le suivre. Ils naviguèrent au milieu de la mer de tables et de bougies jusqu’à un rideau situé au fond du restaurant, estampillé du mot « loges ». Yann savait ce qui venait, mais il n’en était pas pour autant moins anxieux. 

Ils pénétrèrent dans un étroit couloir où se succédaient plusieurs portes et Vincent l’entraîna vers celle qui était déjà ouverte et donnait sur une petite pièce où siégeaient un canapé, une grande coiffeuse et...Ella. Immense, mince, élégante, superbe. Un sourire gracieux et sincère s’étira sur ses traits lorsque Vincent frappa contre l’encadrement de la porte.

« Vincent ! s’exclama-t-elle. Comment vas-tu ?  
– Très bien et toi ? Très belles reprises de Barbara.  
– Merci. Savoir qu’elles t’ont plu, toi qui es un si grand fan, est un immense compliment. »

Ella vint leur faire la bise. Elle sentait une douce odeur fleurie qui provoqua un énième haut-le-cœur chez Yann.

« Yann Barthès, présenta Vincent en tirant Yann par la manche.  
– Enchantée ! Je suis une très, très grande fan de Quotidien et je ne ratais jamais aucune émission du Petit Journal. J’adore ce que vous faites.  
– Merci, croassa Yann. J’ai beaucoup aimé le concert, vous êtes très talentueuse. »

Ella rougit adorablement et bredouilla des remerciements. Comment était-il possible d’être si jolie, élégante et gentille ? Yann n’arrivait pas à la détester, n’arrivait pas à rassembler la moindre rancoeur à son égard. La culpabilité se faisait simplement plus grande encore à mesure qu’il réalisait que Vincent avait raison et qu’Ella, effectivement, était quelqu’un de bien.

« Toi et Martin, comment ça va ? dit Vincent, l’air de ne pas y toucher.  
– C’est gentil de demander, répondit Ella en rougissant de plus belle. Nous sommes tous les deux très occupés et il est aux États-Unis depuis quelques jours comme tu le sais sans doute déjà. Mais on prévoit de passer les prochaines vacances ensemble. Ce sera bien pour rattraper le temps perdu.  
– Est-ce que vous comptez partir quelque part ?  
– Je vais sans doute le rejoindre aux États-Unis. J’ai été invitée pour jouer à des galas là-bas. »

La conversation poursuivit son cours sur le même ton. Ella se tournait fréquemment vers Yann pour ne pas qu’il soit exclu, faisant preuve d’une attention et d’une élégance presque révoltantes, mais Yann n’arrivait pas à décrocher le moindre mot. Il savait que s’il ouvrait la bouche, il se mettrait à pleurer.

Vincent gardait volontairement la conversation tournée vers Martin, ce qui gênait clairement Ella mais à chaque fois qu’elle tentait de parler d’autre chose il y revenait. Yann appris ainsi que c’était bien à elle que Martin parlait la veille au soir quand il avait tenté de le joindre et que son téléphone avait sonné occupé. Il apprit aussi qu’ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble le soir qui avait précédé celui que Martin et lui avaient passé à feuilleter ses albums photos.

Quand Vincent s’absenta pour aller aux toilettes, les laissant en tête à tête, Yann crut qu’il allait mourir d’inconfort.

« J’étais présente quand Martin a acheté cette montre. » dit Ella au bout de plusieurs lourdes secondes de silence.

Elle parlait, évidemment, de la montre que Yann n’avait cessé de tripoter nerveusement depuis qu’il était entré dans la pièce. Cette foutue montre.

« Enfin, juste quand il l'a payée. Il ne voulait pas être dérangé pendant qu’il regardait les modèles. Il avait très peur que son cadeau ne vous plaise pas donc je suis contente de vous voir la porter.  
– C’était… un cadeau très attentionné.  
– Ah ça ne me surprend pas. Martin est quelqu’un de très attentionné avec les personnes qu’il aime et estime. Et je sais qu’il a beaucoup d’affection pour vous.  
– Ah… ?  
– Oui. Enfin. Vous le savez. Vous êtes amis depuis longtemps. » 

Yann baissa les yeux, une boule dans la gorge et dans la poitrine. La montre, maintenant, lui brûlait le poignet et il avait juste envie de l’arracher et de la jeter. Il avait l’impression qu’en parlant de l’objet, Ella l’avait empoisonné.

« Il parle très souvent de vous, rit-elle.  
– En bien, j’espère, tenta Yann mais même à ses propres oreilles sa plaisanterie eut l’air forcée.  
– Il vous adore Yann, il ne dirait jamais rien de mal. Il m’arrive même parfois de me demander avec lequel de nous deux est-ce qu’il est en couple. »

Ella rit à nouveau, mais Yann vit dans ses yeux que son coeur, cette fois-ci, n’y était pas. Le silence revint, plus insupportable que jamais, et ils se regardèrent, l’une avec inconfort et l’autre avec horreur. Ella ne savait peut-être rien, mais une partie d’elle doutait. Il y avait eu une forme de tristesse dans ses yeux, un reproche qui ne réalisait pas encore qu’il en était un dans sa voix.

« Pardon, dit-elle avec un rire un peu gêné. Je vous regarde à la télé depuis tellement longtemps et j’entends si souvent parler de vous... Ça me fait tout bizarre de vous rencontrer et j’ai tendance à être trop bavarde quand je suis mal à l’aise.  
– Et moi à être trop silencieux. »

Ella baissa les yeux et eut un sourire impénétrable.

« Oui, Martin me l’a dit. »

Plus que jamais, Yann eut envie de se lever et de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Il ne pouvait toutefois que subir et sentir à chaque minute qui passait sa nausée augmenter et une douleur sourde grossir dans sa poitrine. Ils ne dirent plus grand chose après ça. Ella tenta de relancer la conversation à plusieurs reprises en parlant de Quotidien et du temps, mais Yann ne parvint pas à desserrer la mâchoire. À chaque tentative, elle se heurta à un mur monosyllabique.

Lorsque Vincent revint, Yann et Ella émirent tous deux un grand soupir de soulagement. C’était – enfin – le moment des au revoirs. Ella proposa qu’ils se revoient très bientôt, déclara qu’il faudrait vraiment qu’ils s’organisent quelque chose avec Hugo et Martin. Yann mentit en promettant qu’il y penserait.

Plus tard dans le taxi, Vincent ne lui demanda rien et lui parla à peine. Yann lui en fut reconnaissant. Il était tellement tendu que sa mâchoire le lançait. Il ne savait pas s’il avait envie de casser quelque chose ou de fondre en larmes. Il voulait désespérément entendre la voix de Martin, le sentir contre lui, et en même temps, penser qu’il le reverrait inévitablement le lundi lui donnait la nausée.

« Je suis désolé, dit Vincent lorsque le taxi s’arrêta devant le bâtiment de Yann.  
– Pourquoi ?  
– J’ai vu ton visage dans le restaurant et dans cette loge avec Ella. »

Yann déglutit péniblement et tenta, en vain, de voir l’expression de Vincent, mais il faisait trop sombre dans le taxi. Il ne distingua que la silhouette de son profil.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il avait mon visage ?  
– Je suis désolé, répéta simplement Vincent. J’aimerais pouvoir te dire que je comprends ce qui se passe dans la tête de Martin. »

Yann ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Lorsqu’il ouvrit la portière, l’air glacé de la ville lui agressa les poumons et sécha les larmes qui manquaient déjà de déborder.

« Tu avais raison, soupira-t-il. Ella est vraiment quelqu’un de bien. Elle vaut plus que ça.  
– Toi aussi, Yann. » 

À nouveau, Yann n’osa pas lui répondre. Il regarda la rue déserte, les lampadaires qui grésillaient dans le silence. Puis, sans un mot, il regagna son appartement.

Il avait toujours su ce qui lui restait à faire. 

 

*

 

« Martin ?  
– Hm ? »

Martin leva les yeux de son reflet. Debout dans le salon que l’aube nimbait d’une lumière pâle, il tentait de se recoiffer dans le miroir de l’entrée. Yann inspira lentement et sentit sa cage thoracique gonfler entre les bras qu’il avait resserrés autour de lui. Il grelottait dans son pyjama et ses yeux lui piquaient du manque de sommeil.

Lundi déjà mais il ne voulait pas aller travailler. Il ne voulait pas poursuivre cette conversation. Il voulait, un temps, cesser d’exister, prendre la fuite, se détacher du monde histoire de comprendre. Pourquoi n’y avait-il jamais aucun temps mort ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il jamais prendre le temps de penser ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours prendre une décision et agir, agir… Yann était fatigué d’agir. Usé jusqu’à la corde.

« Yann ? »

Martin s’approcha de lui, inquiété par son silence et son attitude. Il était si beau malgré ses sourcils en désordre, son regard cerné, ses lèvres gercées et fendues. Yann avait encore envie de l’embrasser, de lui faire l’amour comme la veille au soir et de se perdre dans l’odeur de sa peau.

Il ravala le manque qui pulsait avec son coeur, se glissait dans ses veines comme du poison.

« On ne peut plus faire ça.  
– Quoi ?  
– On ne peut plus faire ça, Martin. Tu… tu dois en parler avec Ella… ou tu dois choisir parce que je ne peux plus faire ça. »

Yann entendait sa voix trembler, mais il se força à ne pas détourner les yeux face à la stupeur qui se peignait sur le visage de Martin.

« Euh… d’où ça vient ?  
– Ça a toujours été là. J’ai été stupide de penser que je pouvais faire avec. Mais je ne peux pas. C’est en train de me détruire et...ça ne marche pas.  
– Mais qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

Les yeux de Martin brillaient, et parce que Yann ne voulait pas penser qu’il s’agissait de larmes au risque de céder, de fuir à nouveau cette séparation, il fut obligé de baisser les yeux. Il y eut un silence et le bruit de sa respiration, saccadé, pénible, tremblant. Et le tic-tac de la montre à son poignet. Plus fort encore que le grondement de Paris qui enflait avec la lumière du jour.

Yann inspira.

« Je t’aime, articula-t-il dans un souffle. Je suis amoureux de toi et je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne peux pas te savoir avec Ella. Je ne peux pas être avec toi juste pour… pour une, deux, trois nuits. Je ne peux pas continuer d’avoir peur, chaque jour, que tu me laisses.  
– Je ne vais pas te laisser, lâcha Martin d’une voix brisée.  
– Tu l’as déjà fait.  
– Yann… »

Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Pourquoi rendait-il les choses plus difficiles qu’elles ne devaient l’être ? Yann haletait.

« Ok, dit-il. Alors c’est moi qui vais le faire.   
– Quoi ?  
– Je te laisse, Martin. Je mets un terme à cette… chose qu’il y a entre nous.  
– Je… je ne comprends pas.  
– C’est toi que je ne comprends pas ! »

Yann n’avait pas voulu hausser la voix, mais il s’en sentit immédiatement libéré.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? Ella ? Moi ? Nous deux ? Tu as déjà dit que ce n’était que du cul entre nous. Et moi, je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas me contenter de ça. Et je ne peux pas être avec toi alors que tu es avec Ella. Ça me bouffe de l’intérieur. Donc c’est fini, ok ? C’est fini. »

Yann lu dans les yeux de Martin un mélange de confusion, de stupéfaction et de… terreur. Le regard d’un enfant qui découvre après avoir jeté son jouet à terre qu’il est brisé. Ou était-ce vraiment cela ? Yann n’en savait rien. Il étouffa en lui toute curiosité, toute envie de lui tendre la main à nouveau. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser prendre au piège une deuxième fois.

Avec difficulté, il s’arracha à l’emprise de la gravité qui semblait toujours vouloir les rapprocher.

« Sors de chez moi… » supplia-t-il.

Martin le regarda longuement, immobile, silencieux. Puis il serra la mâchoire, détourna les yeux, récupéra son sac et claqua la porte. L’aube vacilla. Ce fut la nuit en Yann.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le prochain chapitre sera... du point de vue de Martin :)


	5. Chapitre 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello ^.^
> 
> Voici enfin le point de vue tant attendu : Martin. Mais que se passe-t-il donc dans sa petite tête... J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes !
> 
> Encore merci à SkullKid pour les commentaires et les corrections ! Sans elle ce chapitre serait sans doute bien moins cohérent<3 <3

« Martin ? » 

La chambre d’hôtel était vieille et poussiéreuse, pleine de meubles en bois qui craquaient quand on s’y appuyait. Il y avait deux lits et une chaise ancienne, rappelant le mobilier de la chambre de Van Gogh à Arles. Et il y avait Félix, tourné vers la fenêtre, assis sur le lit, les mains crispées en poings sur ses cuisses.

« Martin. » 

La fenêtre, fermée, qui permettait toutefois d’entendre les coups de feu à travers le mince vitrage. Martin les écoutait, les membres engourdis par le froid et la peur. La ville fantôme et aussi calme que l’hôtel à l’extérieur, les soldats qui défilaient en chars dans les allées désertées, brandissant fièrement fusils et grenades.

Ils n’avaient pas beaucoup dormi. La crainte de devoir rester ici, pris en tenaille dans ce qui s'apparentait à un début de guerre civile, les avait tenus éveillés. S’ils avaient cédé au sommeil ils auraient probablement cauchemardé. C’était la froide terreur de se savoir piégés, de ne pas être sûr de ce qu’il adviendrait d’eux. D’entendre des rafales de balles par-delà les champs et les montagnes, et de ne voir autour d’eux qu’immobilité. 

« On va trouver un moyen de vous ramener, avait dit Yann la veille quand ils l’avaient eu au téléphone. Je ne vous laisserai pas coincés là-bas. De votre côté, s’il vous plaît, faites attention à vous. Portez vos gilets pare-balles. » 

Il y avait eu cette tension inhabituelle dans sa voix. C’était la première fois que Martin l’entendait. Yann avait rappelé après pour s’assurer qu’ils avaient pu rentrer sains et saufs à l’hôtel et pour évaluer avec eux leurs différentes options. Et toujours cette tension, cette fermeté, cette assurance et cette dureté. Il avait passé la nuit à leur parler, et Martin l’avait imaginé dans son bureau en train de faire les cent pas, puis dehors, serrant entre ses doigts le filtre d’une cigarette déjà à moitié consumée.

Il avait rappelé encore quand Félix s’était endormi. Il devait être près de deux heures du matin. Sa voix avait percé l’angoissante immobilité de la chambre. 

« J’ai vraiment peur, Yann. Ça craint.  
– Ouais. Ça craint. » 

Et par son souffle qu’il percevait à travers le combiné, Martin s’était projeté ailleurs. À ses côtés. Loin de cette ville.

« Martin ! » 

Martin se réveilla. 

Il n’était plus en Ukraine. Il était dans sa chambre à Paris et son réveil sonnait – tonitruant. Martin grimaça, sentant contre ses tempes battre une migraine qui ne pouvait être due qu’à l’alcool. Il y eut un bruissement. Un bruit de pas sur le parquet, puis face à lui une tignasse brune échevelée. 

« Tu dors vraiment comme un mort, dit Ella. Ton réveil sonne depuis au moins vingt minutes et je n’arrive pas à trouver ton téléphone.  
– Jean. Poche arrière. » 

Ella acquiesça, disparut, et il y eut de nouveau le bruit d’une personne gigantesque, agitée, marchant sur ses talons. Et enfin, le silence. La pression derrière les yeux de Martin se relâcha un peu et il soupira de soulagement. 

Ella revint dans le lit pour se glisser contre lui. Elle était complètement nue si ce n’était pour ses cheveux qui l’habillaient jusqu’à la taille. Elle sentait le sexe, le soleil, et les résidus de son parfum fleuri. 

« Quelle heure est-il ? marmonna Martin entre deux haut-le-cœur.  
– 13 heures.  
– Quel jour est-il ?  
– Mardi. Tu ne travailles pas aujourd’hui. » 

Ella se redressa sur un coude pour le regarder avec une expression douce et inquiète. 

« Tu as vraiment beaucoup bu hier soir. Est-ce que ça va ?  
– Non. J’ai probablement une tumeur au cerveau.  
– Ce n’est pas une tumeur. C’est juste la gueule de bois. » 

Martin grogna et remonta la couverture sur son visage, espérant faire rempart au soleil qui lui brûlait les yeux et s’amusait à jouer du tambour derrière ses sourcils. Il tenait habituellement très bien son alcool et ne devait pas s’être retrouvé dans un tel état depuis au moins ses vingt-cinq ans. Il avait oublié à quel point la déshydratation de ses neurones pouvait être désagréable. 

« Est-ce que tu as envie de vomir ? demanda doucement Ella en lui caressant les cheveux.  
– J’ai envie de mourir.  
– Courage. Je vais te chercher des Advil. » 

Et joignant le geste à la parole, elle quitta à nouveau le lit, enfila l’un de ses t-shirts et se glissa hors de la chambre. Martin l’entendit progresser dans son appartement, jouer dans les tiroirs de sa salle de bain, et il eut envie de la guider mais sa bouche était trop pâteuse et sa migraine était en train d’avoir raison de lui. Il se recroquevilla sous le drap, ferma les yeux forts, et se concentra sur sa respiration pour oublier la nausée qui lui grattait la gorge et lui retournait le ventre. 

Que s’était-il passé la veille ? Il avait longtemps erré, puis souhaité boire assez pour avoir des trous de mémoire. Pour que l’alcool brûle le souvenir de son existence sur cette Terre. Pour qu’il tombe dans un coma éthylique et ne s’en réveille plus jamais. 

Il n’avait vraiment pas hâte de raconter tout ça à son psychologue. Il savait qu’il ne pourrait plus éviter le sujet de ses tendances autodestructrices après une telle soirée. 

Et le pire dans l’histoire était que ça n’avait pas marché. Il se souvenait de tout, même des détails. Les couleurs du souvenir semblaient même plus vives. Comme si un Dieu, quelque part, avait décidé qu’il méritait de souffrir – et une petite partie de Martin ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser qu’il avait raison de lui infliger cela. 

Ella revint dans la chambre et il l’entendit déposer quelque chose sur la table de nuit. 

« Eau, ibuprofène, dit-elle doucement. Est-ce que tu vas me raconter ce qui t’est arrivé hier ? » 

Elle avait aussi tenté de le faire parler la veille, Martin s’en souvenait. Elle avait tenté de l’arrêter alors qu’il s'agrippait à ses poignets et l’embrassait encore et encore, pour oublier d’autres lèvres, celles qui lui avaient dit ‘je t’aime’ mais aussi ‘je ne peux plus faire ça’. Il lui avait dit qu’il allait bien. Il lui avait dit qu’il ne voulait pas en parler. Et elle avait dit « ok » avec ce sourire triste qu’il haïssait, avant de retirer sa robe. 

Au final ils n’avaient pas fait grand-chose. Le corps d’Ella n’avait soulevé en lui qu’indifférence et parce qu’il était trop saoul, il n’avait cette fois-ci pas réussi à passer outre. Aujourd’hui, il en aurait probablement honte s’il ne se sentait pas si mal. 

« Il ne s’est rien passé hier, grommela-t-il sans quitter son fort de couvertures.  
– Hm. Et c’est pour ça que tu t’es enfilé je ne sais combien de shots de vodka avant de m’appeler en sanglotant pour au final être incapable de band…  
– Non. Chut.  
– Martin. On peut en parler, tu sais. » 

Non, ils ne pouvaient pas. Ou tout du moins, Martin ne pouvait pas. Il ne savait même pas par où commencer. 

Ella tira sur le drap et la lumière perça, aussi agressive qu’un couteau qu’on aurait planté dans ses yeux. 

« Putain de merde, Ella, pleurnicha-t-il.  
– Arrête de te morfondre. Tu n’es pas une mauvaise personne. Je suis certaine que tu n’as rien fait de si grave.  
– Il ne s’est rien passé hier. » 

Ella le regarda, droit dans les yeux, avec cette intensité qui lui était propre. Martin, au bout d’un moment, dut détourner le regard. 

« Il faut que j’aille me préparer, dit-elle doucement. J’ai des répétitions pour le concert de jeudi et un show ce soir. Mais il faut qu’on parle, Martin.  
– Je n’ai rien à dire. » 

Ella ouvrit la bouche, se ravisa, soupira, se leva, puis lui jeta son téléphone à la figure. 

« Tu as reçu un message. Guillaume quelque chose. » 

Et sur ses mots, elle quitta la chambre pour aller s’enfermer dans la salle de bain. Martin aurait probablement ressenti une pointe de culpabilité s’il avait été capable de ressentir autre chose qu’un vide infernal au creux de sa poitrine. 

Il souleva lentement son téléphone et pleura en allumant l’écran, ébloui. 

Guillaume, donc, rédacteur en chef, lui demandait de ramener sa poire le plus rapidement possible. Gros job de montage, la moitié de l’équipe en congé maladie à cause d’une épidémie de gastro, n’importe qui avec quelques notions pour prêter main-forte parce que ni Laurent ni Yann ne voulaient desserrer les fesses sur cette séquence. 

Martin roula des yeux si fort que sa migraine manqua de lui faire perdre connaissance. 

 

* 

 

Il avait su ce qu’il voulait de sa vie dès l’âge de six ans. Il l’avait dessiné puis écrit, mot à mot, dans tous ses détails. Il avait dit, pensé et répété : « Plus tard je serai journaliste. Plus tard, je voyagerai partout dans le monde. Plus tard je me marierai, j’aurai trois enfants et une maison au bord de la mer. » Il y avait cru désespérément, et ce rêve d’enfance avait avec les années pris du relief. Il avait bâti un plan autour de lui, affiné les bords les plus grossiers, et chaque jour de sa vie il avait aspiré à sa réalisation. 

Il se souvenait encore nettement de la carrière politique de son oncle et de ses rêves à lui, qui s’étaient écroulés tels un château de cartes après qu’on ait pris connaissance de son homosexualité. C’était le milieu des années 90 et tout était encore différent. C’était un homme joyeux et optimiste, qui lui offrait à Noël des romans historiques et lui avait donné Machiavel alors qu’il n’avait que cinq ans et savait à peine lire ses Picsou en entier. Il lui avait dit : « Ça te servira un jour. » pendant que ses parents roulaient des yeux en souriant malgré tout.

Martin se souvenait de sa bonhommie, de son visage tiré par la fatigue à la suite de la campagne qu’il avait menée pour devenir maire. Il se souvenait de son sourire qui était toujours un peu de travers, comme si sa mâchoire avait un jour été disloquée et jamais correctement remise. Et il se souvenait aussi de l’autre homme avec qui il traînait souvent, qui s’était présenté comme étant son ami. Grand et grisonnant, toujours habillé en noir, que ses parents servaient quand il venait dîner avec un sourire qui se voulait aimable, mais qui ne pouvait s’empêcher de se crisper à chaque fois qu’il se tournait vers Martin pour lui parler. Martin ne l’avait pas revu pendant plusieurs années après le scandale mais il avait appris plus tard qu’il n’était jamais allé nulle part.

Il était resté avec son oncle que lui, il avait vu très souvent. Les rêves éclatés sur le parquet, le sourire disloqué pour de vrai. Il se souvenait de la conversation à demi-mots qu’il avait surprise entre lui et son père. Tous deux devant la maison en train de fumer. La nuit épaisse sur le quartier inanimé. 

« Les gens oublieront.  
– Tu sais bien que non. Les gens oublient beaucoup de choses, mais ils n’oublient pas ça. Ce serait presque drôle à quel point ça les touche intimement. Comme s’ils se sentaient personnellement attaqués. » 

Il y avait eu un silence. Tout s’était fait immobile et Martin, figé dans sa cachette, avait en vain tendu l’oreille. 

Et puis : 

« Tu pourrais… faire semblant ?  
– Non. Ne me demande pas ça. Pas toi, s’il te plaît. » 

Et les mots et les événements s’étaient imprimés en Martin malgré lui. Les choses à faire et à ne pas faire dans cette vie. Il y avait eu le lycée, l’université, les aventures des potes aux soirées, Christiane Taubira en 2013, les manifestations, l’obtention. Mais certaines images restent à jamais marquées dans un esprit. On pense les avoir assez renversées et contredites mais elles demeurent, comme une trace, une cicatrice. 

Martin avait farouchement aspiré à sa carrière journalistique, à sa maison au bord de la mer, à sa femme et ses enfants. Il avait imaginé la maison, imaginé les enfants, imaginé la femme – une brunette ayant une carrière assez nomadique pour comprendre la sienne. 

Et puis. Et puis il y avait eu Yann. Dès l’instant où il l’avait vu sur son écran de télévision, il l’avait trouvé extraordinaire. 

C’était ses mimiques, les inclinaisons ironiques de sa voix, ses grands yeux bleus brillants et son indescriptible charisme qui ne résidait ni dans son physique ni dans son caractère mais… autre part. C’était sa discrétion, sa timidité plus ou moins maîtrisée, et sa fermeté dans la colère et le travail. C’était sa façon de rire et de le taquiner, comme s’ils avaient toujours été amis, et sa façon d’écouter les autres, comme s’ils détenaient tous en eux quelque chose de merveilleux. 

Martin avait admiré Yann dès les premières secondes du premier Petit Journal auquel il avait assisté, mais après l’Ukraine quelque chose avait changé. Il avait vu la mort en face pour la première fois à Lampedusa, mais c’était en Ukraine qu’il avait vraiment compris que parfois son métier, c’était jouer à la roulette russe. Yann avait été là à chaque étape, sans jamais étaler ses propres angoisses, un soutien stable et solide qui lui avait répété : « Je ne vous laisserai pas là-bas. » comme si toute cette histoire était extrêmement personnelle, comme s’ils étaient des membres de sa famille coincés à l’autre bout du monde. 

Martin avait guetté ses appels, trouvé refuge dans sa voix et dans les plaisanteries qu’ils s’efforçaient de faire tard la nuit pour couvrir le bruit des rafales dans la distance. Quand il était rentré en France, enfin, Yann l’avait pris par les épaules puis étreint.

Martin se souvenait de son sourire dans lequel un soulagement sans mot était inscrit. Sa barbe qui avait dépassé le stade des trois jours et le rendait plus grisonnant encore – plus lumineux encore. Il avait failli pleurer de le retrouver en chair et en os et avait réalisé, violemment, que l’une des choses qu’il avait le plus craint était de ne jamais le revoir.

 

* 

 

« Ah, Martin ! » s’exclama Guillaume lorsqu’il pénétra dans l’open space. 

Le chaos régnait dans le bureau. Des téléphones sonnaient mais personne ne répondait. De multiples paquets de feuilles avaient été renversés au sol. Des cordons électriques pendaient de bureaux qui eux-mêmes croulaient sous plusieurs tasses à moitié remplies de café froid. Il n’y avait qu’une dizaine d’employés, mais tous étaient occupés, chargés d’accomplir une tâche qui semblait relever de la vie ou de la mort. Certains pianotaient frénétiquement sur leurs ordinateurs, allongés sur le tapis, d’autres essuyaient des larmes devant la seule photocopieuse qui n’était pas placardée de l’insigne ‘Défectueuse’. Quelqu’un avait ouvert une fenêtre, mais ça sentait toujours la mort – comme si une personne qui ne s’était pas baignée depuis cinq ans était morte dans un coin et pourrissait depuis plusieurs jours.

Face au désordre, Martin ne ressentit qu’une vague stupéfaction. Ç’aurait été mentir que de dire qu’un tel bordel était rare ici. Il suffisait qu’une épidémie quelconque frappe et que l’actualité se fasse plus intense que d’habitude pour que la folie fasse son œuvre. 

« Toi, t’as bien fêté hier soir. » commenta Guillaume en s’approchant de lui. 

Martin grogna. Il avait pris deux Advil et bu deux litres d’eau, mais il avait toujours la sensation que quelque part, quelque chose en lui était mort et ne revivrait jamais. Il n’était pas certain que ce sentiment soit entièrement dû à la gueule de bois. 

« Ouh là, siffla le rédacteur en chef en constatant l’état de ses cernes. C’est pas une fête ça, c’est une peine de coeur. Tout va bien avec Ella ?  
– Pourquoi est-ce que je suis ici ? grinça Martin.  
– Rien de bien compliqué, juste des images à retrouver et à envoyer à l’équipe de montage. La moitié des documentalistes est en arrêt maladie. Ce serait à cause de Sophie dont les enfants ont chopé la gastro et qui l'a ramenée sans savoir ici. C’est l’hécatombe. Toute la boîte semble l’avoir attrapée. Est-ce que vous vous roulez tous des patins dans mon dos ? Est-ce que cette légende urbaine de partouzes journalistiques est vraie ? »

Touché par la détresse de Guillaume, Martin lui tapota gentiment l’épaule. 

« Ça aurait pu être pire, mec. Tu étais en vacances pendant l’épidémie de bronchite.  
\- Théodore m’en a parlé, frémit Guillaume. Yann se baladait avec un masque respiratoire, pas vrai ?  
\- Il puait aussi l'alcool à force de se nettoyer les mains. Et peut-être aussi à force d’en siroter sous son bureau. » 

Guillaume ricana. 

« Tu me mènes en bateau, là ! Salle de montage B. Hugo y est déjà. » 

Au moment où Martin se détourna, il croisa le regard de Yann. Il se tenait au fond de l’open space, dans son sweat gris _Aoyama Swimming Club_ , un café dans une main, son téléphone dans l’autre, un pli ennuyé entre les sourcils que Martin eu envie de défaire en y posant les lèvres. Ils se regardèrent et le poids de ses yeux fut immédiatement insupportable. Martin les revit briller de larmes, habités par une douleur qu’il avait lui-même causée. Le vide en lui devint plus vacant encore, plus douloureux encore. Il s’enfuit avant de voir la moindre réaction sur le visage de Yann. 

Depuis la veille, il s’était senti amorphe, insensible à tout et à tous, et subitement c’était comme si son corps reprenait vie. Sa nausée prit une intensité et une violence qu’elle n’avait jamais eu depuis qu’il s’était réveillé et son mal de tête perça le nuage d’ibuprofène. Son estomac brûlait, sa peau brûlait, et son corps était subitement une vierge de fer. Il voulait se l’arracher comme un vêtement, s’en défaire et s’en libérer, mais c’était impossible. Il était piégé en lui-même, dans cette prison qui le transperçait de part en part et qu’il avait bâti de ses mains, par ses choix et ses actions. 

 

* 

 

Martin n’avait jamais été attiré par un homme avant d’être attiré par Yann et savait qu’il ne serait jamais attiré par un homme après lui. En vérité, parfois, il se demandait même s’il serait un jour attiré par quelqu’un d’autre comme il était attiré par lui. 

Il n’était rien de ce qu’il avait toujours cru vouloir, non, de tout ce qu’il avait toujours voulu. Il était un homme, il avait plus de dix ans de plus que lui, il était son patron, il ne voulait pas d’enfants, il n’aspirait à rien d’autre pour sa retraite qu’une maison dans les Alpes, la tranquillité, et un chien. Ils étaient à des étapes complètement différentes de leurs vies. 

Il n’était pas une brunette à la carrière nomadique. Il n’était pas celle qui se glissait dans son plan de vie comme la dernière pièce d’un puzzle. Il n’était rien de tout ça. Et pourtant, quand ils s’effleuraient, Martin avait l’impression que le monde autour d’eux s'effaçait. À l’intérieur de lui, tout se faisait calme, immobile et en attente, comme s’ils se tenaient dans l’oeil d’un cyclone. Quand ils étaient ensemble, plus rien d’autre n’importait. 

Quand Martin l’avait embrassé cette nuit d’hiver 2015, il voulait bien plus depuis déjà très longtemps sans s’en rendre compte, en l’étouffant au fond de lui. Mais ce soir-là il avait un peu bu et Yann était plus beau encore dans sa morosité. Il ignorait exactement ce qui avait tout fait basculer. Son expression malheureuse, l’air glacé ou la sensation de sa peau brûlante à travers son manteau ? Il n’avait jamais compris. 

Il ne se rappelait nettement que de ses lèvres contre les sienne et du reste du monde qui se taisait. Plus de bruits dans les rues, plus de musique derrière eux, plus rien que leurs respirations. Tout s’ordonnait, tout semblait avoir un sens. En cet instant, Martin aurait pu croire en Dieu. C’était comme si tout s’expliquait : le bonheur, la souffrance, tout, tout. Tout était là pour une raison et il n’avait plus rien à craindre, plus à douter. 

La peur était venue après. Le lendemain. Après qu’il se soit réveillé contre lui, langui de bonheur et de chaleur. Elle s’était écrasée avec la violence d’un raz-de-marée contre une digue de brindilles. Elle l’avait emporté et noyé, et n’avait cessé de le suffoquer depuis. 

Mais Martin n’avait pas su arrêter. Il avait essayé, il s’était débattu. Il avait pensé que ce n’était pas vrai, que tout était dans sa tête, qu’il pouvait encore avoir la dernière pièce de son puzzle – sa femme, brune, nomade comme lui. Mais Yann était devenu une forme de drogue. Sa voix, ses lèvres, sa peau, son rire et son foutu sourire. Martin n’avait eu de cesse de vouloir le fuir, de vouloir que cette obsession s’efface avec la distance, le temps, d’autres rencontres. En vain. Il était toujours revenu vers lui, encore et encore, et ça faisait si mal de le voir souffrir, et c’était comme toucher du doigt l’éternité que de le faire sourire.

Il y avait eu Ella. Parfaite. Tout ce qu’il avait toujours voulu. Mais ça n’avait jamais été assez. 

Ce paradoxe avait lentement, briques par briques, détruit toutes certitudes, toute raison. Yann n’était rien de ce qu’il avait toujours voulu, rien de ce qu’il voulait, mais en même temps, il… l’était. 

 

* 

 

« Est-ce que tu vas me dire pourquoi tu as l’air d’être passé sous une voiture ou je dois deviner ? » 

Martin grogna. 

« Quelle éloquence, commenta Hugo sans détacher son regard de son écran d’ordinateur. Est-ce qu’il s’est passé un truc avec Ella ?  
– Il ne s’est rien passé avec Ella. Il ne se passe absolument rien, en fait.  
– Bien sûr. Et tu vas aussi essayer de me faire croire que tu n’as pas la gueule de bois ? » 

Martin prit le parti de ne pas répondre et se concentra sur le même extrait de vidéo qu’il avait dû visionner au moins 40 fois en dix minutes. 

« Si tu veux pas en parler, ok, poursuivit Hugo. Tu finiras bien par le faire.  
– Hm…  
– Mais prends soin de toi s’il te plaît. Ça va faire je sais pas combien d’années que je ne t’ai pas vu aussi mal. »

Hugo le regardait du coin de l’oeil, et il avait cet air soucieux et sérieux qui le vieillissait un peu. Martin ne savait jamais vraiment comment réagir lorsqu’il le regardait comme ça. Face à ce regard, il ressentait toujours un peu de culpabilité mais ne savait jamais exactement pourquoi. Il avait constamment l’impression que Hugo attendait quelque chose de lui et qu’il n’était pas capable de le lui donner.

Il soupira et se massa les tempes. La pression était si forte dans son crâne qu’il lui semblait que sa tête allait éclater d’une minute à l’autre. Sous ses paupières closes, des petites lumières palpitèrent, et la voix de Yann lui revint, aérienne : « Je suis amoureux de toi. ». Tout à coup, il y avait aussi son visage, et son expression de pure détresse. La façon dont il s’était encerclé de ses bras avant de lui parler, comme pour se protéger – de qui ? de lui ? 

« Martin… » dit Hugo en le voyant se recroqueviller sur lui-même. 

Martin déglutit péniblement, assiégé par une douleur sans nom. C’était dans son crâne où le sang pulsait bruyamment, mais aussi dans sa poitrine où son coeur semblait être une plaie à vif, et dans son ventre noué, et partout, partout. Comment était-ce possible de souffrir ainsi ?

« Est-ce que… est-ce que tu as déjà essayé d’être avec deux personnes en même temps ? » souffla-t-il, en serrant fort ses paupières pour faire rempart à toute lumière. 

Il y eut un silence stupéfait, puis Hugo répondit prudemment : 

« Dans quel sens ?  
– Tu sais dans quel sens.  
– Non, Martin. Je ne sais vraiment pas. » 

Martin rouvrit les yeux, juste un petit peu, juste assez pour voir le regard que lui adressait son ami. Hugo l’observait, les mains figées au-dessus de son clavier ; l’air de quelqu’un qui ne veut vraiment pas entendre quelque chose mais qui sait aussi qu’il le doit absolument. 

« Est-ce que… est-ce que tu trompes Ella ? » 

Martin regretta immédiatement d’avoir entamé la conversation. Il fit mine de se reconcentrer sur son écran. 

« Non, bien sûr que non. Bon finissons ce travail que je puisse rentrer.  
– Martin, réponds-moi. Est-ce que tu trompes Ella ? » 

Hugo s'agrippait à son bras et Martin ne trouva pas en lui la force de le repousser ou de le regarder. Il ferma à nouveau les yeux pour que le sang arrête de vouloir percer un trou dans son crâne, et aussi parce qu’une partie puérile de lui croyait encore que s’il ne voyait pas les monstres, les monstres ne pouvaient pas le voir non plus.

« J’y crois pas, souffla Hugo, et dans sa voix il y avait un mélange de stupéfaction mais aussi de… déception. Tu trompes Ella. Avec qui ? Pourquoi ? Comment c’est arrivé ?  
– Je sais pas, lâcha Martin entre ses dents. Je sais vraiment pas, mec.  
– Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? Avec qui est-ce que tu la trompes ? Est-ce que je la connais ? » 

Hugo le tenait si fort qu’il bloquait la circulation dans son bras, et il le secouait aussi légèrement, sans doute sans s’en rendre compte. Martin ne parvint pas à lui dire de le lâcher. La nausée l’étranglait. 

« Martin, parle-moi, ordonna Hugo en tournant sa chaise vers lui. Ou au moins regarde-moi ? S’il te plait ? »

Martin se concentra sur sa respiration pour ne pas rendre la bile qui lui montait à la gorge, puis lentement, rouvrit les yeux. Hugo avait éteint la lampe de bureau et ce fut un peu plus facile. Quelque chose en lui se relâcha, et le désespoir de la veille revint s’écraser contre lui. Il trembla sur sa chaise, la poitrine comme béante. 

« J’ai tellement, tellement, tellement merdé, souffla-t-il et alors qu’il le disait, la réalisation s’imprimait encore plus douloureusement. Putain Hugo. Putain...  
– Dis-moi ce qui se passe, demanda Hugo d’une voix douce. Peut-être que je pourrais t’aider ? Je suis sûre que c’est pas si grave que ça. Mais explique-moi juste.  
– C’est vrai, bredouilla Martin dans un haut-le-cœur.  
– Qu’est-ce qui est vrai ?  
– J’ai trompé Ella.  
– Avec qui ? » 

Martin frissonna et le nom resta piégé dans sa gorge. Il savait qu’il n’avait pas à craindre la réaction de Hugo, il savait que jamais son ami ne lui tournerait le dos pour ça. Mais c’était plus fort que lui. La peur lui tordait les entrailles. 

Hugo fronça les sourcils, ouvrit la bouche, la referma, soupira. 

« Ok. Pourquoi ?  
– Cette personne…, tenta Martin sans parvenir à le regarder. On se voyait avant Ella, et quand j’ai voulu arrêter, je n’ai pas réussi. Elle me manquait, et ça faisait tellement mal de ne pas pouvoir être avec lu… elle. C’était comme une douleur physique. Comment est-ce que c’est possible de ressentir une telle chose ? Comment est-ce que c’est possible qu’une seule personne te fasse te sentir comme ça ? Comme si tout a du sens ou comme si… comme si tout n’en a plus du tout.  
– Martin, qui est cette personne ? » 

La main de Hugo s’était crispée sur son genoux, son visage avait blêmi. Dans ses yeux, il y avait une attente, mais aussi une pointe d’incrédulité et de résignation. Martin eut envie de rire et de pleurer tout en même temps. Bien sûr que Hugo savait. Évidemment. 

« Tu sais déjà de qui je parle pas vrai ?  
– Ça ne peut pas être la personne à qui je pense, répondit Hugo d’une voix blanche. Ça n’est pas la personne à qui je pense ?  
– À qui est-ce que tu penses ? » 

Hugo déglutit. 

« Yann ? tenta-t-il, puis voyant l’expression de son visage : Attends, sérieux ? Vraiment ? Yann Barthès ?  
– Ne crie pas. » 

Hugo se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. À plusieurs reprises, il s’arrêta comme pour dire quelque chose, mais au final, il demeura une trentaine de secondes sans plus décrocher le moindre mot. Martin l’observa, tétanisé. 

« De toutes les façons, c’est fini, murmura-t-il. Yann a dit qu’il ne pouvait plus… il a dit qu’il... » 

_Il a dit qu’il m’aimait._ Martin baissa les yeux, pris de nausées. 

Hugo s’arrêta, se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, passa frénétiquement ses mains dans ses cheveux, les redéposa sur ses cuisses, attrapa le feutre qui traînait sur le bureau pour le boucher et le déboucher nerveusement. 

« Entre Yann et toi… qu’est-ce qu’il y avait exactement ?  
– On se voyait. C’était pas sérieux.  
– Vraiment ? Ça n’a pas l’air.  
– Il a dit qu’il m’aimait. Et quelque part je pense que je le savais déjà. Je n’étais pas surpris, mais quand il l’a dit tout a semblé tellement juste. L’espace de ce court instant, tout a semblé… juste. » 

Hugo avait cessé de jouer avec le feutre. Il le regardait maintenant avec dans ses yeux une compréhension et une pitié que Martin ne voulait pas voir là. 

« Martin, est-ce que tu l’aimes ?  
– Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas.  
– Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas ? Parce que c’est un homme ? Parce que c’est Yann ?  
– Ce n’est pas comme ça que c’était supposé arriver. Ce n’est pas… ce n’est pas ce que je veux. Je ne veux pas que ce soit Yann. Mais en même temps je… je ne sais pas.  
– Martin, les sentiments c’est pas comme une image que l’on peut recadrer et monter comme on veut. Ce n’est pas quelque chose que tu peux contrôler, altérer ou modifier comme tu le souhaites. Une histoire d’amour, ça ne s’écrit pas.  
– J’aime Ella. Je voulais que ça marche. Je pensais que je pouvais le faire marcher.  
– Je sais. Je vous ai vus ensemble. Je sais que tu l’aimes. Mais je t’ai aussi vu avec Yann et… dans un sens, ça ne me surprend pas qu’il y ait un tel truc entre vous. Il y a toujours eu un truc entre vous. Un peu comme de l’électricité. » 

Martin pensa à ça, et c’était juste. De l’électricité, mais aussi tellement plus. Il pensa à Yann, à ses yeux qui tombaient toujours de fatigue mais qui semblaient aussi toujours éveillés. À sa façon de sourire, légèrement ironique, quand il entendait des conneries. Son coeur se remplit de chaleur et, malgré lui, il sourit. 

« Quand je suis revenu de Syrie j’étais super malade, murmura-t-il. J’avais choppé une super grosse toux et je frôlais les 40 de fièvre. Yann a pratiquement habité chez moi jusqu’à ce que j’aille mieux. Il a dû rester une semaine. » 

Sans raison, les souvenirs affluaient. Martin avait été inconscient une bonne partie des deux premiers jours. Le décalage horaire, l’émotion du voyage, la maladie, tout l’avait cloué au lit. Il avait cauchemardé des visages amaigris et poussiéreux des cadavres retrouvés dans les rues ravagées de Kobané. Il savait qu’il avait pleuré même s’il en gardait peu de souvenirs – sans doute fiévreux, au milieu de la nuit, hagard et déshydraté. 

Yann était passé tous les jours après le travail. Il avait fait ses courses et avait même essayé de lui faire à manger. Il lui avait tenu la main, il avait caressé ses cheveux collés par la sueur. 

« Ça va aller, lui avait-il répété à chaque fois que Martin avait tenté de lui parler des morts, avant de s’étrangler sur un sanglot.  
– J’aurais aimé pouvoir faire plus.  
– Tu fais beaucoup, déjà. Chacun fait ce qu’il peut. » 

Ils n’en avaient jamais reparlé et Yann abordait toujours cette semaine comme si ce qu’il avait fait était normal. Comme si c’était quelque chose que n’importe qui aurait fait. 

À nouveau, Martin repensa à la voix tremblante de Yann, à ses yeux lourds de larmes, et à sa détresse, lorsqu’il lui avait dit qu’il l’aimait. Comme s’il s’agissait d’un fardeau insoutenable. Il avait dit que cette relation le détruisait et Martin avait compris que non, avait compris que c’était lui. Qu’il avait brisé Yann. Qu’il avait fait de l’amour si pur qu’il lui portait quelque chose de douloureux. 

« Je suis si con. » lâcha-t-il dans un souffle, et les larmes lui remontèrent dans la gorge. 

Hugo soupira et le prit dans ses bras. Il le laissa pleurer sur son t-shirt sans dire un mot. 

 

* 

 

Un soir de février, Yann et lui étaient restés assis dans sa voiture sur le parking de son immeuble. Sans raison, en silence, à regarder la rue déserte et la nuit comme un lourd vêtement indigo au-dessus des bâtiments mal éclairés. En fond sonore, la playlist que Panayotis avait constituée pour Martin il y a de ça un mois – de l’électronique mélancolique, lente et langoureuse – et le ronronnement du chauffage. 

C’était après le baiser glacé au-dessus de Paris. Avant Ella. Le début de tout. Une période que Martin avait passée à angoisser, à se demander ce qu’il était en train de faire, à se répéter chaque jour qu’il mettrait un terme à tout ça, mais à être incapable d’arrêter. À perdre le contrôle. 

Mais ce soir-là, peut-être était-ce la musique, l’immobilité de la ville endormie, la pizza que Yann et lui avaient mangée dans la voiture en buvant du coca. Tout était… calme. Pas une pointe de peur à l’horizon. La présence de Yann, toujours apaisante à ses côtés, et le reste du monde sur « arrêt ». 

« Encore quelques années, avait murmuré Yann, pensif.  
– Quelques années de quoi ?  
– De télé. » 

Martin se souvenait de l’expression de son visage. Lointaine et presque triste, et pour la chasser, il avait pris la main de Yann pour ramener son regard vers lui et le faire sourire. 

« Où est-ce que tu te vois dans dix ans, Martin ? » 

Comme dans un flash, Martin s’était vu en train de tenir cette même main quelque part, n’importe où. Il en avait eu le souffle coupé et brusquement, il l’avait relâché. 

« Martin ? » 

La peur était revenue, écrasante. Il avait dû se concentrer sur la musique pour ne pas perdre pied. Il avait pensé : « ce n’est pas ce que je veux. » et « ça ne peut pas être ce que je veux ». 

Il avait répondu : 

« Je ne sais pas. » 

Et ignoré la lueur de tristesse et de déception qui était apparue dans le regard de Yann. 

 

* 

 

« Hm. Des ballons. » 

Ella croisa les bras et haussa un sourcil, souriant de son sourire un peu amusé que Martin avait toujours trouvé irrésistible. Ils se tenaient devant le petit bistrot où elle venait de passer la soirée à jouer des morceaux lents de piano, et les lumières qui leur venaient de la vitrine nimbaient sa longue silhouette d’or. 

Martin lui tendit le bouquet de ballons multicolores qu’il avait trimballé de sa voiture jusqu’ici. 

« J’avais peur de mal faire en emmenant des fleurs. Je sais que tu es très allergique au pollen. »

Ella secoua doucement la tête mais ne perdit pas son sourire. Elle s’avança vers lui et prit deux ballons du bouquet de cinq qu’il lui offrait. 

« Je prendrai les autres quand tu m’auras dit pourquoi tu voulais m’apporter des fleurs. » 

Et à cet instant, Martin se rappela pourquoi il l’aimait, pourquoi il avait pensé qu’il pouvait tomber amoureux d’elle. C’était sa façon de le regarder – elle ne semblait voir que le meilleur de ce qu’il était. Martin lui prit la main et l’entraîna dans les rues sombres aux devantures grillagées, assez loin pour que le brouhaha des restaurants et des bars illuminés semble appartenir à un autre monde. 

« Tu avais raison, dit-il. Il faut qu’on parle. » 

Ella inspira, le visage crispé comme si elle enfilait une armure. 

« C’est à cause de ce qui s’est passé hier ?  
– C’est à cause de ce qui se passe depuis le début. » 

Ella acquiesça, comme si elle savait et le voyait venir. Et Martin eut mal de la douleur qu’il s’apprêtait à lui infliger. 

« Je pense qu’il faut qu’on arrête. Je ne pense pas… je ne peux plus continuer cette relation. Il y a… quelqu’un d’autre. » lâcha-t-il en se tournant pour la regarder. 

Les yeux d’Ella étaient larges et sombres dans la pénombre. Impossible de distinguer la pupille de l’iris. C’était un regard profond, intense et presque dérangeant. Son visage n’exprima d’abord rien, puis sa bouche et ses sourcils se tordirent comme si elle réprimait un sanglot. 

« S’il te plaît, n’en dis pas plus, murmura-t-elle d’une voix brisée.  
– Ella…  
– Je ne sais pas si je suis prête à l’entendre. » 

Elle sanglota sans faire un bruit, une main plaquée sur la bouche, l’autre crispée autour de la queue de ses deux ballons. Le creux dans le coeur de Martin s’élargit jusqu’à prendre toute la place. La honte et la culpabilité le submergèrent et il voulut la prendre dans ses bras. Mais il savait que ça ne ferait qu’aggraver sa peine. 

« Je suis tellement désolé, Ella. Pardon. Pardon. » 

Et sans le réaliser, il répéta ce petit mot sous son souffle en tendant la main vers elle sans oser la toucher. Et à chaque fois qu’il le disait, c’était comme une nouvelle déchirure dans sa poitrine, comme un nouveau coup de couteau qu’il s’infligeait. Alors il continua parce qu’il le méritait. Oh, il le méritait tellement. 

Ella sécha ses larmes, rejeta la tête en arrière et respira à pleins poumons. 

« Je savais que ça viendrait, dit-elle avec un sourire qui n’atteignait pas ses yeux. Ne t’inquiète pas, Martin. Je savais que ça viendrait mais je pensais réussir à te garder malgré tout.  
– Pardon, lâcha à nouveau Martin, parce qu’il ne savait pas quoi dire d’autre.  
– Tu n’es pas avec moi comme tu es avec lui et tu ne m’as jamais regardé comme tu le regardes lui. Tu ne m’as jamais souri comme tu souris quand tu parles de lui. Je me suis répété que je me faisais des idées, mais au fond j’ai toujours su. » 

Martin baissa les yeux. 

« Je pense que moi aussi. Je t’aime vraiment beaucoup Ella mais…  
– Mais tu n’es pas amoureux de moi. Je sais.  
– Je me suis persuadé que je pouvais t’aimer comme tu le mérites et que ça pouvait marcher, mais j’avais tort. Tu mérites mieux que ce que je te donne. » 

Ella lui prit la main. Cette fois-ci son sourire était sincère, et au-delà des larmes, il vit même briller dans son regard une lueur d’affection. 

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as voulu sortir avec moi ?  
– Parce que tu étais tout ce que j’ai toujours voulu. Jolie, intelligente, drôle et bourrée de talents. Parce que je pensais pouvoir… rectifier les choses. Écrire moi-même mon histoire d’amour. » 

Martin respira l’air froid de la nuit et le sentit descendre jusque dans ses poumons. Il regarda Ella, les lumières des restaurants au bout de la rue, et la voiture qui passa à côté d’eux dans un grondement de moteur. Les ballons suspendus au-dessus de leurs têtes, flottant contre le ciel nocturne nu d’étoiles. Et sa main refermée autour du fil que l’air glacé engourdissait. La nausée qu’il ressentait constamment depuis qu’il s’était réveillé le matin-même diminuait enfin. 

« Parce que j’avais peur de ne pas avoir le contrôle. Parce que j’avais peur, avoua-t-il et alors qu’il le disait, il le comprit aussi plus profondément. J’ai eu tort. Je t’ai fait du mal. À toi et… à lui.  
– Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?  
– Il ne veut plus de moi. » 

Ella soupira et tira sur son bras pour qu’il la regarde. 

« Il t’aime. Il voudra toujours de toi. Il te faut simplement lui dire ce que tu viens de me dire. Je suis certaine qu’il comprendra. » 

Martin acquiesça, mais son estomac était noué. Il s'agrippa à la main d’Ella qui le tenait toujours, et aux ballons qui continuaient de danser incongrument au-dessus de leurs têtes. 

« Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ? J’ai été tellement nul.  
– C’est vos… regards. » 

La voix d’Ella se brisa et elle détourna les yeux, plaquant à nouveau sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un sanglot. Martin chercha les mots pour la consoler sans les trouver. 

« Pardon, murmura-t-elle en lui lâchant la main. Mais je vais rentrer seule, ok ? On se reparle bientôt. Mais ce soir, je vais rentrer seule. » 

Et sans attendre sa réponse, elle s’éloigna dans la rue, les deux ballons suspendus dans l’air au-dessus de sa silhouette longiligne. Martin la regarda marcher jusque vers les restaurants, la foule et la vie nocturne parisienne. Elle lui sembla seule – abandonnée – et il eut mal encore, et il eut envie de l’aimer comme elle le méritait, comme il l’avait voulu si fort toute sa vie. Mais il savait maintenant pourquoi son oncle avait refusé de faire semblant il y a plus de vingt ans. 

C’était mieux ainsi.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !
> 
> Pardoon, je suis un petit peu en retard pour ce dernier chapitre, mais le voilà enfin ^.^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira !
> 
> Un dernier ÉNORME merci à SkullKid pour avoir betareadé toute cette fic. Tu gèères <3

Pour Martin, octobre s’acheva sur une route quelque part entre le Nevada et la Californie, entre le classique _I was born a rambling man_ et le moins classique mais tout aussi évident _Hang Me, Oh Hang Me_.

Des vacances qu’il aurait dû partager avec Ella mais que les circonstances avaient rendues solitaires – tant pis. La route et le désert par la fenêtre laissée ouverte pour sentir l’odeur de terre et d’essence, entendre les pétarades des moteurs filant sur l’asphalte. Le soleil, qui en se couchant nimbait la ligne d'horizon et les collines d’incarnat. Les quelques arbustes croisés au bord de routes, éparpillés sur de longues distances de plaines nues.

Paul était resté avec lui les premiers jours. Ils avaient roulé jusqu’à Joshua Tree, bu des bières assis sur le capot de la voiture comme de vrais rednecks, et observé la nuit avaler le monde. Ils avaient parlé du boulot sans en parler, de sa rupture avec Ella qui aurait définitivement dû lui faire plus mal mais qui était déjà à peine sensible, presque complètement cicatrisée. Ils avaient fumé cigarettes sur cigarettes en se promettant sans trop y croire que dans un an ils auraient arrêté. Et l’alcool, alanguissant leurs membres, déliant leurs langues, leurs chagrins et leurs joies, ils avaient presque parlé de Yann. 

Mais c’était là que ça faisait encore mal. C’était là que la plaie était à vif. Martin avait sursauté quand Paul avait lâché son prénom au milieu d’une plaisanterie. Il s’était réfugié derrière un sourire hermétique et avait laissé la conversation mourir en n’articulant plus le moindre mot. Si Paul avait remarqué quoique ce soit, il ne l’avait pas laissé paraître.

Et puis il était rentré en France sans comprendre pourquoi Martin voulait rester jusqu’à la fin des vacances. Martin n’aurait jamais été capable de lui dire que c’était par lâcheté, que c’était parce que l’idée de rentrer à Paris rendait ses paumes humides et qu’il était habité par la peur irrationnelle de croiser Yann et de devoir déjà le confronter. Il n’était pas prêt. Que lui dirait-il ? Il voulait tant de choses qu’il n’avait pas l’impression de mériter, qu’il était terrorisé d’exprimer. Pour dire tout ça à Paul, il aurait fallu qu’il s’avoue sa propre couardise, et c’était encore trop facile de se voiler la face.

Il avait roulé jusqu’à la côte pour aller se jeter dans la mer. Taquiner les vagues en compagnie des surfeurs californiens, boire dans les bars jusqu’à rentrer chez lui trop saoul, à peine conscient, en larmes parfois. Un soir, il avait même tenté de ramener quelqu’un avec lui, mais à la dernière minute, il avait pris la fuite. Il avait eu l’impression d’accomplir une ultime trahison et de blesser celui qu’il fuyait en tentant de rester le plus loin qu’il lui était géographiquement possible de le faire.

Il avait roulé jusqu’à Las Vegas en observant les étoiles sur le canevas du ciel, plus nombreuses et lumineuses que celles de Paris. Il s’était arrêté sur le bas-côté de la route pour les observer, sa radio fredonnant des _hang me oh hang me_ et des _I been all around this world_ , son coeur dans la gorge. 

Il ne voulait pas se l’avouer mais il était terrifié. Terrifié à l’idée de dire « Je t’aime aussi » à un autre homme, son patron, Yann. Terrifié à l’idée de ce qui se passerait après. Et aussi, surtout, terrifié à l’idée d’être repoussé. Il avait l’impression que son coeur face à Yann était en verre. Il avait peur de ce qu’il adviendrait de lui si Yann avait, depuis leur dernière véritable conversation, brusquement cessé de l’aimer – ou réalisé qu’il se berçait d’illusions, qu’il n’y avait rien à aimer chez Martin...

C’étaient des peurs illogiques et Martin savait que la plupart étaient sans fondement, nées de préjugés et de lâcheté, mais c’étaient elles qui avaient le contrôle. 

 

*

 

Paris à nouveau, son ciel bas et gris sur ses bâtiments. La Tour Eiffel derrière un voile de brume à l’extérieur, les quais de la Seine sous les arbres frigorifiés et les files de voiture embouteillées sur les routes.

Le travail avait repris trop vite. Martin, machinalement, s’était laissé prendre dans le courant si familier des chroniques à rédiger, des montages à planifier, des nuits trop courtes accumulées. Plus que quelques jours déjà avant son émission sur les un an de Trump alors qu’il avait l’impression qu'hier encore il en écrivait la première saison.

« Alors, on se déguise ? » dit Hugo quelques jours plus tard en pénétrant dans sa loge. 

En le voyant, il s’arrêta brusquement, yeux écarquillés et bouche entrouverte.

« Oh ! s’écria-t-il en levant les bras comme pour se protéger. Ah ouais quand même. »

Martin sourit à Hugo de sous l’épaisse couche de maquillage qui lui maculait la figure, sachant pertinemment que ça le rendait encore plus effrayant. Ce n’était pas lui qui avait eu l’idée de se tartiner de fond de teint orange et de se coller une moumoute blonde sur la tête, mais ça égayait considérablement sa journée de feindre la voix traînante et caractéristique du quarante-cinquième président des États-Unis. 

« Doux Jésus comme dirait Vincent, poursuivit Hugo en s’approchant prudemment pour mieux le regarder. Putain… Ça a pris combien de temps au maquillage ?  
– Beaucoup moins que ce que je pensais.  
– Tu as l’air abominable.  
– Merci. »

Hugo rit et se laissa tomber dans le petit fauteuil de la pièce pour observer son démaquillage.

« C’est du gâchis, tu devrais rester comme ça toute la journée.  
– J’aimerais bien, Hugo, j’aimerais bien, mais j’ai une interview tout à l’heure.  
– Est-ce que Yann t’a vu au moins ? Ça le fera trop rire. »

Ce fut une réaction instinctive : au prénom de Yann, Martin se raidit. Depuis la reprise du travail, c’est à peine s’il l’avait croisé. À croire que Yann l’évitait autant que lui, ce qui était une chose à laquelle il s’efforçait régulièrement de ne pas penser.

Hugo haussa un sourcil.

« Vous ne vous parlez toujours pas ?  
– Non Hugo, marmonna Martin. On ne se parle toujours pas. »

Hugo poussa un soupir et étira ses longues jambes devant lui, comme pour prendre une position plus confortable avant de se lancer dans une pénible conversation.

« Explique-moi, demanda-t-il. Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne vous parlez plus ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui parles plus ? Tu as rompu avec Ella, non ? Alors où est le problème ? »

C’était exactement la discussion que Martin ne voulait pas avoir, et il doutait fortement que Hugo ne sente pas sa réluctance.

« J’ai vraiment pas envie d’en parler, tenta-t-il pourtant en croisant son regard dans le miroir.  
– Je m’en fous, répondit Hugo du tac au tac. Ça va faire deux semaines que ça dure votre truc et à chaque fois que je vous vois Yann et toi, on dirait que vous voulez vous jeter d’une fenêtre. Alors on va en parler.  
– Je n’ai rien à dire. »

Hugo roula des yeux.

« À t’écouter tu n’as jamais rien à dire. Pourtant il doit bien y avoir un problème quelque part. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas pas le voir pour essayer de vous rabibocher ? Ça n’a aucun sens. »

Martin grimaça et se concentra sur la perruque qu’il ôtait. Ses cheveux en-dessous étaient gras, emmêlés et aplatis. Il y passa ses doigts en évitant le regard de Hugo et en s’efforçant, en vain, d’ignorer la façon dont ses entrailles se tordaient comme à chaque fois qu’il pensait à la catastrophe qu’était sa relation avec Yann. 

« C’est pas si évident, marmonna-t-il en passant une brosse dans ses cheveux. C’est… compliqué.  
– Qu’est-ce qui est compliqué ? Il t’aime, tu l’aimes… qu’est-ce qui est compliqué ? » 

_Tout_ , pensa Martin sans parvenir à l’articuler, la gorge subitement nouée. Tout était compliqué justement parce que Martin aimait Yann et n’était pas certain de savoir quoi faire avec tous ces sentiments ni s’il était prêt à les confronter sérieusement. Était-il prêt à s’engager ? Qui plus est avec un homme ? À prendre ce risque là et à plonger dans l’inconnu ? Il avait toujours pensé avec une pointe de soulagement que l’amour était au moins une partie de sa vie qu’il pourrait toujours contrôler. Mais maintenant qu’il se révélait qu’il s’était naïvement fourvoyé, que lui restait-il ? 

« Il ne sait même pas que tu n’es plus avec Ella, poursuivit Hugo. Tu devrais lui dire ce que tu ressens avant qu’il ne décide de passer à autre chose.  
– Peut-être que ce serait mieux pour nous deux. » murmura Martin en baissant les yeux.

Hugo grogna, clairement exaspéré, et vint se positionner derrière sa chaise. Dans le miroir, il le regarda, l’air sévère et légèrement ennuyé. La lumière de la coiffeuse rendait ses cheveux plus foncés qu’ils ne l’étaient en réalité et faisait ressortir le hâle de sa peau. Martin fut brusquement projeté des années en arrière, à cette époque lointaine où ils parlaient de filles et de politique en jouant au babyfoot entre deux cours. Il avait souvent la sensation de ne plus rien être de cet étudiant casse-cou et idéaliste. Mais Hugo, d’une certaine façon, était resté le même.

Malgré lui, il sourit.

« Est-ce que tu te souviens de la fois où on a séché les cours pour aller à un concert de Radiohead ?  
– Évidemment, répondit Hugo en souriant lui aussi. C’était en extérieur et il a plu toute la nuit. Tu as fait tellement de fièvre que j’ai cru que tu allais mourir.   
– Pour être honnête, moi aussi j’ai cru que j’allais mourir.  
– Quand tu t’es endormi j’avais peur à chaque fois que je ne t’entendais plus respirer. Je crois que ce fut la pire nuit de ma vie. J’ai pas fermé l’oeil.  
– Tu ne m’avais jamais dit ça. »

Hugo baissa les yeux et à son sourire un peu crispé, Martin comprit qu’il était gêné.

« À l’époque tu sortais avec cette fille… Cécile ?  
– Célia, corriga Martin en se rappelant d’une brunette barbouillée de taches de rousseur, qu’il avait cru aimer à la folie avant de rompre sur une dispute stupide.  
– Oui Célia. Et après il y a eu Eliza, non ?  
– Comment tu te souviens de ça ? J’avais oublié Eliza. » 

Hugo pouffa.

« Tu les collectionnais à l’époque. Mais je crois que même celles que tu as le plus aimées, tu ne les as jamais aimées autant que Yann, pas vrai ? »

Et voilà. Martin accusa le coup en fermant les yeux. Il l’avait senti venir, mais l’agacement restait le même.

« Hugo…  
– Nan, écoute-moi, coupa Hugo en ignorant son ton menaçant. J’en ai vu défiler des filles avec toi. Des ruptures aussi. Ce que tu as avec Yann c’est… différent. Je ne t’ai jamais vu avec personne comme tu es avec lui. Il faut que tu lui parles. Tu ne peux pas laisser filer quelque chose comme ça.   
– Et s’il ne veut plus de moi… » murmura Martin sans parvenir à regarder Hugo.

Il avait parlé si bas qu’il douta un instant que Hugo l’ait entendu. La matérialisation d’une peur qu’il gardait farouchement enfouie au fond de lui. Son coeur se mit à battre la chamade et il essuya ses mains sur son jean.

« Si tu attends…, soupira Hugo. N’attends pas, Martin. Parle-lui. »

 

*

 

L’occasion de parler à Yann vint et disparut à de nombreuses reprises tout au long de l’après-midi. À chaque fois, Martin fit un pas, puis deux, avant de s’arrêter, de reculer, tétanisé. Était-ce vraiment ce qu’il voulait ? La pensée venait se figer dans sa tête, court-circuiter son cerveau, et le temps qu’il trouve en lui la force de l’évincer, le moment passait.

C’est au final Yann qui fit le premier pas. Naturellement, comme si de rien n'était, comme s’il ne l’évitait pas lui aussi depuis la reprise.

« Hey, dit-il en le croisant dans les loges juste avant une émission. Je ne savais pas que tu avais une telle imitation de Trump en toi. »

Il se tenait déjà en chemise, veste, et cravate, dans l’encadrement de la porte, appuyé contre le chambranle et un sourire un peu timide aux lèvres. Martin sentit son coeur chavirer à sa vue, et sa bouche ne put s’empêcher de répondre à ce sourire qui lui manquait chaque jour un peu plus.

« _Thank you_. » dit-il en mimant la voix grave et traînante du président des États-Unis.

Les yeux de Yann se plissèrent aux coins et il rit doucement, lumineux et parfait.

« Il manque la moumoute blonde. Qui te va aussi à ravir soit dit en passant.  
– Ahaha, très drôle. »

Ils se regardèrent et dans cet échange de regards, Martin pouvait sentir toute la tension qu’ils s’efforçaient tous deux d’ignorer. Et, tout aussi nettement, toute l’appréhension et le manque qui pulsaient en cet instant dans ses veines.

« Yann, je…  
– Yann, Martin ! interrompit l’assistante-réalisatrice en surgissant derrière Yann. En plateau immédiatement, on va commencer. »

Et juste comme ça, l’instant passa, et Martin s’étouffa sur tout ce qu’il avait envie de dire. 

L’émission vint, et la suivante, et celle d’après, puis ce fut le jour de l’enregistrement de sa propre émission sur Trump. Yann le rejoignit quelques minutes avant qu’il ne monte en plateau, alors que le stress se refermait autour de lui comme un étau.

« Respire, sourit Yann. Tu l’as déjà fait. Tu es capable de le refaire. Et ce n’est pas du direct.  
– Je sais bien. Mais c’est toujours un peu impressionnant. »

Les prochains mots butèrent contre ses lèvres et Martin entendit, quelque part dans son cerveau, comme un avertissement. Mais il décida qu’il était trop fatigué, trop stressé, trop à cran pour l’écouter.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas comment tu arrives à faire ça chaque soir. Tu es incroyable. »

Il y avait les reflets des lumières du plateau sur les verres des lunettes de Yann et Martin ne parvint pas à lire son regard. Mais dans la façon dont sa bouche s'entrouvrit de stupéfaction, dans la façon dont son corps se tendit avant de changer nerveusement d’appui, Martin put voir tout le trouble qu’il avait provoqué.

« Pour être honnête, moi aussi je ne sais pas, dit finalement Yann. Je le fais et puis… c’est fait.  
– Quel conseil. Quelle déclaration. Yann Barthès, 2017.  
– Je viens t’encourager et tu me récompenses avec des moqueries. »

Une bouffée de chaleur explosa dans le coeur de Martin et ses doigts picotèrent de l’envie de toucher Yann, de l’étreindre, de l’embrasser.

« Merci. » murmura-t-il.

Il y eut un silence. Un battement de coeur avant que Yann ne détourne les yeux.

« Martin, soupira-t-il. Arrête de me regarder comme ça.  
– Comme quoi ? »

Yann ne répondit pas. Il eut un sourire un peu triste que Martin voulut redessiner, puis il se pencha vers lui pour réarranger distraitement le col de sa chemise. Il ne le toucha pas, mais la proximité de sa peau fut suffisante pour éteindre quelques neurones dans le cerveau de Martin.

« Yann…  
– Si t’as besoin d’aide, coupa Yann en se reculant vivement, comme s’il réalisait subitement la familiarité de son geste. Je serai dans l’oreillette. »

Il n’attendit pas une réaction. Déjà il s’éloignait, laissant Martin glacé de son absence.

 

*

 

Ce fut au tour du mois de novembre de s’achever. Gris et sombre, lourd de non-dits et de morosité. Martin avait constamment la désagréable impression que Yann lui glissait entre les doigts. À chaque interaction, c’était entre eux une affaire d’équilibriste. Un maladroit pas de deux tout en pieds qui s’évitent mais se suivent. Yeux dans les yeux, comme pour ne pas se perdre de vue, mais s’effleurant à peine, gardant leurs distances.

En novembre, Martin revit aussi Ella. Souriante, tenant dans un sac en plastique les affaires qu’il avait laissées chez elle. Avant de frapper il était resté devant la porte à l’écouter jouer du piano. Une musique rapide et dynamique, une course-poursuite de croches et de notes piquées. Une agression qu’il n’avait jamais senti chez elle mais qui, il le devinait, n’avait jamais été complètement inexistante sous toute sa délicatesse.

« Tiens, dit-elle en lui ouvrant la porte, sac plastique dans une main, sourire creux aux lèvres.  
– Merci. »

Ils restèrent un instant à se regarder, le malaise s’étirant voluptueusement entre eux. Elle dans l’encadrement de la porte, les cheveux relevés en queue de cheval, lui sur le paillasson, les oreilles et le nez rougis par le froid qui régnait à l’extérieur du bâtiment.

« Sinon… euhm, comment ça va ? tenta Martin en entortillant nerveusement l’anse du sac en plastique autour de son poignet.  
– Bien et toi ?  
– Bien. »

Ils se regardèrent encore, Martin mortifié par sa maladresse et Ella, commençant à sourire plus franchement.

« Comment va Yann ? demanda-t-elle sans malice.  
– Il va… bien. Je pense.  
– Tu penses ? »

Martin haussa les épaules. La question l’avait pris au dépourvu et il n’avait pas pris le temps de surveiller sa réponse. Il commença à s’éloigner de l’entrée et à lever la main dans un salut.

« Merci pour les affaires, bredouilla-t-il. Je… je vais y aller. »

Il y eut de l’hésitation dans les yeux d’Ella, elle entrouvrit la bouche, comme pour dire quelque chose, puis sembla changer d’avis.

« Okay. Bye Martin. »

Il accéléra le pas, pressé de quitter ce bâtiment, de mettre la plus grande distance possible entre Ella et lui. Il savait qu’il faisait preuve de lâcheté, mais il n’était pas capable de la surmonter. La culpabilité et la gêne l’étouffaient.

Au moment où il arriva au niveau des escaliers, Ella l’interpella.

« Fais attention à toi, lança-t-elle de son entrée. Ne fais rien de stupide. »

Et dans le ton de sa voix, Martin trouva une couche en trop de sérieux, presque un avertissement. Comme d’habitude elle le lisait comme un livre ouvert. Il haït sa perspicacité.

 

*

 

 **Yann**  
Écharpes, bonnets et manteaux commandés. Que je ne te voie plus grelotter en duplex dans cette parka verte.

 **Martin**  
Quoi ? Qui est-ce qui les a choisis ?

 **Yann**  
Moi. 

 

*

 

« Martin, dit Hugo deux semaines plus tard. Tu es encore en train de les fixer du regard.  
– Non, c’est faux. »

C’était vrai. Mais comment ne pas le faire ? 

La fête de Noël battait son plein, et au milieu du chatoiement des guirlandes étirées le long des murs, au milieu de l’enchevêtrement des branches des sapins qui s’élevaient ici et là dans le restaurant, Yann semblait dégager sa propre lumière. Dans cette galaxie de bouquets de guis, de regards brillants, de coupes de champagne pétillantes, et de conversations étincelantes de pacotilles, il était le soleil.

C’était rare qu’il fasse un effort vestimentaire pour le moindre événement – surtout pour ceux qu’il organisait lui-même. Mais aujourd’hui, il avait laissé le jean au placard, enfilé chemise et veste et refermé son col d’une cravate festive, carmine et filée de motifs dorées. Il s’était même coiffé, ce qui était définitivement une première – pendant longtemps Martin avait douté qu’il sache le faire sans l’aide du coiffeur-maquilleur de l’émission.

Le soin qu’il avait apporté à son apparence s’expliquait peut-être par le fait qu’il était aussi venu accompagné. Un homme que Martin n’avait jamais vu jusqu’à aujourd’hui. Grand et brun, grisonnant aux tempes, le nez monté d’une paire de lunettes qui lui donnait un air gentil et studieux. Il n’avait clairement pas l’allure d’une personne du milieu, mais d’un chercheur poussiéreux que Yann aurait tiré de ses bouquins pour la soirée. Sa veste était d’un plaid qui aurait fait pâlir Marc Beaugé d’horreur, et sa chemise et son pantalon ne semblaient pas avoir vu de fer à repasser depuis l’époque Mitterrand. 

Il se tenait collé à Yann, clairement mal à l’aise et ne connaissant personne d’autre que lui ou Laurent, à qui il avait adressé quelques mots et quelques sourires au-début de la soirée.

Il n’y avait en soi, rien d’alarmant ou de troublant dans sa façon de se comporter avec Yann. Certes, il le suivait partout comme un bébé caneton suivrait sa maman, mais il n’avait pas envers lui le moindre geste inapproprié ou trop intime. En réalité, ils se touchaient à peine. Pourtant sa présence glaçait la poitrine de Martin et tordait son estomac d’une façon tout particulièrement désagréable.

Depuis qu’il les avait vus ensemble, il n’avait pas réussi à détourner les yeux plus de cinq minutes. Inévitablement, son regard revenait vers eux et il les surveillait, notait obsessivement leurs moindres faits et gestes. La façon dont ils se regardaient, la façon dont Yann riait aux propos de cet inconnu, la façon dont…

« Lucas, dit Étienne en venant à leur rencontre. Je suis allé parler à Yann et il nous a présentés. Il s’appelle Lucas et il travaille pour un petit journal en ligne. Yann a dit que c’était un ami.  
– C’est pas non plus comme s’il allait nous dire qu’il couche avec, nota Hugo  
– Hugo ! »

Étienne lança un regard inquiet vers Martin, révélant qu’il se doutait clairement de ce qui se passait entre lui et Yann. Martin soupira. Le commentaire de Hugo avait tordu quelque chose en lui, mais il s’efforça de ne pas le laisser paraître. Hugo était agacé et voulait le lui faire savoir. Ça faisait presque deux mois qu’il lui demandait de parler à Yann au risque de le voir filer. S’il ne lui disait pas « Je te l’avais bien dit ! » ce soir, c’était tout comme.

« Je n’en ai rien à faire, grommela Martin en se resservant du champagne. Il peut être avec qui il veut. »

Étienne haussa un sourcil dubitatif et Hugo roula des yeux avant de descendre sa propre flûte en quelques gorgées.

« Ça m’a l’air vraiment bordélique votre histoire, commenta Étienne au bout de quelques secondes de silence.  
– Tu m’en diras tant, grogna Hugo. Martin, ce Lucas est une copie conforme de toi si tu vieillissais comme une personne normale. C’est assez parlant.  
– Je.m’en.fous. » appuya Martin en détournant les yeux.

Ce n’était pas le cas. Son estomac était rempli de lames de rasoir et chaque coup d’œil en direction de Yann lui donnait l’impression d’une éviscération. Mais avait-il seulement le droit de se sentir comme ça ? De se plaindre de se sentir ainsi ? Il méritait toute cette douleur.

Ils s’étaient réfugiés près du buffet pour que les petits fours et le champagne soient à portée de main, et pour que le sapin blanc recouvert de guirlandes rouge et or qui ombrait le bol de foie gras les dissimule aux yeux des autres invités. Martin n’était pas d’humeur à socialiser. Ils n’étaient qu’entre amis et membres de Bangumi, mais il s’était levé de mauvaise humeur et ça ne faisait qu’empirer au fur et à mesure que la soirée se poursuivait. 

« Est-ce que tu as vu Vincent ? demanda Hugo en se tournant vers Étienne.  
– Il vient d’arriver. Il est juste derrière toi. »

Hugo se retourna et son visage s’éclaira lorsqu’il repéra le comédien.

« En retard, comme d’habitude. » dit-il et il y avait une pointe d’affection dans sa voix qui intrigua Martin.

Hugo arrangea rapidement ses vêtements du plat de la main et se redressa. Martin le retint par la manche.

« Tu ne vas pas me laisser tout seul !  
– Martin, tu sais que je t’adore, mais je ne vais pas passer ma soirée à te regarder observer Yann et son copain avec désespoir...  
– Je ne les regarde pas avec désespoir.  
– … et à t’écouter te mentir à toi-même. »

Puis jetant un coup d’œil vers Étienne qui tartinait ses biscottes de pâté de poulet, Hugo demanda :

« Étienne ?  
– Désolé, Martin, mais ma copine est là et je préfère passer la soirée avec elle.   
– Arrêtez de parler de moi comme si j’avais besoin d’être babysitté, ronchonna Martin.  
– Alors arrête de te comporter comme si tu avais besoin d’être babysitté et va parler à Yann, gronda Hugo. Dis-lui au moins bonsoir. »

Et il s’éloigna pour aller passer son bras autour des épaules de Vincent. Le comédien sursauta et tourna la tête pour le regarder, le visage immédiatement illuminé par un sourire. Leurs visages étaient si proches que Martin crut qu’ils allaient s’embrasser devant tout le monde. Il plissa suspicieusement des yeux.

« Est-ce qu’il y a vraiment quelque chose entre Hugo et Vincent ? » demanda-t-il. 

Personne ne lui répondit. Étienne avait déjà regagné les festivités, emportant avec lui assiette de biscottes et oreille attentive. Martin était seul dans son petit coin près du buffet et du radiateur, dissimulé aux yeux de tous derrière son sapin qui aurait pu appartenir à la déco du dortoir Gryffondor.

Par réflexe, ses yeux cherchèrent Yann une nouvelle fois et le trouvèrent toujours en compagnie de Lucas. Ce dernier avait dû s’accrocher dans l’un des nombreux bouquets de guis qui ornaient les arches du plafond car il en avait plein les cheveux. Debout sur la pointe des pieds, visage à quelques centimètres du sien, Yann les lui ôtait maladroitement en riant.

C’était comme si une grande main s’amusait dans ses entrailles. Un sentiment immonde remonta dans la gorge de Martin. Sans même y penser, il fit un pas vers eux mais Laurent fut plus rapide. Il arriva près de Yann et lui dit quelque chose, l’air malicieux, qui augmenta son hilarité et fit sourire Lucas.

Martin s’obligea à cesser de les regarder mais ce fut comme arracher un pansement d’une plaie à vif. Sa vision se resserra autour des bouteilles de champagne et il s’en resservit d’une main tremblante.

Il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui. Cette soirée était une horreur et il voulait juste… il voulait juste rentrer chez lui.

Il regarda Hugo et Vincent parler avec animation dans un coin de la pièce avec deux monteuses, Étienne danser (mal) au rythme de _All I Want For Christmas_ avec sa petite amie et Azzeddine, Martha servir un plateau de fromages et de jambon fumé à un groupe de documentalistes hilares, Boris et Paul se chuchoter dans l’oreille dans un coin du restaurant, et Valentine, clairement pompette, faire des câlins à Lilia. Son sentiment d’inadéquation grandit.

Il en était à sa sixième (ou septième ?) flûte de champagne et il voyait définitivement un peu flou lorsqu’il vit Yann s’excuser auprès de Lucas pour aller aux toilettes. 

Martin mettra plus tard sa réaction sur l’alcool. Son cerveau trop embrumé, les informations mal envoyées, mal reçues. 

Il se décolla brusquement du mur contre lequel il était en train de se fondre et suivit Yann.

Lorsqu’il rentra dans les toilettes, Yann sursauta – il avait poussé la porte si fort, qu’elle avait claqué contre le mur. Le coeur battant, le souffle court, Martin se vit dans les miroirs – le visage rouge et perlé de sueur, les yeux brillants et larges. Il vit Yann aussi qui le regardait par le biais de la glace, l’air surpris.

« Martin ?  
– Bonsoir. » lâcha Martin qui se souvint brusquement des paroles de Hugo.

 _Dis-lui au moins bonsoir_. Yann cligna des yeux et lui répondit du bout des lèvres. Il était occupé à se savonner les mains.

« Tu passes une bonne soirée ? » demanda Yann au bout de plusieurs longues secondes de silence.

Martin se figea en prenant conscience de l’étrangeté de son propre comportement. Il ne bougeait pas et le fixait à travers la glace, les bras ballants. Nerveusement, il glissa ses mains dans les poches de son jean.

« Ouais… ouais et toi ?  
– Ça va. »

Yann se sécha rapidement les mains – trop vite pour qu’elles soient vraiment sèches – et s’avança vers lui.

« Erm.. est-ce que tu peux t’écarter de la porte s’il te plaît ?  
– Oh. Ouais, bien sûr. »

Martin fit un pas sur le côté et tout aurait pu en finir là. Mais quelque chose de mystérieux se produisit dans son cerveau. Un vague d’électricité dans une synapse qui aurait définitivement dû rester inconsciente.

« J’ai vu que tu es venu avec euh… avec cet ami. » bafouilla-t-il.

Yann lui lança un regard étrange ; il bloquait toujours la porte.

« Oui. Lucas.  
– Lucas… erm… je ne le connaissais pas. » poursuivit Martin.

Que se passait-il ? Une partie de lui-même l’observait de l’extérieur, tout à fait horrifiée. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas arrêter de parler ?

« Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?  
– Martin, à quoi est-ce que tu joues ? soupira Yann. Est-ce que tu peux me laisser sortir de ces toilettes s’il te plaît ?  
– Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu avec lui ?  
– Quoi ?  
– Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu avec lui ? Il ne connaît personne ici. Il te suit comme un gentil petit toutou. Est-ce que vous êtes ensembles ? »

Yann le regardait maintenant, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte. Il se recula légèrement, comme pour mieux le considérer, puis lâcha :

« Mais… pour qui tu te prends ? »

Et c’est seulement face à son regard déçu et énervé, que Martin réalisa ce qu’il était en train de faire. Le choc fut assez violent pour le faire complètement dessaouler.

« Yann, je…  
– Lucas est mon ami, coupa Yann de cette voix froide, calme et tranchante qu’il adoptait toujours lorsqu’il était fou de rage. Je lui ai proposé de venir parce que c’est aussi un ami de Laurent, parce qu’ils n’ont jamais le temps de se voir, et que cette soirée les arrangeait. »

La honte se creusait lentement un nid dans le ventre de Martin. Sous le regard tempétueux de Yann il détourna les yeux.

« Comment oses-tu me demander de me justifier ? Comment oses-tu te montrer aussi… aussi _jaloux_ ? Après tout _ça_ ? Après ces derniers mois ? Ces dernières années ? Après ce que tu as fait ?  
– J’ai pas réfléchi, bredouilla Martin, la gorge nouée. Pardon. Tu as raison, j’aurais pas dû. Je sais pas ce qui m’a pris...  
– J’ai quand même le droit d’emmener mes amis à la fête que j’organise ? Et si on était en couple ? Qu’est-ce que ça changerait ? J’ai quand même le droit d’essayer de… (Yann s’étrangla puis, toujours froidement, coupant :) T’aurais pu emmener Ella ! On n’est pas ensemble, Martin. On ne l’a jamais été. »

Yann avait craché ses dernières paroles avec un venin qui atteignit Martin en plein coeur. La boule dans sa gorge remonta brusquement et il eut du mal à respirer.

« Ella et moi… on n’est plus ensemble. »

L’expression froide et colérique de Yann vacilla l’espace d’une milliseconde. Il y eut dans ses yeux une pointe de confusion, d’espoir, puis de déception – une succession d’émotions si rapide que Martin crut l’avoir imaginé. Mais bientôt, tout disparut au profit de l’exaspération.

« Désolé pour toi, Martin. »

Et sur ces mots qui n’exprimaient rien d’autre qu’une immense lassitude, Yann le poussa sans la moindre délicatesse pour libérer la porte et sortir des toilettes.

Le battant bascula derrière lui et Martin resta debout seul, à contempler son reflet rouge et stupide dans les miroirs. Il vit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et il les ravala en fermant les paupières, une main sur la poitrine pour calmer son coeur qui se serrait et se serrait comme s’il voulait disparaître.

Il avait encore tout ruiné. Pourquoi était-il donc si incapable de penser lorsque Yann se trouvait dans l’équation ? Pourquoi se comportait-il donc si bêtement ? Yann n’allait plus jamais vouloir lui adresser la parole après une telle réaction.

Il était si bête, si bête… 

Il rouvrit les yeux et son reflet le regarda à nouveau. En superposition, il se revit dans une voiture, un jour de février, en train de s’observer dans la glace d’un rétroviseur, celui-ci lui renvoyant aussi une partie de Yann. Yann assis à côté de lui, les yeux sur la rue silencieuse, les lunettes sur le bout de son nez. Martin avait embrassé le coin de sa bouche et avait goutté sur ses lèvres un restant de sauce tomate de la pizza qu’ils avaient mangée à deux. Il s’entendit lui dire qu’il ne savait pas où il se voyait dans dix ans. Détourner les yeux face à sa déception.

Il n’avait eu de cesse de décevoir Yann, d’ignorer toutes les portes qu’il gardait entrouvertes pour lui. De jouer à cache-cache par lâcheté, et peut-être aussi par cruauté – n’était-ce pas cruel ce qu’il lui infligeait ? Comment pouvait-il se morfondre après toutes les douleurs qu’il lui avait provoquées ? Après lui avoir consciemment brisé le coeur à maintes reprises ?

Yann ne méritait pas ça. 

Il avait continué de venir lui parler, de rire avec lui, de s’inquiéter pour lui, même après sa fuite aux États-Unis, même après qu’il lui ait demandé de sortir de chez lui. Est-ce que c’était tout ce que Martin allait lui donner ? Alors qu’il s’était complètement offert à lui ?

Il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir. Il sortit des toilettes brusquement, manquant de rentrer dans Vincent et Hugo qui y rentraient ensembles. Il marcha droit vers Lucas et Laurent qui discutaient près du buffet.

« Où est Yann ? » demanda-t-il sans préambule.

Lucas cligna bêtement des yeux et Laurent eut un petit sourire.

« Dehors, dit Lucas. Il voulait prendre l’air... » 

Martin n’attendit pas la suite. Ignorant Lucas qui l’interpellait, et son coeur qui s’apprêtait à quitter sa poitrine en perçant sa cage thoracique, il courut vers la porte du restaurant et déboucha sur la rue. Il n’avait pas pris le temps de récupérer son manteau et l’air glacé le gifla en plein visage. Son nez jusqu’au milieu de son front pulsèrent douloureusement face à la claque de froid.

La rue était vide et Yann se tenait debout sous un réverbère, une main dans la poche de son manteau et l’autre autour d’une cigarette. Fumait-il plus ces derniers jours ? Ou était-ce le cerveau de Martin qui voyait toutes sortes de choses qui n’existaient pas – et ignorait si souvent les évidences ?

« Yann ? » appela-t-il juste assez fort pour qu’il l’entende.

Yann reconnut sa voix. Ses épaules se tendirent avant même qu’il ne se retourne.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux encore ? »  demanda-t-il dans un nuage de vapeur blanche et de fumée de cigarette.

La peur et l’appréhension s’étaient muées en terreur et comme une apparition, Martin vit son oncle, debout dans la rue, avec son sourire disloqué et ses rêves éclatés. Il recula, le souffle court, et Yann roula des yeux.

« Martin, qu’est-ce que tu veux ? s’exclama-t-il, puis écartant les bras : qu’est-ce que tu veux de moi ? Qu’est-ce que tu veux encore que je ne t’aie pas déjà donné ? »

La voix de Yann, toute fissurée, presque tremblotante, comme si lui aussi était au bord des larmes. Ce fut trop pour Martin.

« Pardon, lâcha-t-il et ses mots s’étranglèrent dans un sanglot. J’aurais dû te dire ça il y au moins deux mois mais j’ai été lâche, et con. Je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé. J’ai fait que de la merde. J’ai passé deux ans à faire que de la merde. Et je t’ai blessé, et je t’ai fait du mal injustement, et je suis tellement désolé. Tu es la dernière personne que je voulais blesser. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. »

Yann l’écoutait et le regardait, figé sous son réverbère. Sur ses lunettes s’amoncelaient des petites gouttes d’eau et Martin comprit, trop tard, que c’était parce qu’il s’était mis à neiger.

« J’avais peur, poursuivit-il en marchant jusqu’à lui, tremblant de froid et de terreur. J’ai été lâche. J’ai été stupide. J’ai pensé que je pouvais tout contrôler. J’ai pensé que ce qu’il y avait entre nous était… mal. Mais j’avais tort. C’était juste. C’était parfait. C’est la meilleure chose qui ne me soit jamais arrivée. Tu es la meilleure chose qui ne me soit jamais arrivée. »

Il était maintenant au niveau de Yann, à quelques mètres seulement de lui. Il pouvait voir les flocons se déposer sur ses verres et fondre doucement, tomber dans l’argent de ses cheveux et sur le noir de son manteau. Il pouvait voir les yeux de Yann, écarquillés, qui l’observaient comme s’il était, comme son oncle plus tôt, une apparition.

Martin savait qu’il devait avoir l’air absolument abominable. Il reniflait à cause des larmes et du froid et il n’arrivait pas à arrêter de pleurer. Son coeur battait si fort que sa poitrine lui faisait mal et la nausée lui soulevait le ventre.

Il pensa à Yann qui lui avait dit « je t’aime. » en sachant qu’il ne le lui retournerait pas. Il avait été si brave. 

C’était à lui de l’être maintenant.

« Ces deux ans…, dit-il péniblement, le froid engourdissant son visage. Ce n’était pas un mensonge. Nous étions ensembles. Je voulais être avec toi. J’étais avec toi. Mais j’avais peur de ce que je ressentais, de ce que nous faisions. Pardon.   
– Martin…, commença Yann, si bas, d’une voix enraillée et étrange. Ne me dis pas ça. Je ne peux pas recommencer… Je ne peux pas rejouer à ce jeu. Tu sais… tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi. »

Et dans le ton de Yann, Martin trouva une supplication, une pointe de désespoir. Comme un homme qui lutte depuis des heures dans un enchevêtrement de ronces, sachant le combat perdu d’avance. Il sentit toute la lourdeur et l’importance des mots qu’il n’avait pas encore prononcés. Et un soulagement, aussi. Une vague de joie à l’idée de savoir que Yann… que Yann l’aimait toujours.

C’était à lui maintenant. Il ne pourrait pas rejouer ce moment.

« Je t’aime aussi, murmura-t-il et les mots furent comme une libération. Et je veux être avec toi, et tu... me manques. Tous les jours, tu me manques. »

Martin essuya furieusement ses yeux. Ses mains lui faisaient déjà mal à cause du froid et il grelottait sous la neige qui continuait de tomber à gros flocons. Lentement les voitures et les bâtiments se peignaient de blanc.

Yann n’avait pas bougé, mais il ne semblait plus triste. Ses joues avaient pris des couleurs et étaient presque aussi rouges que ses oreilles et son nez. Face à son regard humide, Martin baissa les yeux.

« Je t’aime, répéta-t-il plus fermement, en s’efforçant de donner aux mots toute la force des émotions qui l’étreignaient. Et je veux être avec toi. Juste avec toi. Et je ne te mentirai plus jamais. J’ai été con, Yann. Vraiment con. Et je comprendrais si tu ne veux plus être avec…  
– Rhô, tais-toi. » grogna Yann sous son souffle.

Et sur ces mots il le tira vers lui par le col de son t-shirt pour l’embrasser. Martin ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qui se passait. Mais c’était vrai, c’était réel, c’était ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Yann qui l’embrassait en pleine rue, devant le restaurant où était réuni le reste de Bangumi, une main chaude glissée contre sa nuque, l’autre agrippée désespérément à son t-shirt.

Ce fut un baiser bref mais brûlant, au goût de froid et de larmes. Il retourna le coeur de Martin et fit exploser dans son ventre des milliers de bulles de bonheur. Lorsque Yann se recula, il rougissait mais ne détournait pas les yeux.

« Ça fait tellement longtemps que j’attendais que tu me dises ça. » sanglota-t-il et son haleine se transforma en nuage blanc dans l’air glacé.

Il était si proche, ses yeux si clairs et brillants. Martin pris son visage entre ses mains pour l’embrasser une nouvelle fois mais Yann le repoussa doucement.

« Pas ici. Attends-moi quelques minutes, et on pourra rentrer ensemble.  
– Et Lucas ? »

Yann haussa un sourcil, l’air de dire « tu es sérieux ? » et Martin sentit ses joues prendre feu.

« Attends-moi, répéta Yann avait de se reculer, emportant avec lui sa seule source de chaleur. Et rentre te mettre au chaud, tu trembles comme une feuille. »

 

*

 

Martin attendit Yann impatiemment, son manteau au bras, errant à la recherche de Hugo et de Vincent qui s’étaient tous deux volatilisés quelques minutes plus tôt et n’étaient jamais reparus – il ne les trouva pas. La fête commençait lentement à se terminer et le restaurant à se vider. Ne restait plus déjà qu’une poignée de personnes un peu saoules, qui dansaient lentement en couple au rythme de balades festives.

Yann échangea quelques paroles avec Lucas et Laurent, puis vint à sa rencontre, un sourire un peu gêné mais sincère aux lèvres. Martin réalisa qu’il ne l’avait jamais vu aussi beau, et que c’était sans doute parce qu’il ne l’avait jamais vu aussi heureux non plus. 

Ils sortirent ensemble dans les rues d’un Paris enneigé, et décidèrent de marcher car l’appartement de Yann n’était qu’à quelques minutes à pied. Des jeunes étaient sortis dans les rues et se lançaient des boules de neige sous la lumière âcre et jaunâtre des lampadaires. Des couples marchaient blottis l’un contre l’autre, l’air amoureux, et Martin supposa qu’ils devaient leur ressembler.

Ils ne se tenaient pas la main mais ils marchaient si proches l’un de l’autre, que c’était du pareil au même. Et à chaque fois que les phares d’une voiture ou un réverbère illuminait Yann, Martin le regardait avidement. Ses cheveux dans lesquels la neige s’échouait comme de petites étoiles, ses yeux lumineux derrière les verres de ses lunettes, et son sourire qu’il ne perdait jamais.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt chez lui et après… après ce fut comme s’ils se découvraient pour la première fois. Se dévêtir lampe allumée, s’embrasser à en avoir les lèvres douloureuses, et se retrouver différemment, plus sincèrement ; réellement. Cette impression d’une première fois, Martin comprit qu’elle venait du rideau complètement tiré, des visages enfin nus de tous masques, des coeurs ouverts, craintivement mais sans honte. Martin comprit qu’elle venait du fait que pour la première fois, ils s’aimaient enfin à deux, avec la même intensité, franchise et honnêteté.

Il pleura lorsque l’orgasme vint les terrasser. Yann murmurant des « je t’aime » contre ses lèvres, sa main dans la sienne, son corps dans le sien. Puis lui demandant de lui répéter qu’il l’aimait, encore et encore, ce que Martin fit jusqu’à ce que sa voix s’enroue. 

Ils restèrent à se regarder même lampe éteinte, à se toucher et à écouter la neige tomber sans bruit derrière la fenêtre close. Yann, enfin, s’endormit sur son coeur, la main de Martin enfouie dans ses cheveux.

Plus un son si ce n’était celui du tictac de la montre que Yann avait ôtée puis déposée sur la table de nuit. Celle-là même que Martin lui avait offerte et dont il semblait ne s’être jamais détaché depuis son anniversaire – y penser donnait inexplicablement envie à Martin de pleurer. Plus de mots – cette fois-ci ils étaient trop faibles, inutiles et intrusifs.

Bientôt la neige et la nuit s’épuiseraient de peser, le travail reprendrait. Martin pour une fois, ne ressentit qu’une angoisse lointaine à cette idée. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la respiration de Yann entre ses bras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, c'est terminé.   
> J'espère que vous aurez eu autant de plaisir à la lire que j'ai eu à l'écrire !  
> Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont écrit un petit message, laissé un kudos, etc. Vous êtes tous trop adorables <3  
> Si vous avez des questions ou autres sur cette fic ou voulez juste discuter de Q, je suis super active sur Tumblr et je lurk souvent sur Twitter (@heygrmoon).
> 
> Gros bisous à tout le monde !


End file.
